


Foxwood Academy-(Book one)-'New Boy'

by NoapologiesNoexcusesNoregrets



Category: Boarding school - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, M/M - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Child Abuse, Declarations Of Love, Drug Abuse, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoapologiesNoexcusesNoregrets/pseuds/NoapologiesNoexcusesNoregrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New boy Will isn’t sure what to do when he’s dumped into a very private boarding school after years of a rough secondary school. He expects strict teachers and drafty dorms straight out of Hogwarts.<br/>What he doesn’t expect is the students to be completely MENTAL. </p><p>Every Foxwood boy is unique, some you’ll love, some you’ll hate, and others you’ll just want to see what’s underneath their school uniform.<br/>No girls allowed</p><p>Hard core parties all year round</p><p>And A LOT of sexual experimentation.</p><p>This is Foxwood Academy, for boys who like to break the rules (and a few laws) Will is about to cause one hell of a stir, and the Foxwood boys aren’t going to make it easy for him to hide in the shadows now he's a Foxwood lad.<br/>But then when a gun is brought into school and one of the Foxwood boy's is found dead, things get darker than anyone could have imagined.</p><p>It isn't just another year at Foxwood.</p><p>Relationships are changed and twisted.</p><p>Best friends become enemies and being in love gets a whole lot more complicated for some.</p><p>Will picked one hell of a year to become the new boy at Foxwood Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watch those chairs fly!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you'll love this story, it's dirty to the max and holds nothing back, so be warned, this is not for the faint hearted xxx

All boys’ boarding school series

Foxwood boys’ academy-

New boy

 

Chapter one

 

Will stares out the window of his mum’s car as she drives him towards the gates of hell. In fact, hell might be better. There’s no maths in hell. Will bloody well hopes there’s no maths in hell. The weather is surprisingly good for a day that Will has been dreading so much. In the last year everything has changed dramatically for Will. His mum got married to a man named Richard who has a crap load of money and no children.

 

Naturally he was only too happy to send Will off to boarding school. Honestly the bloke’s a prat, simple as. But telling his mum that wouldn’t have done much good. Will closes his eyes and sighs heavily, his forehead resting against the car window. Will never liked school, was always a bit of an outcast if he was being honest. But at least in public school he got to go home every day. They didn’t have much money, but then again Will never needed much stuff.

 

Growing up in Bristol had been fine with Will, he liked it there well enough. He can’t even imagine how shitty being locked up in school all year round is going to be. Isn’t that every teenager’s nightmare? To be trapped inside their school with no escape.

 

Eventually they get to the end of the very long gravel drive and Will’s mum pulls to a stop. She turns to Will sporting a huge smile that only enforces Will’s sense of impending doom.

“Come on sweetie, the place looks brilliant. You’ll love it”

 

Before waiting for a response she gets out and Will grudgingly does the same. He stares up at the Victorian style building that looks more like a massive house than an actual school. His mum comes round to place a hand on her son’s shoulder and Will moves away from her touch automatically. He gets out his bags from the boot and drags them towards the entrance.

 

“If I die here, I want you to put on my gravestone ‘he didn’t even want to go into the fucking creepy house anyway’” Will says casually. His mum barks a laugh and then reaches out to stop Will. He turns around and regards her carefully. Will and his mum were always rather close, at least until she met Richie rich, the irony of his name is not lost on Will.

 

“You could really like it here Will, if you give it a chance. Richard’s brother is headmaster here, so if you need any help you can ask him, alright” his mum says softly, her eyes plead with Will to at least try.

 

Will shrugs,

“The place still looks like a mansion out of a horror movie mum….but I’ll give it a go. No promises though”

 

Will’s mum smiles again as if that has sorted everything. Will turns back to the school; he can’t help but think that he’s going to be bored out of his skull here. His thoughts are interrupted when a desk and chair come crashing through one of the middle windows onto the ground in front of Will and his mum.

 

Shit on a brick!

 

Will gapes openly at the desk and chair, and then at the smashed window. Will looks round at his mum who seems to be trying hard not to fly off the handle. Will only just manages to quell the urge to shout ‘fly mother, fly off the fucking handle, fly damn it FLY!’

 

But no.

 

Instead he continues on into the building when his mum starts moving forwards as well. Will follows her around the fallen, or more likely thrown, chair and desk into the building through the rather fancy front entrance.

 

A little way inside there’s a blond haired woman at a desk. She’s on the phone and chewing a large piece of blue bubble gum. He knows it’s blue because she keeps blowing big bubbles with it. Will holds onto both of his bags tightly, already things are going badly.

 

His mum tries to get the woman’s attention in the politest way she can. The blond woman holds up her hand and gestures that she’s on the phone. As if they hadn’t clearly noticed that, especially as she’s being so bloody loud about it. She’s gong on about a boy called Jack already having been caught getting a blow job during morning assembly by a boy called Aron. Apparently Danny, another boy, was pissed out of his mind and decked Jack for some reason.

 

Will tries hard not to listen after that.

 

Eventually Will gets sick of it and comes forward to knock hard on the desk. The woman pauses for a moment and looks up at him properly for the first time. Her barely there eye brows spring upward almost comically and she tells whoever is on the phone that she’ll have to call them back.

 

The woman leans forward and says in a surgery sweet tone,

“How can I help you then blue eyes?”

 

The tone isn’t quite flirty enough to be inappropriate, but enough that Will feels intensely uncomfortable. Excellent.

 

Will’s mum tries to get the woman’s attention by saying,

“I’m here to see the headmaster, Mr Dickson. My son, Will, has been enrolled in this school. My husband, Richard Dickson, called ahead so he should know we were coming” she gestures towards Will who feels instantly scrutinised all over again.

 

The woman raises an eyebrow, her expression showing interest. She introduces herself as Chloe and calls through to Mr Dickson’s office.

Chloe looks the new student Will up and down slowly. She knows instantly how popular he’s going to be, good looking lad like that, the boys will eat him right up. Chloe smirks slightly. But the boy seems sweet, if a little naïve. She hopes Sam will take him under his wing before Jack can get a chance to knock the innocence right out of him.

 

Chloe sends them right on through as headmaster Dickson tells her to in that quirky way of his. They’re going to be in for a shock when they meet Dickson. No one is ever prepared for Dickson.

 

Will and his mum try to follow the directions Chole gave them, and eventually they find headmaster Dickson’s office. When they pass an old wooden staircase Will looks up and see’s two boys about his age wearing their uniforms. Or at least trying to. One of them has his tie loosened and no jacket, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, whereas the other one has no tie at all and his white shirt is almost half way undone, he’s wearing a black biker jacket that gives him an undeniable edge.

 

The two boys stare at him and Will can’t help but stare right back. The boy with no tie almost stops Will completely. He’s so strikingly handsome that Will’s eyes are drawn to him instantly. He has raven coloured hair that is gelled into an effortlessly messy fashion, he looks like he just got out of bed, but in vaguely sexual way. His eyes are such a piercing dark blue that Will feels nervous and warm all over. He looks tall and athletically built.

 

The other boy is actually quite fit as well, but in a different way. He’s so naturally tan that Will wonders if he’s from England or not. It makes sense that a private boarding school like this one would have international students. The handsome boy with the piercing eyes winks at Will which causes him to turn away quickly before the boys can see his blush.

 

His mum knocks on the headmaster’s door and it immediately swings open. However the man is already walking away from the door and further into his office. Will’s mum looks at him and Will shrugs. They both follow who they presume is headmaster Dickson.

 

Headmaster Dickson’s office is massive and actually very messy. He has paintings all over the walls and furniture, some that look like they’re in progress of being painted. Will finds himself fascinated by them, even though he doesn’t really know anything about art.

 

Will is brought out of his thoughts when Headmaster Dickson says rather loudly, and far too excitedly,

“Well, well then. I have a new student. Name my boy? Name?”

 

He’s addressing Will who instantly drops his bags and steps forward a bit awkwardly, unsure of what to say or how to behave,

“My name is Will….Will Jones….sir”

 

“Sir, Dickson, head, Boss man, The mad hatter, choose one and stick with it my boy. The others usually do. Come have a seat and we’ll talk a little, yes” replies the headmaster enthusiastically as if Will is some sort of long lost friend. Will still isn’t sure what to do, a teacher’s never acted this way before. His public school was a bit rough, but the teachers were still adults who treated Will as a child.

 

Will sits down in one of the old fashioned wooden chairs. His mum doesn’t sit down as she says,

“Are there any other papers I need to sign. I have already, and Richard said he had taken care of it all.”

 

Dickson looks up at that and regards Will’s mum for a moment. A dark look passes over the once jovial face of Dickson at the mention of his brother and Will squirms slightly in his seat.

“My brother indeed made the arrangements. You may leave now, Will should get settled in fairly quickly as he has missed the first day of lessons”

 

Will see’s his mum look uncomfortable for a moment at the obvious dismissal. But she puts on a smile and replies,

“Yes, he should get settled in.” She turns to Will and looks like she wants to give him a kiss, but Will puts out every signal he possibly can that he would rather follow the lead of the desk and chair than have her baby him in front of headmaster Dickson.

 

Will’s mum comes forward to smooth a hand over her son’s broadening shoulders and smiles sadly down at him,

“Alright sweetie, well I’ll call you on the weekend to see how you’re getting on, ok?”

 

Will nods once and forces a smile for his mum’s benefit. She brightens a bit at that and looks at headmaster Dickson once more before leaving the office, leaving Will to deal with all this shit.

 

Escape is becoming less and less likely by the second. Will looks back at Dickson and stares passively, his face revealing nothing. Back at his old school being able to hide your emotions was a key skill, showing a liking for anything other than smoking and mopeds was considered worthy of shameful teasing.

 

Dickson leans back against his mahogany desk casually and stares right back at Will. After at least a few minutes Dickson starts to grin, which leads to a full on belly laugh.

“Will Jones, you are going to be a difficult one”

 

Will frowns momentarily and contemplates arguing, but before he can come to a decision Dickson fixes him with another grin and says,

“Now, now, no need to fret. The difficult ones usually turn out to be my favourites”

 

Will isn’t sure if that was a compliment or not, but Dickson apparently thinks it was so Will simply allows a small smile that is actually not entirely fake. 

“Dickso-Sir, can I ask you a question?”

 

Dickson tilts his head and amusement sparks in his eyes, although Will doesn’t now what’s funny about asking to ask a question. Then again….

 

“Yes, you may ask me a question Will, but make it a good one” answers Dickson. Will assumes he’s joking, but he could be wrong.

 

“Does furniture often fly out of windows around here?” He asks because he wants to know just how mental this place is so he can know what to expect. Or at least guess using his powers of observation and insanity detector. Not any sarcasm in that at all....

 

“Flying furniture? That would most likely be Danny and James having it out again one would think. My boys tend to be a little more free spirited when they return from holidays” answers Dickson in a tone that suggests such things are common place.

 

Will digest’s that piece of information before saying,

“Should I expect the worse?”

 

Dickson doesn’t laugh this time, but his bright eyes do spark once again with amusement and something else that Will cannot identify,

“Foxwood academy is like no other school Will Jones, and its students are like no one else in this world. I think you could enjoy your time here, as long as you are willing to accept how different we do things here”

 

Will struggles to hide his surprise, but just about manages it,

“I don’t know. Depends on how much furniture throwing is involved” And giving blow jobs in assembly.

 

Dickson merely nods and does that full belly laugh of his. Will finds himself smiling as well despite himself. Maybe things won’t go shit ways as much as he thought.

Chapter Two

 

Sam leans next to the fireplace in the main common room. His arms are crossed over his chest, short golden strands of hair fall over his forehead. They’ve only been back a couple of days and already Danny has gotten into a fight with just about everyone he could goad into it.

 

Jack didn’t help any by having it off with Aron right in front of Danny. Jack knows how pissed off Danny gets. But then again, Jack rarely thinks about the consequences of sticking his cock wherever he feels like it. Not that Sam doesn’t like Jack, they’ve been mates long enough, but that doesn’t mean Sam isn’t fully aware that Jack can be a right prick at times.

 

Sam’s best mate James has never understood his ability to look past some of their other mate’s bad habits. Sam simply doesn’t see the point in disliking people unless they have done something personally to fuck him over. Jack’s always been respectful of Sam as their leader and so they’ve never had any personal problems.

 

James is the joker of their group, so he follows Sam’s lead with most things. They’ve been friends since they were children and Sam is grateful for James’s loyalty and support throughout the years.

 

Just then Jack and Gabriel come running into the room so fast that Angel falls off his chair, causing a room full of boys to erupt into laughter and piss taking. Jack jumps up onto one of the tables and stamps his foot to get everyone’s attention. Despite this it’s Sam he looks to as he shouts, an excited gleam in his eyes,

“REPORT, REPORT, FIT NEWBY DOWNSTAIRS!”

 

All the boys lean forwards with a little more interest. Foxwood rarely gets a new student. Most Foxwood boys are here from day one and stay on until the end. This is because, for one, getting in is difficult, it’s a need to know basis kind of school. Most of the boys attend Foxwood to carry on a long family legacy.

 

Sam doesn’t move from his usual spot by the fireplace as he questions,

“Do we have a name?”

 

Jack shakes his head,

“Not the point I was trying to make here Sam. He’s fit, as in god damn sexy fit. He blushed when I winked at him, think he’s a newby in every sense of the word” Jack says suggestively and Sam can feel half the room snickering and the other half rolling their eyes.

 

James scoffs next to Sam and calls out,

“Shut it Wild, Jesus, you’re like a fucking Jack in the box, always ready to spring up“, he makes an up gesture with two fingers.

 

“And always ready to be wound up” adds Aron from his position next to Harry and Ben on one of the sofas. Laughter fills the room once again, but Sam holds up a hand eventually because he wants to hear more about the new boy, everyone stops laughing. 

 

The quieter of the Italian twins, Gabriel, speaks up then,

“Found out from Chloe that his name’s Will”

 

Jack ways in again with,

“Yeah, Chlo said that his mum mentioned a bloke named Richard Dickson-“

 

“As in The Mad Hatters brother Richard Dickson?” interrupts Harry, his strikingly green eyes looking even more intense behind his new glasses.

 

Sam nods and moves to stand in front of the fireplace,

“Yes, Dickson’s mentioned him before.” Sam and the headmaster of Foxwood often speak privately. Dickson see’s Sam as the bridge between himself and his students. Out of all the adults Sam knows, Dickson is definitely one he can trust.

 

All the boys look towards Sam with complete trust in their eyes. No one doubts Sam, not even the boys who hate him and his friends. There is a rivalry of sorts between Sam’s lot and others at Foxwood. But the main rivalries are between Foxwood and other schools, especially EaglehillAcademy.

 

Sam begins to wonder about the new boy, Will. A new student could shake up everything in a place like Foxwood. There is no place like Foxwood. But Sam knows it will definitely cause waves. Sam sighs in thought. He’ll have to meet the boy first, make sure he isn’t blindsided by everyone else.

Just as he is thinking this, Chloe comes into the room, she catches Sam’s eyes,

“Sam, Headmaster wants your arse in his office right now”, she winks at him and Sam smiles in response. Chloe’s been here since Sam started and she’s become part of the school the same as every staff member.

 

All the boys’ look at Sam curiously as he leaves with Chloe, he sends a nod James’s way. James nods in return. In a lot of ways James is Sam’s second, because even though he likes to joke around a lot, he’s actually a strong person when he needs to be.

 

Once they’re outside Dickson’s office Chloe knocks and whispers to Sam,

“He’s gorgeous Sammy. I think you’ll like this one”, she says in a serious tone of voice.

 

Sam frowns suddenly at the obvious deeper meaning. Chloe often says things about how ‘gorgeous’ someone is. But she’s never suggested one to him like that, not properly. This boy has to be something special. Of course Sam could be reading into it a bit too much, most likely he is just another boy that Sam needs to help find his place at Foxwood.

 

Chloe moves away when Sam merely nods and enters Dickson’s office before he can over think things.

 

Same is struck by a force previously unknown to him by what he finds. Dickson is leaning against his desk and a boy, presumably Will, is sitting in one of the chairs directly in front of Dickson.

 

Chloe and Jack really weren’t exaggerating on this one. Will is gorgeous, even just sitting down in battered jeans and blue jacket. His face is almost heart shaped and he has a perfect nose thatt reminds Sam of fey pictures in story books he read as a child. Will has messy as hell dark brown hair that looks like it’s been tousled one too many times. The boy seems quite tall even though he is seated and his chest is rather broad.

 

But for Sam its Will’s eyes that make his heart pound a mile a minute and his stomach flip over. They are a pale baby blue, almost like blue fire, or blue glass. Will meets Sam’s gaze full on, and the intensity in them only serves to make the heat between the two boys rise to an almost impossible level.

 

Sam catches himself staring at the new boy, who is staring right back in a way that suggests he feels it too. Eventually it is with great amusement and interest that Dickson, who Sam and Will had both forgotten about, interrupts their drawn out moment by saying,

“Will Jones I would like to introduce you to Foxwood’s head boy, Sam Knight. I trust that Sam will aid you in any way he can”

 

Sam is knocked right back into the present, he blinks a few times then says,

“Yes, of course. It’s not often we get a new boy. I’ll show you everything you need to get on at Foxwood”

 

Sam comes forward and holds out his hand for Will to shake. Will takes the hand but instead of shaking, he uses it to pull himself up. As soon as he’s standing Will meets Sam’s gaze again and the heat threatens to return ten fold. But Sam manages to push that all down as he laughs,

“Not the handshaking type then?” he jokes with a small grin.

 

Will smiles tentatively back and pulls his hand away from Sam’s almost as if he’d been burned by the contact.

“I’ve never shaken anyone’s hand before, I didn’t think that was what you meant me to do. Sorry. I’m probably not the usual…type of person that you’re used to.”

 

Sam arches an amused eyebrow at that and asks,

“What type is that then? Rich tossers?”

 

Will smirks and replies,

“I was going to say well off poncy gits, but you’re the expert so…..”

 

“Poncy gits, imaginative” Sam muses.

 

“Thank you very much, I thought of it on the long drive up your…..long fancy drive way” Will says, playful smirk still firmly in place.

 

“Can a drive way be fancy?” asks Sam, his grin widening.

 

“I didn’t used to think so. But now I have indefinite proof.” Will gestures out the window.

 

“Must have been some shabby drive ways you’ve seen before then”

 

“Nah, only the poor people ones. Poor people drives are shit, they don’t even have gravel or proper shiny concrete” says Will.

 

“Shiny concrete?”

 

“Shiny concrete”

 

“Excellent”

 

“I bloody well thought so, finally I’m away from those poor people and their uncivilised ways”

 

“Now you’re with the ponces”

 

Both boys crack up and Dickson watches as the two of them banter back and forth before laughing all over again.

Dickson allows himself to smile at the two boys. Sam is the head boy, it’s his job to connect with everyone and take charge. But something about Will made him lose it for a few seconds. No one has ever had that affect on Sam. This year really could be interesting.

 

“Off you go then boys. Sam will take you to your room. You’ll be sharing with Sam and James this year” Dickson sits back down behind his desk and takes out a sling shot.

 

Sam leads Will out of the room, picking up Will’s bags as they go. They get as far as the stair case before Will asks,

“Did he take that off of someone?”

 

Sam grins back at Will, whose heart beat accelerates once again because of this truly stunningly beautiful boy. Will has never been affected by another person this way before. Sam has an air of complete control and dominance about him that is obvious even to Will who has only just met him. Will understands why Sam is head boy.

 

The thought of sharing a room with him makes Will feel like he’s being eaten alive from the inside by butterflies. Will wasn’t sure how to feel about sharing a room with strangers at all, but now he knows it’s with Sam Will has no idea how to feel about it.

 

Will expected a lot of things. He can handle flying chairs, blow jobs in assembly, mad headmasters and even having to get used to living with a load of other boys. But one thing he really doesn’t know how to handle, one thing he definitely didn’t expect, was to get a crush. Especially a crush on someone like Sam Knight.

 

Will has always known he likes boys not girls, he never told anyone, but that doesn’t mean he’s ashamed by it. Sam is so obviously straight though. Even if he wasn’t Sam is one of those people who everyone likes, who everyone looks up to. Will is just the loner who likes to read and keep to himself.

 

The leader and the loner. Will is so completely screwed.

 

*

 

Sam watches Will carefully as they walk through all the corridors until they reach their room. For years Sam only shared his room with James. It would just work out that way. But now they would have Will. Sam finds himself feeling excited by that instead of frustrated by it.

 

Sam has never had a real thing with another boy. He’s had a few girlfriends who he really cared about. But nothing that lasted. It doesn’t bother Sam that he’s attracted to both boys and girls. Never has.

 

James is gay. In fact it was James who made Sam realise he could have those feelings for a boy. Not that it went anywhere, but still.

 

Sam opens the door to their room and takes Will’s bags over to a plain bed. He dumps the bags on top of it.

“This is our room then” Will says from right next to Sam.

 

Sam shivers from the closeness of the other boy. He isn’t sure if Will noticed or not. Sam wonders if he has anywhere near the same affect on Will that Will as on him. He almost turns to ask when he stops himself. He isn’t Jack damn it. This is Will’s first day. The last thing he needs is to be pinned down with that sort of question.

 

But when Sam turns and meets those baby blue eyes of his he gets lost all over again. Sam never loses it like this. Not for anyone or anything. But he’s losing it for this blue eyed, messy haired, rough boy with lips so bloody kissable it should be illegal.

 

Will is quite tall, almost the same height as Sam. Sam runs a frustrated hand through his blond hair and forces out the words,

“Yes. Our room.”

 

Why do those words sound so intimate? It’s not like they’ll be alone in here. Even though they are technically alone now. Probably anyway. At Foxwood there’s always a 50/50 chance that a room will be bugged by the genius boys that handle all that sort of stuff.

 

They are so close that Sam would only have to lean forward and his lips would cover Will’s. Will’s eyes flicker to Sam’s lips, a flash of something in Will’s eyes causes that tension between them, that overwhelming fire, to increase ten fold once more.

 

Fuck.

 

Sam lifts his hand to smooth a thumb over Will’s jaw, who in reaction leans in closer. Sam knows he should stop, shouldn’t push like this, especially as they will be sharing a room for the next year at least. Sam isn’t usually this reckless. He comes up with plans and stays in control, the way leaders should. But something about Will makes Sam want to do something stupid and completely reckless.

 

“Are you gonna kiss me?” asks Will, his lips brushing over Sam’s even as he says the words.

 

In answer Sam smiles and pulls Will roughly against him using his other hand.

“Fuck it then”

 

Sam kisses Will fiercly, their lips and tongues warring together. Both wanting more and more of each others mouths. No hesitation. All lust. Sam’s body sets on fire from the inside and he never wants to stop.

 

Sam sweeps the other boy up into his strong arms and wastes no time in taking him over to his bed. Sam puts Will down on his bed and lowers himself down on top of the blue eyed boy who, after just one kiss, is under Sam’s skin.

 

Soon enough they are both naked and touching and each other all over. Sam has never felt so alive in all his life, and there have been some pretty damn eventful times.

 

Will slides his fingers into Sam’s hair as Sam bites at his chest and plays with his nipples. He yanks on it so that they are looking into each others eyes once again. Will has a so much desire and determination in his blue fire eyes that Sam nearly comes again on the spot, both of them having already done so earlier. Thank Christ for being young.

 

“Fuck me Sam” orders Will, his voice choppy but sure.

 

“Thought you’d never ask” Sam practically growls taking Will’s beautiful lips in another ferocious kiss that Sam half hopes will never have to end.


	2. Hatred is thy name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexy, the naughty and the awkward xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far! xxx

“Fuck, baby, suck it. Oh, so good” Jack fingers tighten in Danny’s dark hair, pulling at it and holding him in place almost painfully. But Danny likes it that way. Jack knows that. Jack always knows what Danny needs.

 

It isn’t something Danny can explain. Jack pisses Danny off all the fucking time. But when they’re alone Jack just has this way of getting Danny on his knees, or on his back, or on his hands and knees, depnding on where they are. Bed, supply cupboard, science room, roof, anywhere with a flat surface that they can fuck on really.

 

Every time Danny tells him self that it’s the last. It never is.

“Oh fffuuuukkkk, Dan, baby” Jack thrusts to the back of Danny’s throat as he comes and Danny swallows it all, sucking on the other boy’s cock until it is no longer hard. Jack pulls Danny up and smashes his lips down punishingly over Danny’s.

 

Jack dragged Danny into the supply cupboard on the empty science floor right after Sam left to meet the new boy. Danny can only hope this one is straight. The thought of seeing Jack try to cop off with another boy makes Danny’s gut tighten.

 

He isn’t fucking jealous. He isn’t. Seeing Jack being sucked by Aron in the cupboard behind the assembly hall just pissed him off because….because Danny actually liked Aron. They have always been pretty alright as mates, as Aron is one of the least judgemental boys at Foxwood. But seeing him with Jack like that made Danny see red and so he waited for Jack to come out of assembly and decked him one in the jaw.

 

Jack has a bruise there now. Danny likes that he put it there, he doesn’t feel any shame about it, and Jack hasn’t asked for an explanation. That’s probably the one good thing about Jack, he doesn’t push for the emotional stuff. He’s forgiving and just lets things go. Danny thinks it’s because Jack is so used to being a complete arsehole all the time that he just assumes he deserves whatever happens to him.

 

Jack is fucked up, and Danny knows it. But then again, so is Danny, maybe that’s why they keep ending up like this, because the truth is they both feel fucking shit about themselves all the time. Not that they ever talk about shit like that. The connection they have is purely physical for the most part.

 

Last year they had a few weird moments, but both boys seem to have buried the memories deep down somewhere. Horrible moments, like when they cried in each others arms one night, they’ve been in the same room together since the beginning. Danny hated showing that much vulnerability in front of someone, especially Jack who appears to have zero feelings for anything or anyone. Danny thinks that Jack feels nothing, that he’s looking for a way to feel but can’t find it.

 

Danny isn’t even sure if he’s gay. He’s fucked girls, has never fucked around with another boy other than Jack; and if that says anything about his taste in men then he hopes to hell he isn’t actually gay. The thought of a life time of Jack’s makes Danny feel ill. The again, Danny knows there really is no one like Jack Wild in the world. Not really.

 

The bruise on Jack’s jaw doesn’t make him any less fucking beautiful though. Danny hates that, hates that Jack can look so handsome on the outside and still be so dark on the inside. He wants to not want this with Jack. To not crave Jack’s kisses or his body, to not truly need Jack to fill him up with his cock. Hates it, hates it, fucking hates it. But there’s jackshit Danny can do about it.

 

Jack yanks on Danny’s hair, pulling their warring lips apart. Jack and Danny pant heavily against each others mouths.

“Missed your ass Dan” whispers Jack “My cock missed you baby, I want to fuck you so bad”, despite himself Danny shivers at Jack’s words. He hates that too. Hates Jack for making him feel like this. Hates himself for the way it lights him up inside; for giving a shit if Jack missed any part of him in any capacity.

 

Danny undoes his trousers and moves to pull them down along with his boxers. Jack hisses in approval when Danny bites at the bruise on his jaw. Jack likes the pain, likes that Danny is making him feel something, anything.

 

Jack pushes Danny up against the wall as Danny kicks off his shoes, trousers and underwear. Jack takes lube out of his pocket, Danny is pretty sure Jack always has some with him. Jack gets Danny and himself ready quickly. Jack’s hard again, which doesn’t surprise Danny, Jack could get hard anywhere on cue.

 

As Jack eventually pushes into Danny’s body, Danny leans his forehead against the wall, he chokes the words out,

“I hate you Jack”

 

Jack pushes deeper inside him, eliciting a moan and whimper from Danny. Jack leans in close to the other boy’s ear and whispers, self hatred and an inner anguish that causes Danny physical pain to even hear it in Jack’s voice,

“I know”

 

*

Gabriel knows that they are in there. Jack and Danny. He followed them despite telling himself over and over not to be a freak about this again. He spent all last year behaving ridiculously towards Jack Wild, and he promised himself he wouldn’t do the same thing this year.

 

But here he is again acting like an obsessive moron. His twin brother, Luca, has told him time and time again how much of a cold hearted bastard Jack is, but for some reason Gabriel just can’t let it go. He’s loved Jack for as long as he can remember, and unlike his brother he can’t just turn his damn emotions off.

 

They spent the summer back at home in Italy, and Gabriel tried to let it go, to meet someone else he liked. He though he did a good job of getting over Jack. But the moment Gabriel saw Jack’s stunningly handsome face he was lost all over again.

 

Gabriel is not an idiot, he knows perfectly well that falling for Jack Wild is emotional suicide. He’s already fallen though, so there’s not much he can do about it now. A voice in Gabriel says that he doesn’t have to follow Jack around like a love sick twat.

 

Gabriel agrees, and yet he can’t make himself move from outside the cupboard door, he leans against the wall. The sound of Jack and Danny definitely having sex has Gabriel hard enough to break through metal. He’s rubbing his erection through his trousers without even really realising he’s doing it.

James sits around in a corner of the main common room with the rest of their group, Ben, Harry, Aron, Luca and Josh. He starts to wonder where the hell Sam got off to. James thought that his best mate would have brought the new boy in here by now. The room is buzzing with interest and theories about the new boy.

 

Will.

 

James wonders what he’ll be like. Foxwood never really gets new boys, so this news will most likely be the man topic of conversation for a while. James runs a hand through his messy brown hair, thinking over what happened this morning after assembly. James hates Jack.

 

Usually James is all for a good laugh and rarely takes anything seriously. But something about Jack fucking Wild pushes his sodding buttons.

 

Everyone knows what Jack is like, yet James has seen far too many people fall under his spell. It just doesn’t make sense. James can’t help but let his gaze drift over to Aron. Aron has always been relatively easy going, if a little dark. With his dyed black hair and a stud through his eyebrow, tongue and ear, Aron puts out the ‘fuck off’ vibe more than most.

 

But there’s no bullshit with Aron, he says what he wants if he feels like saying anything at all. Most of the time he’s comfortable to just sit there and listen whilst everyone else talks. James didn’t think someone like Aron would ever go near Jack. But apparently James didn’t know shit about his friend.

 

The only two sane boys in their group are Harry and Ben, who have been together for a year and a half now. They get on with everyone and don’t cause any problems for Sam or anyone else really.

 

As their leader and head boy Sam has a lot of responsibility. James and Sam have been best mates since James can remember and he trusts Sam with everything. Even though he wishes Sam would just tell Jack to fuck off.

 

James can remember his first day at Foxwood. Him and Sam got dropped off together, they got roomed together and Sam quickly became the go to for everyone in their year. The teachers respected him, but he wasn’t the class keener. That honour was all Angel’s. James feels sorry for Angel sometimes, then again he’s so easy to tease it’s almost ridiculous, the boy practically asks for it.

 

Sam and James became quick friends with Harry, Ben and Josh. Later on in the year Jack, Aron, Danny and the Italian twins gravitated towards them. It just sort of happened. They became the main group within Foxwood and nothing has changed.

 

“Where the sodding hell is Gabriel?” asks Josh suddenly bringing James out of his thoughts.

 

Luca rolls his eyes and makes an irritated sound in the back of his throat,

“Where do you think? He’s wherever Jack is”

 

Everyone in their group, hell everyone in bloody Foxwood, knows about Gabriel’s thing for Jack Wild. No matter what James and Luca say about Jack, it makes no difference to Gabriel.

 

“We should stage one of those intervention things” suggests Ben, who is tucked up against his boyfriend Harry on big leather chair. The two of them look so funny together. Harry with his massive grass green eyes behind a pair of geek chic glasses and shaggy blond hair, and Ben who is the only boy James knows who can pull off a frilly white shirt. Ben has always dressed a little weird, even his school uniform has bits and pieces attached and added to it.

 

James should mock him more often really, but Ben is so confident and comfortable within himself that everything negative just rolls right off his back. Plus James likes Ben, apart from Sam James would say he’s closest to Ben at Foxwood as he’s always up for a good laugh.

 

Harry is the most kind hearted boy James has ever met, and the two of them together actually work really well. They balance each out perfectly, James would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit envious of them and their relationship. James has never had anything close to that with anyone.

 

“Nah, we need a bloody exorcist for this one boy’s” James replies, half of him completely serious for once,

“Jack Wild is a demon in human form and must be sent back to hell where he belongs. We need a human sacrifice though.”

 

“I nominate Angel, he looks the sacrifice for humanity sort” adds Luca with a grin matching James’.

 

“Yeah, you know how much he likes to ‘help’. I say we tell him it’s for extra credit in maths, that’ll do it” suggests Harry.

 

All the boys share a smirk. James calls over,

“Oi ANGEL!”

 

Angel looks up from his mathematics text book, his pale skin giving him the appearance of a porcelain doll.

 

“Feel like earning some brownie points with the Universe. You shall be aptly rewarded for your efforts.”

 

Angel tilts his head in confusion,

“Um, alright then. What is it?” James forces himself not to laugh, he can feel the rest of his mates desperately trying not to lose it as well.

 

“Just some simple sacrificing stuff. All we need is to cut out your heart. Easy as that. Go on, be a good sport.”

 

Angel’s pale eyes widen,

“Wha-why?”

 

James really has to hold it in then. The boy asks why?

“To save Gabriel” and Danny, James adds silently. “Jack’s cock must be STOPPED!”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous James…..what’s Jack’s co-pleasure organ got to do with anything?” Angel flusters, blushing like crazy, his cheeks heating to an impossible red colour thanks to the boy’s pale white skin.

 

The boys crack up, Luca almost falls of the edge of the sofa he’s laughing so much. Aron looks like he might die from laughter, bending right over at his waist.

 

All joking aside James really does wish he knew of a way to convince Gabriel not to let Jack get to him. Jack may be gorgeous, but that doesn’t mean he has the right to act like a fucking knobhead all the time.

 

Truth be told James doesn’t even think Jack is that attractive, he’s not blind, Jack obviously is handsome. But James has never fancied him in any way, not even a little bit. The only person at Foxwood James has ever fancied is actually…Danny. James likes the rough ruggedly good looking boy who has trouble written all over him.

 

Danny gets in so many fights that it’s a miracle he hasn’t broken more bones than he has. Despite Danny’s standoffish attitude James has always been drawn to the other boy.

Will jerks awake when he hears a door open and the words,

“Fuck me!”

 

Will blinks a few times so that his eyes can focus. Sam is also now awake next to him, their naked bodies still tightly intertwined. Will can feel a scorching blush creep over his entire body at the sight of another boy in the room.

 

“James-” Sam begins.

 

“No, no, nope, please, let me leave. You are my best mate, but I cannot have a conversation with you whilst naked with someone in bed. It would push our friendship to a place I don’t want it to go” the boy, obviously James, interjects.

 

Will runs a hand through his sex hair and sits up a bit more,

“Hi. I’m Will” he says, and then curses himself for it. Like this is really the time for introductions.

 

James is a tall broad chested boy with light brown messy hair and stormy grey eyes, his face is soft and he looks like the type who grins and laughs a lot. Despite his words James doesn’t look that uncomfortable, in fact he seems to be trying not to laugh.

 

Will looks up at Sam, whose handsome face is still confident and not at all embarrassed. James shakes his head,

“How about, I go wait outside, you two get dressed and call me back in when you are-“

 

“Decent” Will supplies. James gives Will and easy smile, one that Will returns despite his unease with the situation.

 

Sam nods at James, who immediately leaves the room, presumably waiting for Sam and Will to get dressed. Will moves to get out of bed, but Sam holds him down for a moment. Will meets Sam’s golden eyes with his own confused blue ones, Sam grins and then pins Will underneath him.

 

Sam brings his lips down over Will’s. Both boys groan into the kiss and Will forgets everything else but the feel of Sam’s tongue in his mouth and the heat of their bodies moulded together.

 

Sam pulls back only slightly, is lips still brush Will’s as he whispers,

“Not so fast blue, don’t worry about James, he doesn’t actually care.”

 

“He’s gay” Will whispers back.

 

“You could tell?” Sam questions, and then bites along Will’s throat and jaw. Will shivers under Sam’s attentions.

 

“I dunno. I just thought, because you said he wasn’t bothered. All the straight blokes I know would be really bothered you know” Will answers.

 

Sam sits back a bit to meet Will’s gaze, the intense golden swirls of his iris suck Will in completely,

“At Foxwood most people are really forward thinking. At least when it comes to things like sexuality. My friends Ben and Harry have been together openly for over a year.”

 

Will thinks that over,

“What about you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Are you open about being gay?”

 

Sam frowns slightly before answering honestly,

“I’m not really gay, well I mean, obviously, I’m attracted to the same sex, but I’m also attracted to girls. Not sure how to explain it so I’ve never labelled what I am, never felt the need to. Does that bother you?”

 

Now it’s Will’s turn to frown whilst thinking over what Sam just told him,

“No, it doesn’t bother me. It’s your right to be attracted to whoever, not my place to say anything about it. Just so we’re clear though, I am…gay. I don’t know if I want to scream it from the rooftops or anything, but I’m not ashamed of it or confused about what I am”

 

Sam nods and kisses Will again througroughly, eventually Will pushes back on Sam and laughs,

“Let’s get dressed so I can meet James. He’s your best friend right?”

 

Sam smiles down at Will,

“Yes, we’ve been friends since I can remember.”

 

Sam gets off Will slowly and helps the other boy out of bed. Both boys get dressed quickly, their clothes strewn all around the room after tearing them off so fast.

 

Once dressed Sam calls out to James that he can come in now. James opens the door, enters the room and closes it again, leaning against the door for a moment before striding forward and holding out his hand to Will.

 

Thinking back to when he first met Sam, Will takes James’ hand and they shake once, Will tries to keep his grip firm but not bone crushing. He tries to stamp down his nerves as they return once again. Sex with Sam was only a temporary escape, now back to the real world, and in the real world Will is still the new boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! xxx


	3. Sometimes feelings are not ok....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fun times with the boys of Foxwood Academy xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter, this is where things start to get complicated ;)

Chapter three

 

Mr. Davey leans back in his chair smoking his second cigarette. The lesson only started about ten minutes ago.

 

Will sits next to Sam and Danny at a square table. Will has been introduced to everyone and they seem to have already accepted Will as part of the group. Will runs a hand through his dark hair once again, probably making it even more wild than usual.

 

Angel is sitting alone at a table, even the genius Foxwood boys won’t have him. James found that he rather likes Will. He is gorgeous in a boy next door/rough musician way. Sam hasn’t stopped staring at him, something Will seems to be oblivious of. The boy doesn’t know how attractive, or likable, he is.

 

For a moment when he saw Will in bed with Sam James thought they were going to have to put up with another Jack. But he should have known that Sam would never get with someone like that, he’s always been a good judge of character so James trusts him. Will does appear to be genuine though, just a working class boy whose mum married a rich man and is now stuck here in a world he doesn’t understand.

 

Sam seems to be taking Will under his wing permanently and James knows he’ll help because it is what Sam wants, and because it couldn’t hurt to have another friend who might possibly be sane.

 

“Sir, Sir, Sir!” chants Angel is that annoying overly high voice of his.

 

Mr. Davey, otherwise known as Mr. Smexy, was once in the lead guitarist in a rock band called The Electric Mockersons. The band let out few hit songs and then broke up because of ‘creative differences’. But Davey has repeatedly told them that its bullocks and that they broke up because they were spending too much time drunk, high, or fucking. You’d think to be in a rock band that all those things would be not only accepted but encouraged.

 

Davey is one the best teachers in existence, as he doesn’t give two shits about what they do in lessons. With Mr. Davey the boys spent their first year in science burning everything with Bunsen burners and creating mini explosives, which brings us back to-

 

“What the fuck is it Casper?” Davey drawls, his voice gritty, the voice of a hard core rocker. Along with his spiked black hair and multiple studs in his face and ears, and his lanky but jut toned enough to be sexy, Davey truly earned the name Mr. Smexy. All the teachers call Angel Casper because of his too nice nature and paleness.

 

Angel turns red all over once again and stutters out,

“Jack and Aron aren’t here again Mr-“

 

“Mr. SMEXY, Angel, say the man’s name, you know you want to, you beautiful pale creature” Jack comes sauntering into the room with his usual arrogant swagger. Jack could flirt with a bloody rock; and that rock would still be left either fucked or heart broken.

 

Aron follows Jack in and James looks at Danny out of the corner of his eye. Even those not really watching would find it hard to miss Danny clenching his fists, his dark amber eyes hardening, going cold, lethal.

 

For a moment everyone waits for Danny’s response. James meets Same’s gaze and Sam nods, he moves over to Danny and whispers a few words to him. Danny immediately unclenches his fists and loses some of the tension from his face. But the tension still shows in his shoulders and James doesn’t think for a moment that this is over

 

“Well, they’re here now. That’s Mr. Davey to you Wild” Davey drawls once again eyeing Jack, his expression still passive.

 

Aron comes and sits down in his usual place. Sam sits back down after a few more whispered words to Danny. Sam introduces Will to Aron and they shake hands, something Will still looks incredibly uncomfortable doing.

 

Jack, true to form, winks at Davey,

“ah, Mr. Smexy, you know you love it…sir” 

 

Jack’s grin is broad, and with his shirt still halfway unbuttoned, his impressively muscled chest is showing. Jack either doesn’t notice, or he does and just doesn’t give a fuck. James would guess the latter.

 

The one saving grace with Jack is that he really doesn’t do any of this for attention, he just is an arrogant heartless bastard. Simple as. End of.

 

Davey actually grins right back at Jack and watches as Jack takes his seat. Gabriel watches Jack, who is obviously distraught over Jack being…Jack once again. Coming in late with Aron is just what should be expected from Jack, obviously they’ve been fucking, you’d have to be blind not to see that.

 

Even Will raises his dark eyebrows, he doesn’t seem all that impressed, which only causes James to like the new boy more. Confirming that Sam does know how to pick them.

 

Jack immediately turns to Will after taking his seat, his eyes raking Will over so obviously that even James blushes. Sam moves closer to Will, James isn’t sure if his best friend even knew he did it. Either way Sam was staking a claim on the new boy. But Jack being Jack,

“So, gorgeous, where the hell have you been all my life?”

 

Will arches an eyebrow pale baby blue eyes shining with both interest and a look that can only be described as threatening, he seems to be preparing for a battle, but James isn’t sure what he thinks he’ll be fighting. Fighting off Jack’s advances one can only hope. He’d be the first.

“On a distant planet far, far away. Otherwise known as the Fairbridge estate. The land of council houses, stabbing statistics and both past and future criminals” Will finally says, is voice saying in no uncertain terms that Will is not going to put up with any bullshit.

 

Sam links his fingers with Will’s. Will seems surprised for a moment, but doesn’t pull away. For once, Jack says nothing. For once he doesn’t rise to the challenge and take it on, or to far. Jack never lets that sort of thing go. But apparently never just ended.

 

James just fell in love with the new boy.

Danny tries to concentrate on what Sam whispered to him when Jack came in. Sam always makes things better, he’s in control and knows exactly what to do in every situation. A big part of Danny appreciates that, he likes knowing someone is looking out for him, and his group of friends in general, someone like Sam who takes every side into consideration and normally comes down somewhere inbetween. Danny knows he can trust Sam, which is the main reason he doesn’t mind taking Sam’s lead on most things.

 

But just beneath the surface Danny can feel his anger boiling, rising to a seemingly impossible level. Danny is pissed off that Jack was fucking Aron. He’s pissed off that Jack flirted with both Davey and Will without missing a beat. He’s pissed that Jack hasn’t looked at him once since he sat down. But the thing Danny is most pissed about is that he even gives a shit about those other things.

 

Gabriel looks pained, like he’s moments away from breaking down and crying. Crying over Jack Wild. Idiot. Danny will, and has done, a lot of things when it comes to Jack. Danny will kiss Jack, suck Jack, be fucked by Jack. But the one thing he will never, ever, do is cry over Jack fucking Wild. He’d rather slit his own wrists than cry over Jack.

 

No, Danny doesn’t cry, he gets pissed off and lashes out at whoever he can. Fighting with Jack has happened more often than Danny can remember, but fighting with Jack always leads to something else.

 

Usually sex. Rough sex.

 

It’s best when they fight first, fight during even. Danny likes that because it’s in the heat of the moment and there are fewer rules in that kind of situation. Danny doesn’t have to think because he’s too busy fighting Jack every step of the way.

 

When they fight the sex is fast, hard and dirty. Always. Those are Danny’s favourite moments. Danny fucking craves those moments, lives for them. 

 

Danny tells himself to ignore Jack, that he doesn’t really care and it’s just his pride causing this anger. But no one can ignore Jack. He’s got this presence that gets under everyone’s skin no matter where he is or what he’s doing.

 

Kind of like Sam. But the draw is different. People are drawn to Sam because he’s a leader and everyone who meets him can feel it coming off him in waves. With Jack it’s more of a primal attraction, completely memorising. Sam is the proud lion. The King Arthur type. Whereas Jack is the lone wolf. The shark. The Prince of darkness. Everyone has a place at Foxwood, as everyone has a place in the outside world, they know their place and Danny knows his.

 

Danny is the lowly sorcerer, the abandoned dog who bites.

 

Danny will never admit that one of his greatest fears is Jack getting bored of him and moving on, as he has done with so many others. Danny fears not being able to handle his life without those moments between him and Jack. By this point he needs them, which is so completely pathetic that Danny feels like he couldn’t sink lower even if he purposely tried to be the weakest tosser at Foxwood.

 

“Party tonight Danny” James breaks through Danny’s brooding anger, his usual infectious smile firmly in place. Danny allows himself to bask in the uncomplicated glow of James’ kind and open expression.

 

Out of all their mates, James is the only one who treats Danny the same as he treats everyone else. He is also the only person Danny has ever met who hates Jack without having had his heart broken by him. For that reason alone, Danny like James a lot.

 

“It’s down by the river, yeah?” Danny replies, forcing himself to concentrate fully on James instead of looking over at their table’s resident manwhore.

 

James’ grey eyes meet Danny’s gaze full on, his eyes say he knows exactly what Danny is thinking, which makes Danny want to hit him out of reflex. Danny really doesn’t want to hurt James though so he suppresses the violent urge.

“Yes. We’re going down there around nine to set up. We’re getting out all the drink tonight, see how much we can blow through. Harry got hold of some pills too”

 

“What kind of stuff did he get?” Danny asks, but as long as the alcohol doesn’t run out and the shit is strong and fast acting Danny doesn’t really care.

 

James gets that perceptive look in his stormy eyes again and Danny has to look away. Being exposed in any way is too much for Danny.

 

“Have no idea what it’s called. But Harry says it’s good shit, and you know, he’s the expert” James says with a shrug, amusement dancing in his eyes.

 

Danny laughs at the truth in that,

“Thought he gave up dealing.”

 

James shrugs again,

“Apparently he got together with some old…..’friends’ over the summer.”

 

“They roped him back in? Ben’s got to be pissed about that.”

 

“Nah, Ben knows what Harry’s like, it’s just the family business to Harry”

 

James is right about that. Harry’s father is, simply put, a master criminal. He transports all sorts of things illegally to all sorts of people everywhere. Drugs, weapons, artefacts ect, ect. If it’s dangerous and or valuable then Harry’s father probably deals it.

 

Harry picked up a lot from his father, especially the drugs part. Harry doesn’t make a big thing out of it, to him it really is pretty normal.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Aron’s got a few dozen spliffs, says it’s good stuff.” James cringes when he realises he said Aron’s name. Danny freezes and dares to glance over at Aron, who is deep in conversation with new boy Will and Luca. Sam is talking to Gabriel, obviously smoothing things over a bit. Ben and Harry are arguing good naturedly with Jack about something too. Probably about singledom verses being in a relationship.

 

Danny knows Jack likes to argue with Ben and Harry about it. To be fair, they appear to enjoy it too. Jack does seem to have respect for Ben and Harry’s relationship though. Not anyone else’s. But theirs, yes.

 

Danny shakes his head, refuses to give into his anger. Refuses to allow himself to get caught up in how sexy everything Jack does is. He hates how everything Jack does and says sounds vaguely sexual in some way. It's fucking distracting.

 

Danny tries to think of a safe topic, his eyes land on new boy Will,

“What do you think of the new boy then?” Danny asks James, studiously not looking at Jack again.

 

James isn’t an idiot, he knows exactly what Danny is doing but thankfully doesn’t comment on it, instead saying,

“I like him. He seems genuine, and I trust Sam.”

 

“Sam seems to have taken to Will. Never seen him act this way over someone, especially after only knowing them for about a week”

 

James laughs then,

“I think he’s actually kind of serious about him. Knew it would happen eventually”

 

“What? Because every hero’s got to have his damsel in distress”

 

“I wouldn’t ever call Will a damsel, especially not to his face, I think he’d deck you one for it” James replies with an easy grin that Danny returns.

 

“Man after my own heart then” Danny says, beginning to actually feel calmer and even happier because of James. Danny realises then how often James has made Danny feel better when he’s been having a shitty day, week, month ect. Danny should really do something for James soon to let him know his help isn’t going unnoticed.

 

James nods,

“Just thinking the same thing a few minutes ago”

 

They both look over at Will, who seems to be off in his own little world. He finally notices them looking though and smiles that slow lazy smile that makes him look like the type who plays acoustic guitar and doesn’t give a shit about what anyone thinks. Will’s smile causes even Danny’s heart to skip a few beats. Danny wonders if the new boy will shake things up even more than they all thought.

 

Chapter four

 

Will has been at Foxwood for a week now and this is his first Foxwood party. After a week here Will feels like he’s fallen down the rabbit hole in some wacked out version of Alice in wonderland. Dickson wasn’t joking when he said there is no place like Foxwood. The lessons are all insane and the teachers act like twenty-one year olds who are all on their gap year.

 

Will has tried to just go with it as best he can, and both Sam and James have said he’s doing fine for someone who isn’t used to it all. Will supposes he should take comfort in that.

 

Obviously though the most pressing thing that has been on Will’s mind is Sam. The head boy of Foxwood is every bit the leader Will expected he was from the moment they met. All the other boys follow his lead throughout the school. Even most teachers defer to Sam when conflicts arise between students.

 

Something about it is sexy as hell to Will. Since arriving Will hasn’t slept in his own bed even once yet. The warmth and comfort that Sam and his bed offers are too tempting to turn down.

 

Will isn’t sure what he and Sam are. No one has said the word boyfriend, and Will has never had one before so he isn’t sure what the signs are. Also Sam is not any boy, he is a Foxwood boy. Foxwood rules are different and Will is no way near close to understanding them all yet.

 

It isn’t like Sam is the only person he’s ever done stuff with. There have been others, at parties and a few secret moments between him and other boys from his old school. But nothing serious he can use to compare, especially nothing relationship-like.

 

All Will knows is that he’s happy with whatever is going on between him and Sam. That will do for now. Despite how different, and mental, Foxwood is, Will is finding he likes it here. He likes the people Sam has introduced him to as well.

 

Sam and James have all sat with Will on Sam’s bed and talked about the others. The two other boys explaining every one else’s quirks, and some other information about them that can help Will befriend them.

 

Will has never tried very hard to make friends before. He liked being a loner. But at Foxwood he isn’t being given much of a choice. Will doesn’t act like anyone other than himself, he feels no reason to.

 

Sam went down with the others to set up. Will stayed behind with Danny. Will stayed because he wasn’t really needed, which was fine with Will, he felt like having time to himself anyway. Danny stayed because….well, if Will had to guess then he’d say it was because of Jack.

 

Since arriving the one person Will has heard about the most is Jack Wild. Will has only talked with Jack a few times and still he instantly knew that most of what people say about him is true. Jack seems to make no secret of the fact that he is a promiscuous heartless arrogant bastard.

 

Broken too. Will has never met anyone with such an amazing ability as to be able to hide his emotions the way Jack does. But Will understands being broken, being damaged beyond repair. Will was like that once, and he knows Jack will either find a way to deal with it, or go so far off the deep end that someone else will force him to.

 

He’s still one sexy fucker though.

 

Will has been reading silently next to Danny on the front steps of Foxwood. Danny is just sitting there, ear phones in but no music playing. He was sketching something Will couldn’t see before, but he’s stopped now.

 

Will puts his book down and looks over at the other boy. Neither of them is wearing their school uniform anymore. Danny is dressed in dark jeans, a white vest top and a leather jacket. Will threw on a pair of ripped up old jeans and a pale blue t-shirt along with his beaten up boots.

 

Danny notices Will looking and meets his gaze warily. Will can see so many walls built up behind those amber eyes of his that he only just stops himself from asking about them. Will tilts his head, Danny is good looking in a rugged way. Will can tell that Danny has one hell of a chip on his shoulder, he looks pissed off at the world almost constantly.

 

Will can understand that and it interests him in the same way a protagonist inside a book might.

 

Danny is the only boy at foxwood who also seems like he genuinely doesn’t fit. Everyone at Foxwood is different, they don’t all act like super rich arseholes as Will thought they would, but Danny really does stand out. If Will didn’t know how much this school costs then he would have pinned Danny for being from an estate just like Will’s. Danny seems like he would have fit right in at Will’s old rough school.

 

After first meeting Danny Will couldn’t believe what James told him about Danny and Jack. He just didn’t seem like he would go for someone so obviously dominant and charismatic and, well, male, as Jack.

 

But after seeing his reaction to Jack coming in with Aron today Will can now believe it. Danny looked ready to smash the room apart. Will’s seen that kind of anger, he damn well grew up with that kind of anger all around him.

 

“I can’t draw for shit” Will says causally, his light gaze still meeting Danny’s much darker one.

 

Danny seems surprised for a moment, as if he expected Will to say something entirely different. But the surprise only shows for a moment before Danny’s carefully constructed walls go right back up.

“Well, I don’t get books, so we’re even”

 

Will considers Danny’s words and replies,

“This school is fucking mental. Don’t think I’ll ever fit. Then again, I didn’t fit much back home either. What insane person would create a school mixed with people like Sam, Jack, Angel, James, and me. That’s just got disaster written all over it.”

 

Danny actually laughs, his voice as deep and rich as his eyes,

“Probably the same fuckers who hired mad hatter Dickson as its head. A man who makes sling shots and uses them on other staff members”

 

“A man, and we’re only assuming he is actually a human man, who knows what you’re thinking just by looking at you.” Will shudders, because the way Dickson truly seems to know everything creeps the shit out of Will.

 

Then they are both laughing at the absurdity of it all. Will feel surprisingly comfortable with Danny, maybe it is because he reminds Will of his old life back on the estate, he isn’t sure. He decides not to question it and accept the comfort as is.

 

*

 

There is nothing romantic about being fucked against a tree. Nothing at all; and Aron is grateful for that. It wouldn’t do to get attached in any way to Jack. Aron feels no guilt over making Danny lose his shit. Danny shouldn’t have let himself get so emotionally invested, Aron always though Danny was smarter than that.

 

Anyone who knows what Jack is like and allows themselves to fall for him anyway deserve whatever they get.

 

It’s Gabriel Aron feels shitty about. Gabriel doesn’t really know what Jack is like at all. He’s heard about it obviously, everyone bloody well has. But he hasn’t experienced the coldness, the genuine roughness of Jack.

 

Jack never forces anyone, well, not unless that’s the way they like it. Aron has a feeling Danny likes to be given little choice in the matter as possible. Jack knows people like that. That’s the secret of Jack’s charm, he knows what you want and he gives it to you, throw himself into it. He gives you everything, makes you feel things you never thought possible.

 

He knows how to please. How to make someone feel desired right to their very core. He knows how to break a person, how to destroy them so completely that they will never be the same again.

 

Aron and Jack met up over the summer, by accident really. They are friends, and Aron never had a real problem with Jack. Not the way James does. Aron wanted to be fucked, and Jack, well Jack is Jack, so they did. It was that simple, for both of them.

 

Now their friendship is altered, but not ruined. Aron knows what to expect from Jack, he seen it, and Jack always knows what to expect from everyone else, including Aron.

 

Aron has a girlfriend, so he saves all the emotional shit for her, takes all his frustration out on Jack. It’s better that way, for everyone.

 

Gabriel is in love with Jack. Aron feels like he should say something, so he does,

“Jack”

 

Jack is rolling his hips, moving slowly inside of Aron for the moment, holding Aron up as Aron’s legs go weak with pleasure.

“What? You know I fucking hate talking, the only thing you should be thinking about is me fucking you into oblivion” just then Jack pulls almost all the way out of Aron and then slams back in hard, hitting Aron’s prostate perfectly.

 

Aron yelps and arches against Jack, his mind fogging over with lust. But he finds a way to force the words out,

“Gabriel is in love with you”

*

 

Jack’s grip tightens on Aron and he fucks him harder than he ever has before. Aron drags his nails down the bark of the tree and tries not to scream. The most frustrating thing about Jack is that he isn’t all front, he actually is the best fuck you will ever have.

 

Aron likes to think Jack’s irresistible sexiness and fucking ability balance out his flaws, i.e. being a complete selfish heartless bastard. Everything balances out in life somehow. It just wouldn’t be fair if Jack was also a genuinely good person.

 

Then again, Aron has known Sam a long time now and if there’s one person Aron has ever met who is close to perfect then that person is Sam Knight. Aron likes Sam a lot and respects him a great deal, Sam isn’t their leader by accident even though it may seem that way at first.

 

Jack doesn’t say anything until long after they’ve both come. The second time. Jack is already dressed and Aron rushes to pull his clothes on, the rest of them will get pissed if they stay away too long before the party.

 

Jack doesn’t even look at Aron as he says,

“This is the last time”

 

Before Aron can say anything Jack picks up his jacket and walks away. But not towards the river and the party, but back up to Foxwood. Jack carries a bottle of whiskey in his other hand. Aron has a feeling that bottle will be empty by the end of tonight.

 

Aron stares after Jack, unable to really understand what he is feeling. Jack meant what he said just then, that was the last time. Aron can’t help but wonder why. He supposes it could just be Jack being Jack, but somehow Aron doubts it. Maybe it was what he said about Gabriel, although that just raises far too many more questions.

 

Aron sighs heavily, he’ll miss sex with Jack, but maybe it’s better to get out now before Aron finds himself dragged under. Danny may be willing sink into oblivion with Jack, but Aron isn’t that self destructive.

 

He can only trust that Jack will stay away from Gabriel. He hopes to hell Jack can find enough common decency inside himself to keep his dick in his trousers where Gabriel is concerned at least. But you never know with Jack, he’s always unpredictable.

 

Aron heads back to the river, everything is pretty much set up, he gets a few curious looks, but most of the boys don’t pay him much attention. They are all probably too preoccupied with thinking about tonight. This the first party since being back at Foxwood, Foxwood parties are legend even among other private boarding schools all over England.

 

Students from St. Mary’s school for girls usually meet up with the Foxwood boys, Aron is pretty sure quite a few of them will be coming tonight.

 

James waves Aron over whilst carrying a crate full of bottles, he moves them onto one of the big oak tables. Aron walks over to James and helps him with the other crates.

 

“Where’s the Mr. I think I’m the only person in existence with a cock?” asks James casually. Aron is used to James’ genuine dislike of Jack, but he finds himself shifting uncomfortably as he thinks about Jack’s cold brush off.

 

“I ate him” Aron answers with a shrug.

 

James grins at Aron, his stormy grey eyes sparking with humour, Aron grins right back because when James grins at someone it is impossible not to as well.

 

As time goes on and the girls show up, the music goes on, people start drinking, smoking, getting high as fuck…even more than usual. Soon it’s dark and all the lights the Foxwood boys set up around and up in the trees are the only light they have except for the moon and stars.

 

*

 

Danny gets the call from James, telling him that he and Will should come down to the river now. Danny tells Will. They’ve been talking for hours, laughing and connecting over their mutual discomfort at Foxwood.

 

Danny finds himself feeling more comfortable with the new boy than he is with most of the boys at Foxwood, boys he has known for years. Even the ones who are his friends.

 

Will has a way of looking at you that is completely non-judgemental. It isn’t the same as Sam’s look of expectation. With Sam you know he’ll be fair, but he does expect you to try your best not to fuck up.

 

But Will appears not to give a shit, no matter what you’ve done or what you say. Danny even ended up telling Will about Jack. He has no idea why, but telling Will felt safe, it even felt like a weight had been lifted.

 

When Danny says to Will that they can go down to the party, he senses Will’s reluctance. To be honest Danny is feeling slightly reluctant too. He’s having fun with Will, and when they get to the party he knows he’ll end up swept away by alcohol and drugs and…sex probably, if Jack is around, or if any St. Mary’s girls are there.

 

“Do you really want to go?” asks Will, that genuine honesty in his pale blue eyes is there again. Danny trusts Will enough that he can be honest too. He hopes so anyway. Danny doesn’t open up to people, he finds the idea ridiculous and scary as fuck.

 

But he told Will about his parent’s deaths. He told him about Jack. He’s told Will more personal and emotional information in a few hours than he’s probably ever told anyone else.

 

“No. I don’t want to see Jack” answers Danny with a shake of his head, dark hair falling into his face.

 

Will simply tilts his head knowingly and Danny roles his eyes,

“Alright. I do. That’s the fucking problem.”

 

Will seems to consider this for a moment before saying, his voice low and even,

“Want to get drunk? I stole a bottle of vodka before they took it away, and some cider as well. We can punch some walls a few times too if you like, rage ain’t a problem for me, I’m used to it. We can even fight, but don’t expect me not to hurt you just because you’re whinging like a wittle emo child.”

 

Danny almost bursts out laughing, he’s glad Will knows that he doesn’t want pretty words about getting over it and how feelings are ok. Sometimes feelings are not ok, sometimes caring about someone is actually a big mistake. This is one of those times.

 

Danny simply nods and replies,

“I got the beer.”

 

An hour later they’ve drunk way more than is healthy even for two teenagers. Especially for teenagers probably. Both of them are lying on Danny’s bed, feeding off each others warmth, and laughing about nothing over and over again.

 

It’s gone way past a happy buzz for them. Danny asked if Will thinks he’ll get shit from Sam for not coming, or if Sam will look for him. Will shrugs and says that Sam told him he didn’t have to come if he didn’t want to, but he would really like to have Will there.

 

Sounds like Sam, Danny had thought.

 

Eventually they stop laughing and Danny turns his head, Will turns his as well so they are looking, more like drunkenly gazing, into each others eyes.

 

Danny is hit with a sudden realisation,

“Dammit, we’re going to fuck aren’t we”

 

Will’s massive blue eyes burn into him like fire as he simply replies,

“Yeah. Feels like it.”

 

Danny slaps his forehead,

“Damn. Fuck. Shit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Please comment and let me know if you like my story! xxx


	4. It's not love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships get even more twisted...xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you like it xxx

Chapter five

 

“Fuck, Chris, harder” Luca chokes out, his words heavy with lust. Having sex with Chris is like having a firework set off inside of him. He’s never felt like this with anyone, Chris knows exactly what to do and what to say to make Luca come harder than he ever has before.

 

They both come fast and hard, their harsh breathing are the only sounds filling the empty space around them. Chris pulls out slowly out of Luca so he won’t hurt him and rolls over, pulling Luca with him. Chris’ strong arms hold Luca close, he kisses the top of Luca’s head and sighs contentedly.

 

“You should be at that party Luca” whispers Chris, his voice a gravely caress. Luca snuggles in closer to Chris’ body, he doesn’t regret for a second giving the party a miss. There’s nowhere he’d rather be than here.

 

“I want to be here with you Chris” Luca pauses, he moves so that he can look into Chris’ dark eyes, “Did you not want me to be?”

 

Chris stiffens, his hole body becoming taught,

“Of course I want you Luca. I want you all the fucking time, whenever I see you my cock hardens so much it’s like rock in my jeans. I love you Luca”

 

Luca’s heart skips at least several beats,

“I love you more than anything in this world Chris”

 

Chris runs his fingers lovingly through Luca’s dark chocolate coloured hair. His fingers trail over Luca’s caramel coloured skin, causing Luca to shiver.

 

Luca never imagined he could be so happy. When he and Chris first started he thought it would be a fling, something fun, but it’s turned into so much more and he hopes they’ll be together forever.

 

*

 

Sam looks around once more for Will, but he can’t see him anywhere. Sam gets a bad feeling, his stomach churning. He knows Will isn’t used to all this but he thought Will was getting more comfortable around the Foxwood boys. Obviously not.

 

Everyone is well past drunk by this point, so is Sam really. Although it takes a hell of a lot to get Sam properly smashed and he’s nowhere near there yet. He’s definitely sober enough to feel hurt about Will not coming.

 

Its Sam’s own fault really, he made it sound like he was indifferent to Will. The truth is he really wanted Will here, to share this with him. They aren’t together, he supposes, they haven’t said so. But Sam thinks their connection is special and he doesn’t want to fuck it up. He’s never felt so much for one person before.

 

Sam see’s Aron kissing, practically fucking, a girl up against a tree, he shakes his head. Sam wonders what happened with Jack. James mentioned that Aron was acting weird when he mentioned Jack. Sam knows whatever happened affected Aron more than he’s letting on.

 

Gabriel is with Josh, Ben and Harry, they’re so high right now that he’s worried they’ll kill themselves, last time they got into the river and almost drowned. Luckily Sam and James were still sober enough to save them or they all would have been fucked.

 

Sam decides to go back to the Foxwood building, James says he’ll come as he wants to talk to Danny. Sam hopes James will just tell Danny how he feels soon, then maybe Danny can let go of Jack; which will be better for everyone involved. Especially Jack. No matter what he may act like Sam knows Jack cares in his own way. The problem for Jack is that when he feels something he feels it completely, he never does anything half way.

 

*

 

Danny and Will do have sex, it was inevitable, from the moment they started drinking. Danny know neither of them will probably remember this in the morning, but right now fucking Will is all Danny can think about. This is the first time he’s ever fucked a boy, with Jack he was always the bottom, he liked it that way, never imagined he’d want to fuck a boy.

 

For him girls were for fucking, it made no sense, but in his mind that’s just how he saw it. But something about Will made him want to have him, possess the blue fire eyes boy with the understanding gaze and rough touch that makes even Danny feel special.

 

Danny didn’t know sex could be like that.

The only kind of sex Danny has ever had is rough, with Jack, or completely forgettable with a few girls. But with Will it’s consuming and feels so amazing. Danny now knows what Sam has, and Danny truly envies his group’s leader for the first time.

 

Danny is still drunk as hell, and after fucking Will more than once, they’re both tired out. Will is in Danny’s arms. This is the first time Danny has ever stayed post sex, he’s never wanted to before. With Jack he wasn’t given much of a choice.

 

Most of the time he wanted to escape as soon as anything happened with Jack. Even more recently because feelings are getting in the way. Fucking feelings are pissing Danny off.

 

But lying here with Will feels good. Danny hasn’t felt this comfortable or at peace with himself since…ever actually. There is part of his mind that knows he’s just fucked Sam’s boy. If it was anyone else it probably wouldn’t matter, but it’s Sam. 

 

If anyone finds out about this then Danny will have no friends left, everyone will side with Sam. To be fair Danny can’t blame them, Sam is the better friend. Sam is the better everything. Always has been, always will be.

 

But right now, Danny has Will in his arms and nothing is going to ruin this moment. Will lifts his arm slightly, their fingers intertwine and Will runs his thumb gently over the side of Danny’s hand.

 

Will turns his head so he can kiss Danny’s jaw and nip lightly at it, his skin rough from not shaving for a few days.

“I never promised Sam anything. I won’t let this turn into something it isn’t. If anyone finds out then I’ll say it was all me. I’ve been an outcast before, I can be an outcast again, no problem alright” Will whispers against Danny’s neck.

 

Danny’s arms tighten protectively around Will. There’s something so endearing about Will, with his massive baby blue eyes and his band member boy next door good looks. Not to mention his realistic and honest attitude and his ability to make someone feel like they’re the only person in the world who matters in that moment.

 

Jack kind of has the same affect, but in a different far more unhealthy way.

 

Danny realises he must crave that kind of attention, the thought is almost depressing. Danny kisses Will softly, more gently than he’s ever kissed anyone before,

“Bullshit to that Will. I kissed you. I fucked you. I’m the reason you stayed behind-“

 

Will starts to argue that point but Danny just covers Will’s mouth with his and kisses him hard. Their kisses turn heated almost instantly and Will ends up sitting on top of Danny, their cocks impossibly hard once again and rubbing together in perfect sync.

 

Will groans and Danny’s grip tightens on Will’s hips. Danny pulls Will roughly down to kiss him and slides his tongue inside, claiming what isn’t his. Will is just the type both men and woman would want to mark as theirs, Danny is no exception.

 

Danny is fully aware that Will isn’t in his right mind at this point and everything that happens tonight means nothing. But he doesn’t care, not now, not with a beautiful Will wanting him like he’s all that matters.

 

Danny has never described anyone as beautiful, not even in his head. Will is though, and even through the alcohol Danny can see how too good for him Will is.

“This wasn’t your fault Will. I know you stayed to help me, to be here for me because of all the Jack shit. You’re a good person Will….and I’m going to fuck you again”

 

Will merely whimpers in reaction to Danny’s words, their lips crash together messily. Danny knows this is going to end badly, but right now all he wants is to drown in this flood of feeling.

 

*

 

“You’re such a fuck up, Ben” he shouts. Ben flinches back. It’s happening again and he can’t do anything to stop it.

 

The first hit doesn’t hurt much, he’s gotten used to it over the summer. But the second makes him bleed, and that hurts like a motherfucker. Blood flows down from his nose and even into his mouth. The metallic taste reminds him why this is happening. This is all his fault.

 

Ben knows the rules, he broke them, so now he’s being punished. When the first kick comes Ben tries to curl up into a ball and die, but he can’t and the kicks keep coming.

 

His ribs cry out in protest, but Ben doesn’t make a sound, its worse if he protests. For the whole summer this has been his life. Pain, hurt, sex, beatings and a loss of hope in the world ever getting better.

 

Ben knows he deserves this, but the survival instinct in him screams for him to do something, to fight back. Ben doesn’t fight back.

 

He’s grabbed by the hair, his head yanked back,

“Don’t fucking look at me like that Ben. This is all your fault, I told you not to talk to him, I told you it would upset me but you didn’t listen, you never fucking listen. I think you do it on purpose, you want me to hurt you because you know that hurts me the most”.

 

He’s right, it is Ben’s fault, he hurt him and now this is what has to happen. Ben can feel tears, hot and salty mixing with the blood on his face. The spark of hope dies a little more every time. Ben knows it’s his fault. Is always his fault.

 

Ben is kisses, harshly until he’s struggling to breath at all, he chokes as he is flipped over on to his stomach. His trousers are practically ripped off his body as well as his underwear. Ben tenses for only a moment before forcing his burning body to relax, it may sound impossible but Ben can shut his mind off from his body like a switch these days, it’s a talent he never thought he’d need.

 

Ben’s ribs and face burn whilst he’s being fucked into the ground, but Ben stays silent.

....

Josh stumbles upon Gabriel by complete accident. He wasn’t looking for anyone, he just wanted to get away from the crowd of drunk and drugged up teenagers at the party. Gabriel isn’t like that, Josh knows, has always known, and that’s one of the reasons why he loves him.

 

But Gabriel fell for Jack, as many have before him. Josh waited for Gabriel to get over Jack, just let it go so that Josh could finally make some kind of move.

 

Gabriel is led on the grass on the far side of the river, far away from everyone else. Josh isn’t exactly sober himself, but he knows enough that he’s tired of waiting for Gabriel to open his eyes and realise that Jack is just Jack, that he’ll never change.

 

Jack won’t change because Jack see’s no reason to, he likes who he is no matter how much people call him an arsehole for it.

 

Gabriel hasn’t seen Josh yet, so Josh makes a noise in the back of his throat. Josh jerks upwards into a seating position and smiles broadly at Josh. Another thing Josh loves about Gabriel is his innocence. He’s so different to his twin brother Luca.

 

Gabriel was always the quiet twin, the reserved one, the one no one noticed. Then again, who could with people like Sam, Jack, James and Luca in the room.

 

Josh wishes he could kiss those full lips of his on that smiling handsome face for hours on end. Josh is more the pretty boy type, he supposes, or at least that’s what he’s been told.

 

“Joshie, how’s the party going?” asks Gabriel as Josh moves to sit down on the grass next to him.

 

“Fantastic” answers Josh, with a smile matching Gabriel’s in its broadness.

 

Gabriel arches a dark eyebrow,

“It’s all a blur to you isn’t it”

 

Josh shrugs and rests his head on Gabriel’s shoulder,

“I’M JUST A BOY” he mock shouts against Gabriel’s arm, wrapping his own arms dramatically around Gabriel.

 

Gabriel just laughs, his dark silky smooth hair falling into his face, Josh itches to run his fingers through it.

 

“You’re an idiot. Why you lot have to get smashed just to feel happy is beyond me” Gabriel rolls his almost black eyes at Josh.

 

Josh laughs at that. Everyone else thinks Gabriel is a complete light weight and twot because he doesn’t like to drink, party or even slack off.

 

Gabriel is lucky he’s good looking and has a brother like Luca. If he didn’t, Gabriel might have ended up in the same boat as Angel.

 

“I feel happy all the time, I just show it through the medium of dance, as you well know” Josh murmurs. It is true, Josh does love to dance, but he’s a drama lover really. He runs the drama club, and has watched almost every play and musical known to man.

 

That along with his dyed blue and red hair, over sized bright green eyes and lithe twink body, he gets why he’s known as the more ‘gay’ type. Although anyone who thinks all gay people are camp and feminine, obviously haven’t ever met Jack Wild, there is nothing even remotey feminine about him, or James actually.

 

Gabriel shakes his head. After a few minutes pause Gabriel takes a deep breath,

“Do you think that Jack-“

 

Josh cuts Gabriel off by kissing him fully on the lips.

 

Gabriel jerks back, but Josh has a grip on his hair, he holds Gabriel firmly in place as he kisses him. Eventually Gabriel relents and kisses Josh back, their wet lips and tongues sliding together, it’s kind of clumsy, but sweet.

 

Sweet enough that Gabriel moans as the second and third kisses get harder and more insistent.

 

*

 

It takes James and Sam a lot longer than usual to get back to Foxwood because people keep calling Sam about some emergency at the party. James always goes with him for support.

 

Foxwood boys are big fans of fire and near death experiences when drunk it seems. Better than parties on the outside of Foxwood when it’s pretty much guaranteed that illegal activities will take place. Well, more than the illegal drug use.

 

When they do finally get back Sam see’s Jack up on the roof and after checking their room says he’s going to go up and ask if he’s seen Will anywhere. James rolls his eyes and flops down onto his bed.

 

“Fine, but if the idiot tries to kill himself, call me, so I can be there to film it so we won’t get pinned for his murder” drawls James, dead pan.

 

Sam snorts out a laugh,

“We?”

 

James makes a face at his best mate,

“Alright. Me. I’ll film it to make sure no one tries to suggest I finally broke down and did it.”

 

Sam just leaves the room without comment and heads up to the roof.

 

James waits for about ten minutes before giving up and going to find Danny, he expected him at the party, was even hoping maybe…..shit, James starts to wonder when he turned into a tween girl with a crush.

 

James heads right for Danny’s room, knowing that’s where Danny would hide away. When he opens the door James is completely unprepared for what he see’s.

 

Danny and Will. Naked. Having sex.

 

Fuck a duck in pond hell!

 

What is the appropriate reaction to that kind of moment?

 

James decides to slam out of the room before they can notice he’s there. James has no idea what to do right now. Will is with Sam, or…kind of. But with Danny? Now thatJames really didn’t expect.

 

The only feeling James can make any sense of is the one going on inside his boxers. So he’s hard, he’s a teenage gay boy who just saw two extremely attractive males having sex, of course he’s bloody going to get aroused.

 

Shit though, Sam.

 

Will Sam be pissed….yes probably. Will Sam be upset….most likely. Will he admit to being pissed or upset….no way in fucking hell.

 

Now comes the age old question of friendship versus privacy, to tell or not to tell.

 

*

 

Sam finds Jack on the far side of the roof with a half empty bottle of something in his hand and leaning on the solid stone balcony. Sam doesn’t say anything until he is standing beside Jack.

 

Jack doesn’t turn his head to look at Sam; he barely even acknowledges Sam’s existence at all. Usually Jack is all quick wit and full on ‘tall, dark and handsome’ charm. Sam has grown used it and accepts it as just part of Jack personality.

 

But occasionally Sam see’s another side of Jack. It’s this side that puts him on edge the most. When he’s silent and sharp edged like this he’s completely unpredictable.

 

Sam says nothing, from his limited experience with Jack like this he knows it’s better to let Jack talk first.

 

It takes a long time, but eventually Jack puts his bottle down next to him and practically whispers,

“Sam”

 

Sam glances at Jack, but keeps his gaze mainly straight forward out over the grounds of Foxwood. He knows Jack hates being stared at like this and will shut down faster than anyone Sam’s ever met if he feels even slightly exposed in any way.

 

“Yes?” Sam replies calmly.

 

“Gabriel loves me” Jack answers equally as calm, it isn’t a question.

 

“Yes” Sam doesn’t bother to deny it.

 

Jack still won’t look at Sam as he says,

“Dan hates me”

 

Sam almost jerks at that, no one calls Danny Dan, his grandparents call him Daniel, his friends call him Danny, but no one calls him Dan. Except Jack apparently.

 

Sam wonders if Jack knows how significant him calling Danny by that name is. He might, he might not even notice. That’s the thing with Jack, you never really know what he’s thinking. Probably why people are so intrigued by him everyone loves a good mystery.

 

Although Sam imagines Jack’s reasons for being this way are anything but ‘good’.

 

“He does?” Sam asks. Sam doesn’t really know how Danny feels about Jack, not really, but he can guess.

 

“I want him to” answers Jack, his voice low, lacking its usual sexual undertone, but still having a heart pounding, blushing and nervous laughing effect. Jack’s voice is pure sweet lava mixed with that lightening heart skipping a beatness that is uniquely Jack Wild.

 

“Why?” Sam asks, but from the look in Jack blue fire eyes he won’t be answering any more questions tonight, at least not any personal ones.

 

Sam sighs and runs a hand though his golden blond hair. This night should have gone so much better. Will should have been there with him and they should be in bed right now. Sam craves Will’s body in a way he never expected he would anyone.

 

The object of Sam’s desire is so open about some things, but when emotions are involved he appears to have a filter. Will only lets things through occasionally, the rest of the time he keeps to himself.

 

Sam supposes that’s what being an outcast for so long does to a person.

 

He jerks when he realises Sam is staring at him intently, probably reading his face easily.

“He’ll break your heart Sammy. People like Will always do.”

 

Sam feels something heavy swell in his gut and for once real anger comes out aimed right at Jack,

“Fuck off, Wild. He’s not like you”

 

Jack merely arches an eyebrow, saying nothing but at the same time telling Sam everything he needs to know. They haven’t known each other very long, but Sam still has the odd feeling of trust towards him.

 

Jack he’s known a lot longer, and Jack’s got good instincts when it comes to people and situations despite being the most fucked up person Sam has ever met. The rational side of Sam tells him to be careful with Will, to take Jack’s warning on board. But most of him just wants Will in his arms again.

 

Without another word Jack leaves Sam standing alone on the roof and heads back down stairs. The choice between head and heart is not one Sam is used to, most of the time he knows exactly what to do, it’s what makes him a good leader. But something about Will throws him off balance and that worries Sam.

 

*

 

Will saw James come into the room, Danny didn’t but he heard the door slam shut. Boys freeze, Danny still deeply rooted inside the other’s body.

 

Will’s fingers dig into the skin on Danny’s shoulders, sweat covers both of them like a layer of clothing. James. Grey eyes, funny beautiful grinning James. Sam’s best friend.

 

He was planning on telling Sam about Danny anyway, but he’d rather not let Sam hear it from anyone other than him. Will is the one who fucked around with someone else, he should take all the heat for it.

 

“I’ll go get him” Will whispers breathlessly.

 

Danny looks confused, and still painfully aroused, as he nods and pulls slowly out of Will’s burning hole, he loves that feeling. The pain mixed with pleasure is something he desires with his whole being. There was never any doubt that he was gay.

 

Will slips out from underneath the other boy and walks to the door, his mind still abuzz with want. He opens the door to see James standing right outside. Not just standing either, but leaning against the wall with his cock out, stroking it hard.

 

The moment James see’s Will he stops and his grey eyes, that have now turned into the colour of lightening, widen. The sexual desire doesn’t go away though and fuck if that isn’t a pretty sight.

 

Will has no excuses for what he does next. He steps forward, completely naked, and stands between James’s spread legs. He places his hands on either side of the silver eyed boy’s head.

 

He leans in and James does not stop him. But Will stops right before his lip touch James’. He can feel James shaking, his hot body so close. He wants Will to touch him, he may hate that he wants it but he does want it nevertheless.

 

Will’s pale blue eyes flick up to make contact with a moonlight gaze,

“Come and play James” he whispers.

 

Those few words seem to strike something deep down inside of James, Will see’s it in his eyes, they spark with passion.

 

James crushes his lips to Will’s, their kiss becoming all about who’s dominating who. Will doesn’t care which way this ends up, he’ll be happy being fucked as would be fucking someone.

 

The kiss turns primal, their lips, tongues and teeth warring together, pleasure filling Will up to the brim, and still it’s not enough. James groans loudly as Will bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. He sucks the on the wound, tasting the metallic of James’ blood.

 

James’ hands find Will’s arse, and they grip on tight, pulling them roughly closer so that their leaking cocks make contact and cause them both to moan. Will’s skin and cock are so very sensitive by this point.

 

“Fuck” comes a voice from the doorway and James jerk away, his body becoming stiff.

 

Danny is leaning against the door frame, naked, his own cock still hard as nails and leaking from the sight if James and Will together. His expression is shocked, but Will reads the longing in his strangely mesmerising Amber eyes.

 

He moves away from James, but only so he can take his hand and pull him towards the room,

“Come on”, his voice is husky.

 

James resists at first, but Danny yanks them both into the room, his strength becoming evident once again. Danny looks so much older than he is, and Will can barely call him a boy. The muscles of his arms and chest are hard, and when he’s fucking his biceps bulge and his impressive stomach muscles ripple. 

 

Danny seems to slip into a completely different persona,

“Get the hell out of those clothes James. Now!” his tone is commanding and James instantly complies with the order.

 

Will helps James with his clothes, wanting nothing more than to continue whatever the fuck this is as soon as possible before someone changes their mine. Before he can realise how insane this is.

 

Danny pulls the other boys to him roughly, capturing James’s hot swollen mouth in a fiery kiss that steals all their breaths away.

James melts into Danny’s kiss and holds on tight to the other boy, whimpering as their kiss becomes more ferocious. His whole world is being turned inside out.

 

Back in the hallway, when Will’s beautiful pale eyes met his James almost lost it. He thought the other boy would beg him not to tell Sam about what he just saw.

 

But instead Will brought James whole body to life with one kiss. He’s never felt this turned on in all his life. The new boy with the handsome face and enticing eyes wants him, and now Danny, the rough bad boy, wants him too.

 

James starts to think this is a dream, if so he never ever wants to wake up from it.

 

Just when he think this can’t get any better he feels Will move, not long after heat envelops his erect cock. Will sucks him hard an takes James’ prick to the back of his throat in one perfectly swallow.

 

James’ knees buckle and he almost falls to the floor, but Danny wraps his arms around him and holds him up whilst still ravaging his now painfully swollen lips.

 

James groans when Danny bites his still bleeding lip whilst Will hums around his cock. The two sensations almost send the grey eyed boy into overload.

 

Soon enough Danny orders them onto the bed. James’ heart is pounding so loud he swears the two other boys must hear it.

 

“I’m going to fuck you James, and can fuck Will” the words are harsh, but somehow that reaches down and tugs on something deeply primal in James. His stomach flutters at the thought of being taken by Danny and his cock hardens even more at the thought of also taking Will.

 

Will is eager and that only spurs both Danny and James on even more.

 

When Danny is inside James and James is inside Will, there is a moment of pure bliss, they all groan in unison. Then Danny starts to slam into James so hard that they all jerk forward.

 

But Will makes it ok by touching James softly, gently, like he truly cares, and something in James lets him know he believes it.

 

Eventually they find a rhythm and James’ world spins and tilts on its axis all over again. He’s feeling things he never though possible and he hopes to hell it never stops, but at the same the need to come is overwhelming.

 

When they are all finally spent, the three boys lay tangled together. They move in the bed so that Danny is leaning against the headboard with James between his legs and Will between James’. Danny wraps his arms around both of them, stroking the smaller boys almost lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think xxx


	5. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A panic attack. A surprising declaration. And some harsh advice.

That morning the boys have philosophy and ethics with Mr. Jacobs. No other teacher is as easy to piss off as is Mr. Jacobs. The man acts like a University student who’s just come back from his gap year. The pretention alone is enough to give Danny a headache for the rest of the day.

 

Jacobs pretends to know everything, and will not accept any argument from anyone, which is ridiculous considering the subject he teaches. The boys love to mess with him more than anyone else for these reasons.

 

One of their favourite things to do is ask him insane questions, mostly about God. He hates that. Hates anything to do with religion being real in any sense, which I again kind of ridiculous considering the subject he teaches.

 

Danny is an artist, that’s the only thing he loves, every other subject is like white noise to him. The lesson has just begun and Jacobs is warming up with a good dose of pacing. Pace, pace, pace, back and forth in front of us.

 

Jack is actually on time for once in his damn life. He sits at the back, as always in this class, not paying attention with his music in and a book out. Something about Mr. Jacobs sets Jack’s teeth on edge, Danny has never been sure why though; he daren’t ever ask him.

 

Even after last night Danny’s gaze keeps straying back to Jack. He though when he woke up this morning that at least one good thing came out of last night, that Jack would no longer be under Danny’s skin.

 

The moment their eyes met though, that was it, Jack was back under Danny’s skin, so deep in fact that he now feels in tune with everything the other does. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

Waking up with Will and James was mad, he could barely control the urge to shove them both away and run like hell. Then again he also wanted to fuck them both all day just as much. He isn’t certain what that says about him, but probably nothing good.

 

Everyone is either hung over or still drunk from the night and early morning. Some haven’t even slept yet. Danny usually handles his alcohol really well so he doesn’t feel any different to normal in that respect.

 

The only thing he can really concentrate on is what Sam will say. Fucking Will was bad enough, but fucking both his best mate and his bloke means certain death. Not literally. Hopefully. Probably. If anyone could get away with it though then it would Foxwood boys, especially Sam.

 

Will woke up a few minutes after Danny whilst he was still deciding what to do. Everything was fine, both boys met each others eyes and Will seemed completely calm, which made Danny feel completely calm as well.

 

But then James woke up. He jumped like a cat sitting on top a car that had just started. Danny and Will had exchanged glances that clearly said, ‘here we go’.

 

James looked pained, badly enough that Will pulled him closer. I was only half amazed that James let him, his tensed body even loosened slightly. Only half amazed because it was Will, who is special in a way Danny can’t really explain. He has a way of making people feel comfortable no matter what.

 

Danny didn’t say anything to James, but Will whispered words into his ear. James became even more loose and even leaned in so his face was buried in Will’s neck. Will stroked James’ hair said to both of them that this was his problem to deal with and that he would take all the blame for it if Sam had an issue.

 

James held on tighter to Will and kisses his neck, Will had hummed approvingly at that. Danny had been mesmerised by how the new Foxwood boy managed to connect with James on what appeared to be quite a deep level.

 

James told Danny and Will that he’s be there with Will to tell Sam about it. They asked Danny what he wanted to do and Danny said he’s rather not be, if shit was going to hit the fan then he’d rather be far out of reach.

 

Although it seems like Will and James haven’t told Sam anything yet as nothing seems to have changed between any of them. Well, if he was being especially observant then he’d say James is sitting a bit closer to Will, but that could just be Danny over thinking things.

 

The real sight is really Ben. Kind, lovely old fashioned clothing wearing Ben, probably the nicest person you could ever meet. How he’d managed to start a fight with one person, let alone at least five by the look of him, is beyond Danny.

 

Ben’s face has been smashed right up. It pisses Danny off a bit actually, no one deserves that because of some stupid fight, especially someone like Ben. Ben won’t say much about it, and no one’s pushing too hard.

 

Although most of us would love to beat the shit out of whoever did it. No one’s owning up to it either, but that’s to be expected. They’d have to face Sam’s wraith if they did, which is pretty fucking terrifying if you’re a Foxwood boy.

James tries not to seem any different in front of Sam, he keeps thinking Sam will know just by looking at him. Of course that’s insane. Well, sort of, Sam is bloody sodding perceptive and he does know James better than anyone.

 

The guilt eats at James, he cannot understand what possessed him to do it. Something in Will’s beautiful pale blue gaze made James’ heart pound harder than anything he’d ever experienced. The when the chance to be with Danny came into the equation James was blinded by lust.

 

He’s only human. A teenage boy at that. Resisting both Will and Danny felt impossible last night, and the worst part is James now feels aroused around Will. Just being this close to him is difficult and yet he can’t seem to make himself move away either.

 

James is bad person, a bad friend, and there’s a part of him that is too selfish to care what Sam will say when he finds out. Will and James decided together that they would tell him tonight. They were going to tell him right away, but when they got back to their room Sam was sitting on his bed.

 

Sam looked at Will, and for a moment his eyes shined with hurt. James thought Sam knew then, but Will went over and kissed Sam before James could say anything. Sam didn’t hesitate to kiss back and both boys smiled at each other when they pulled apart.

 

Sam seemed happy with that, and James didn’t want to mess with Sam’s mood so he decided to say nothing. Whilst Sam was in the shower James and Will talked over what they would say. There isn’t actually many ways to say you’ve fucked your best mates new sort of boyfriend.

 

To distract himself James puts his hand up. Jacobs stops mid rant about creationism and raises an eyebrow, he says grimly,

“Yes, Mr Mathews, what insightful comment do you have for us today?”

 

“Sir, do you reckon Jesus was gay?” James asks, barely masking a smirk.

 

A few of the boys laugh under their breath and they all wait for Jacob’s reply. Jacobs sends a glare at James and straightens his jacket before answering,

“No, Jesus was not gay Mr Mathews because-”

 

“In all fairness, sir, you don’t really know that for sure. He could have been” James interrupts, he still tries to keep his face as passive as possible.

 

“Maybe Judas was his secret boyfriend sir” adds Luca with a full on grin spread all over his face.

 

“Yeah sir, maybe that’s why Judas got all pissy, because Jesus wouldn’t admit he was gay and be with him in public” Will reasons, he isn’t smirking, although there is a spark of amusement in those pale blue eyes.

 

By that point most of the boys are laughing behind their hands, or some such as Aron and Josh aren’t hiding it at all. Gabriel elbows Josh in the side, and they share a glance that James would swear is filled with sexual tension.

 

It wouldn’t be surprising if Josh did try it on with Gabriel last night, most parties spark off a few new relationships, or fights that lead to lifetime grudges. James just hopes Gabriel can let go of Jack finally and move on. Josh is a far better choice, then again in James’ opinion anyone is a better choice than Jack bastard Wild.

 

Jacobs looks like he’s about to scream.

 

“Shut up, all of you, Jesus was not gay because he didn’t exist!” 

 

 

“Sir, are you saying gay people don’t exist?” James replies.

 

 

That’s when everyone cracks. That is also when Jacobs actually screams. Not a girly high pitched scream like that time Mr. Carter got hit in the groin with a blue paint ball. But a proper full on rage filled scream.

 

 

 

Jacobs screams for a full minute before grabbing a chair and throwing out of the window. Foxwood goes through a lot of windows. And chairs. Foxwood is almost famous for throwing chairs out of windows, it’s just kind of their thing.

 

Jacobs then proceeds to fall to the ground heavily and starts crying. Most of the boys try to stifle their laughing, but some are not successful. James looks down at Mr. Jacobs who is now sobbing loudly.

 

Sam gets up and walks to the front of the room. He holds his hand up and everyone stops laughing, the room is silent except for Jacobs sobbing.

“Luca, go tell Chloe the situation”

 

Luca immediately gets up and leaves to do just that. Sam then goes down on one knee near Jacobs and waits a moment before flicking the man on his nose. Jacobs stops sobbing so violently and after a few moments comes to a complete stop.

 

James meets Will’s questioning gaze and shrugs. This isn’t the first time Jacobs, or any teacher for that matter, has lost it during a lesson. Not always because of James. Foxwood boys also have a reputation for driving teachers insane.

 

*

 

Sam watches Jacobs carefully, standing close to make sure the man is really calming down and won’t suddenly lose his shit all over again. After a few minutes Luca comes back with Chloe and Foxwood’s school nurse Miss Rose.

 

Miss Rose looks over Jacobs as Sam repeats the story Luca told her. Chloe just rolls her eyes and blows another bubble gum bubble the size of her head.

“You boys are going to run out of teachers to scare one day” she warns.

 

Sam says nothing, they have caused so many teachers to fear life that it’s almost ridiculous. Teachers were a lot tougher back in year seven and eight.

 

Miss Rose declares Jacobs ‘hanging on by a thread of fucking sanity you little shits’. Miss Rose likes to pretend she hates them, but she doesn’t really. She just hates young people in general, even though she’s not really that old.

 

 

It’s during lunch that Jack drags Danny into an empty classroom. There are no windows in this room that would allow other students to see inside. They’ve fucked here before. Danny knows he should have told Jack to fuck off when he grabbed him. But something about his cobalt blue gaze made Danny come alive once more with this feeling only Jack can elicit from him.

 

Jack has Danny up against a wall before he can get a word out. His lips come down over Danny’s almost punishingly. Jack seems intent on stealing every last bit of breath from Danny’s body. He holds him hard, maybe even harshly, his fingers dig in hard enough to leave bruises.

 

Danny loves it.

 

He liked being in control of Will and James last night, it had him harder than most rocks. But having Jack overpower him and take control like this is fucking amazing. It turns Danny on more than anything else in the world.

 

Jack bites Danny’s bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed, Danny whimpers and a shiver travels up through his entire body. He missed this, he missed Jack, and he hates both himself and Jack for it.

 

Jack starts grinding his hardness into Danny’s, his movements rough and almost out of control. He likes making Jack lose it like this, sometimes teasing him works or when they’ve been fighting. Only then does Jack let go and takes Danny like he means it.

 

Soon enough Danny’s trousers and underwear are ripped off and Jack is readying Danny’s hole for his cock. The feeling between them is desperate, he isn’t sure what sparked this mood in Jack but Danny isn’t about to stop it. This is what he lives for most of the time.

 

When Jack slides into Danny the whole world turns white and nothing but that sweet burning pain/pleasure mixture matters. This moment is all there is and they are the only two people in existence.

 

Jack is fully sheathed inside of Danny, he growls out the word,

“Dan” over and over again and he starts to move in and out of him, not even bothering to go slow.

 

They don’t meet each others gaze as Jack pounds his impressive length in and out of Danny’s tight body. The only noise between them is both of their heavy breathing long with a few moans, groans and whimpers every couple of seconds.

 

Jack doesn’t stop or relent for another seven minutes, and Danny doesn’t think he could ever stop wanting this. When Danny is close enough to come right there all over the bloody place, Jack leans in to steal a hard kiss from him.

 

His tongue invades Danny’s mouth and it feels almost like he’s staking a claim inside of Danny. He can feel Jack all around him, both his tongue and cock possessing Danny in a way no one else ever could.

 

Jack bites along Danny’s jaw and sucks hard enough on his neck to leave a mark that will be there for days. Jack doesn’t usually leave marks, at least not on purpose. For al of his flirty and charming nature Jack is actually very private about his sex life in the way that he doesn’t really talk about it or anyone he’s actually been with.

 

Jack pulls away then and meets Danny’s gaze for the first time during sex. That’s when Danny realises what position they are in. Every time Jack has always take Danny from behind, he just has. But they’re looking at each other now. Danny’s legs wrapped around Jack’s toned body and his hands gripping hold of his broad shoulders.

 

Jack’s eyes are intense as hell and Danny couldn’t look away right now even if he’d really wanted to. Jack’s eyes are like blue fire raging against the world around him, they’re so beautiful and almost otherworldly.

 

A muscle ticks in Jack’s jaw and his mesmerising eyes suddenly take on an undeniable edge, they almost look lethal, and Danny would be a bit scared if he didn’t know it’s still his Jack.

 

His Jack. Oh fuck.

 

Jack punches the wall next to Danny so suddenly that Danny gasps, causing Jack to drive into him hard over and over again for another minute before stopping again. He whimpers and tries to move up and down on Jack, the pleasure and buzzing feeling of impending orgasm almost too much.

 

Jack relents and begins fucking him again, but slowly this time, sending Danny mad with his torturously slow thrusting.

 

Their eyes meet again as Jack growls out,

“You fucked the new boy, Dan, baby”

 

Danny jerks in surprise at the obvious statement, it wasn’t a question, Jack very rarely asks anyone questions.

 

Sweat pours down over Danny’s forehead, it covers his body like an extra layer of skin, his breathing is erratic as he replies,

“Yes” because he can’t lie to Jack, especially not like this when Jack is owning him so perfectly.

 

Jack says nothing and simply speeds up his thrusting. He fucks Danny hard then, completely unrelenting, really taking Danny hard and fast. Danny could cry with how good it feels to be taken by Jack this way.

 

When they both reach the point of orgasm Jack presses his hot mouth up against Danny’s ear and whispers the magic words,

“Come for me Dan”

 

Danny comes hard. He always does when Jack tells him to, he instinctively waits for Jacks permission. Danny has no idea why, he just does. Jack seems to like it. They’ve done it ever since the first time when Jack snapped harshly at Danny that he couldn’t come without Jack telling him he could, because Jack owns him. He took Danny’s virginity in a way no other man ever had before, or has since.

 

A few moments after Jack comes too, they tumble over into the abyss together, clinging onto each other for dear life as an out of this world pleasure threatens to overwhelm them both.

 

As they come down from their highs, Danny can hear Jack half growling, half whispering something with his lips against Danny’s cheek. He can’t make it out at first, but when he can eventually hear it Danny swears he must be losing his mind for real this time because the word he can hear Jack whispering is,

“Mine”

 

 

Two weeks later and they still haven’t told Sam about what happened. They keep meaning to, but every time something comes up and gets in the way. It’s frustrating as hell, but at the same time James can’t help but feel relieved. He knows that makes him a shitty friend, an even shittier best friend. But how can you tell your best friend that you’ve fucked up this big without them hating you for it.

 

Loyalty is very important to Sam, it always has been. As their leader he needs to be able to trust them all to a certain degree, James especially. Being around Will both helps and makes things more difficult. For whatever reason he is still undeniably attracted to the new boy. Lust is more powerful than you’d think. It’s a bitch actually.

 

It’s not like James can escape Will either. He’s with Sam a lot of the time, which means they spend a lot of time together just the three of them. Hell, they live in the same sodding room. Sometimes James locks eyes with those pale blue sapphires and loses all train of thought, he freezes like an idiot and stares. Actually stares.

 

 

 

Sam noticed once and asked him if he was alright. James almost swallowed his own tongue. Luckily Will distracted Sam by kissing him to death. The worst part is James is starting to recognise that horrible feeling in his stomach every time Sam and Will kiss as jealousy.

 

Jealous! He’s bloody jealous of Sam touching Will, being kissed by him. Even just getting Will’s attention in general. It’s become a silent competition between them, even though Sam doesn’t even really know about he’s competing.

 

James and Will have not had enough times to talk alone to sort out their problems. But he does catch this look in Will’s eyes sometimes that sends James’ heart soaring. But soon after he is bogged down by guilt.

 

On the bright side nothing is weird with Danny. They haven’t talked about it, but it’s a general feeling between the three of them that everything is alright. At least in terms of their friendship. They all hang out normally and surprisingly there is zero tension. In fact Will and Danny appear to be very close lately.

 

Danny seems to be distracted and confused a lot of the time. James can guess why. It’s because of Jack, the arsehole has probably done something to upset Danny. On purpose most likely. Not that he’ll ever apologise for it. Prick.

 

James has been trying harder and harder not to let Jack get to him, but the more upset Danny gets the more James wishes he could do something to help. Killing Jack for example.

 

Sometimes people just need to be hit.

 

In the face.

 

With a chair.

 

James would happily be the one to do it.

 

They’re meant to have P.E. right now, but James could not be arsed with it. Neither could Jack apparently, because he’s just come to sit a few feet away from James. They’re both far away from the pitch where everyone else is, near the river.

 

James likes this place, it’s a good place to think. James is finding he has more and more to think about every bloody day. Not in a good way either.

 

James looks at Jack, not wanting to acknowledge him at all, but Jack is the kind of person who draws all eyes to him. He looks as handsome as ever, black hair styled messily, cobalt eyes raging like fire, a face that could be on magazine covers and a body no teenage boy should have.

 

James doesn’t envy Jack, not in the way people might think. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like not to give a shit about anyone else. Would life be better if the only person you had to worry about was you? James cannot fathom it, but he supposes it’s possible that life without moral limits could be more fun. More exciting maybe.

 

Jack doesn’t look at him for a long time. The silence stretches out into something else entirely, and James begins to feel like he’s been waiting for this moment. They’ve never really been alone, not like this, one of them always left long before now.

 

Usually it was James. Jack isn’t the type to let things bother him like that. Sometimes Jack would fight James, but even then he could tell that Jack was only humouring him and that there was no true anger behind it on his part. That pissed James off more than anything else.

 

“How do you do it?” asks James, his mind wondering why he even cares and at the same time not being able to take it back.

 

Jack says for a few long moments. He then turns those fire eyes on James, the intensity of them almost too much for James to handle. Jack doesn’t need to ask what James means by the question. He knows. He always does.

 

But in true Jack Wild fashion he answers, that voice of his still low and sexual, like the promise of a secret with every word,

“Sam is a better man than all of us. But that doesn’t mean he gets everything. Maybe it means he should. But life is rarely about what should be. Life does not follow our rules that way.”

 

James is shocked into silence. What do you say to that?

 

“You know about Will” it isn’t a question, and one look from Jack tells James exactly how much he knows. How doesn’t really matter. Not right now.

 

“I would never take Will…I mean…you can’t take a person” James says quickly, getting confused and stumbling over his words like a complete idiot.

 

Jack looks away from James then and out over the river. There is a very long pause before Jack speaks again.

“Take, maybe not. Steal, definitely. If the person wants to be stolen”

 

James shakes his head, dark blond hair sticking up after hours of him running his hands frustratedly through it. James had it cut by one of the future hairdresser boys. They used him as a test subject for their hair and beauty exam. The class is linked up with St. Mary’s boarding school for girls, but quite a few Foxwood boys do it as well.

 

They cut it so now is hair is short in the back and longer on top. James likes it in the way that it makes it a lot easier to stop from getting messy. James cannot pull of the messy art boy look like Danny and Will can.

 

Before James can reply to Jack, the other boy stands up. He walks away but stops right before disappearing into the trees, and says,

“No apologies. No excuses. No regrets. That’s how I do it”

 

A moment later Jack is gone and James is left feeling both determined and more conflicted than ever.


	6. Nothing is forgiven if it is not understood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss. A secret. A reveal.....x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter xxx

Gabriel smiles at Josh, his dark gaze taking in the other boy. He’s never had a proper boyfriend before, it feels different to how he thought it would. Better. Better than he could have ever imagined. Gabriel had no idea that Josh fancied him, for a long time apparently. 

He never even realised how much he cared for Josh until they kissed. It was one hell of a kiss though. Now he can kiss Josh whenever he wants, which causes excitement to rush through him every time he even thinks about it.

Right now they are sitting with Josh in between Gabriel’s legs outside by the football field. There are quite a few other boys outside, but they too far away to bother them. Especially with Josh reaching up to kiss Gabriel so softly and sweetly that he has to suppress a whimper.

Gabriel would be lying if he said he didn’t still have deep routed feelings for Jack. He will probably always melt just a little bit whenever he see’s Jack. But this thing he has with Josh is real and oh so good.

At first Gabriel was reluctant to accept what had happened between them. But eventually Josh, ever persistent, convinced him to give them a chance, and he’s really glad he did. They’ve always been close friends but now it’s like a whole new facet of their relationship has opened up, and not just the sex stuff either.

Despite the fact that they both yearn for physical contact they also both agreed to take it slow as not to ruin it. Sex changes things, Gabriel knows that first hand. Everything feels right with the world, or at least Gabriel’s own life seems to be going great.

Except for one thing; Luca. His twin brother has been acting really weird lately, even more than usual. He seems happy, like there’s something bubbling just underneath the surface. But at the same time he’s also being really secretive and defensive. Obviously there is something going on. Gabriel would say his brother is in love by the way he’s acting, but Gabriel honestly can’t think of who it might be.

Whoever it is Luca isn’t telling, for whatever reason. Maybe he just wants privacy. Luca had always been quite private about his sex life. It’s not really Gabriel’s place to pry, even if he is Luca’s brother. They usually share everything, occupational hazard with twins, but this time Luca is playing things very close to the chest. 

Gabriel can’t help but think that they must be special as hell for his twin to be losing it this much over him. Gabriel comes back into the present and kisses Josh harder, sliding his tongue inside the other boy’s mouth. They both moan into the kiss and his stomach fills with giant bats. Not butterflies, giant bloody bats.

*

Will leans in to accept a kiss from Sam. Perfect, handsome, clever, dominant and completely amazing Sam. He still can’t quite believe someone like Sam wants Will at all, let alone as much as he seems to. 

They are lying in bed together, wrapped up in each others arms, their hot skin touching all over. Will feels content in a way he never would have expected. This school really is mad. He’s been here only a few months now and still he can’t wrap his head around how a school can be this weird.

He isn’t complaining though. Not with Sam by his side like this. Sam kisses the top of Will’s head and he hugs him closer, or at least as ‘closer’ as they can get right now. “I think I’m falling for you Will” Sam whispers sincerely. He says things like that a lot. Coming from anyone else it would be cheesy and ridiculous, but Sam pulls it off without even having to try.

Will sits up a bit and looks into Sam’s strong golden eyes. They are completely mesmerising and Will finds it hard to ever look away from him, especially when they are like this. “You’re just saying that because I let you fuck me whenever you want” teases Will, a glint of amusement in his own blue eyes.

He really likes being with Sam like this, just them being together and talking. And fucking. And touching. And kissing after every few words.

Sam grins at Will before replying, “Actually that’s not true because I want to fuck you all the bloody time. I want you all the time”

Will would laugh at that if there weren’t such a note of sincerity within Sam’s words, the last line most of all. He opens his mouth to answer, but before he can get a word out his phone buzzes with a text.

Will thanks whoever is looking down on him right then for giving him an out. It’s not that Will doesn’t care about Sam, obviously he does, but it’s hard for him to express emotion. He can’t be the way Sam is, or the way Sam seems to want him to be. Will just isn’t built that way.

Will moves away from Sam quickly and gets out of bed to find phone among the discarded clothing on the floor. They practically ripped their clothes off today, or at least Sam ripped of Will’s. He finds the phone underneath a pair of boxers.

The text is from Danny. They agreed to meet, Danny is going through something difficult and the only person he can talk to seems to be Will. He doesn’t mind, Danny has become a close friend in Will’s time here. 

He turns back to Sam, who looks simply gorgeous still layed out naked in bed. Will stops to watch him for a moment, their gazes meet and Sam winks. His eyes promise pleasure if Will gets back into bed. Will is incredibly tempted to do just that, but then his phone buzzes again and he thinks better of it. Danny needs him right now. Sam will understand that because he cares about Danny too.

But even as Will gets dressed, and gives Sam a kiss goodbye, he can see hurt and disappointment in Sam’s golden eyes. He’ll have to sort that out later, Will would hate to hurt Sam. He kisses Sam again, a deep kiss this time that lasts for what seems like forever.

Will eventually pulls away leaves the room, his room, their room, without looking back.

As he walks to meet Danny, Will thinks over all the other problems that are plaguing him lately. What he did with Danny and James isn’t something he regrets, he couldn’t, it felt too good to be wrong. But he knows how much it would hurt Sam if he found out.

Will could have used many excuses, he was drunk and he never meant for it to happen, those are both true. But the ultimate truth is that he did do it, and in that moment, that night, he’d wanted James and Danny more than anything else in the world.

Now the real problem is James. Will is uncertain how to feel about the other boy. With Danny it’s different because they both understand it was just to blow off some steam and because they were attracted to one another. It wasn’t about emotions, at least not deep emotions.

With James it’s different. It still wasn’t about deep emotion that night between them, not really. But something happened, James and Will connected on a level neither of them expected. The connection just seems to be getting stronger with each passing day. 

Every time they look at each other Will wants James all over again. The intensity of the feeling scares him like nothing else ever has. The more time they spend together, the more Will finds himself feeling deeper and deeper emotionally, as well as physically, connected to James. He can see in James’ soulful grey eyes that he feels the same way. It’s one hell of a clusterfuck and Will has no idea what to do about it.

Chapter nine

Danny breathes a sigh of relief when he see’s Will. The other boy has been Danny’s only source of comfort over the last few weeks. Since that day Jack fucked him in the classroom, things have changed between them.

Will sits down next to Danny on one of the roof’s discarded sofa chairs. Their gazes meet after a few long moments and Will smiles gently, giving the other boy a chance to collect his drifting thoughts. Eventually Danny sits up a little straighter, his amber eyes shining in thought, “I don’t know how to feel Will” he says.

“About Jack? Or about your feelings for Jack?” asks Will carefully. 

Danny has told Will most of what has happened between himself and Jack over the last few years. He’s been attentive but not intrusive, and that’s one of the reasons why Danny likes talking to Will more than anyone else. Especially about this shit with Jack.

“Both. Maybe. I never really thought too much about what I feel for him. I never wanted to. Feeling anything for Jack Wild is emotional suicide and everyone knows it” Danny replies reluctantly. Over the last few weeks Jack hasn’t even looked at Danny. He won’t acknowledge his existence at all anymore, and Danny is left feeling like there’s a big hole in his life.

Fucking Jack Wild. Danny fell for it. Fell even though he knew there would be no safety net. He was right, and now he’s left with this inescapable feeling of loss. 

“He called me His Will. He said that and then just walked away. I don’t understand what the fuck I’m even meant to do with what I’m feeling. I don’t even really know what I want” Danny says in exasperation. Will nods his head as if actually understanding. Some part of Danny thinks Will really does understand.

“Have you considered talking to him about it, mate. Sounds like you have nothing to lose. He doesn’t have the right to make you feel this way. If you think it could help in any way then I’d say you should ask him what the fuck is going on” Will suggests. Danny has considered that himself, many times actually, but he always talked himself out of it. After everything that has happened, Danny honestly doesn’t know what he wants Jack to say.

Danny desperately wants to concentrate on something else so he decides to change the subject, “So, tell me the truth about you and James”. Will’s eyes widen and his handsome face lights up at the mention of the other boy’s name quite obviously. Danny finds himself smirking a little at that. 

“You’ve noticed that huh” replies Will, he bites his lip and chews on it absently, he’s nervous, something Danny has never really seen Will be before. It’s sexy as fuck, although most things about Will are. 

He can’t believe Will would think that Danny wouldn’t notice. You’d have to be blind to miss the way those two have been locking eyes for far longer than platonic friends lately. Almost nice to know someone has a complicated ‘love’ life as well. 

“I don’t know what it is between me and James. But I think about him all the time. Those grey eyes of his get me to every time. I want him, and it’s tearing me apart because of Sam” Will finally answers. 

Danny fights his own shock at Will’s admission, not because he doesn’t believe it’s true, but because he has never heard Will talk so much about his feelings. Will’s just not comfortable with it. He doesn’t mind talking about other people’s, but his own have always been well concealed from what Danny could tell. 

The shock must have been showing through because Will laughs, amusement sparking in his pale eyes, “Don’t worry , I’m not about to start crying all over you. It’s just a bit fucked at the moment, you know”

Danny nods in agreement. Yeah, things really are fucked. 

*

 

James has been thinking a lot about what Jack said. He knows what the other boy was getting at. He meant go after Will even though he’s with James’ best mate.

Even thinking about it makes James feel like a right tosser. Sam would never even consider going after James’ boyfriend. But then, Sam has always been the better person.

James is lying on his bed, thinking things over for the hundredth time that day. Sam is out with the rest of the lads, they’re off into town because it’s the weekend.

James stayed behind because he couldn’t stand the thought of watching Will and Sam together all bloody day. The jealousy has only gotten worse, so much so that even seeing them touch is uncomfortable for James.

He never thought he’d ever consider taking advice from Jack fucking Wild, but he actually is thinking about it, far too much really. Maybe if he just gives Will the option, that’s not so bad. Yes, yes it fucking is.

The closer he gets to Will the harder it is not to just say how he feels. The tension between the two boys is ridiculous. Everyone can see it, he can tell by the way they all watch the three of them. James, Will and Sam, they’re all just waiting for the inevitable explosion.

If things keep going as they are then it won’t be long before things really do explode. Sam obviously still doesn’t know about what happened that night. By this point both James and Will have sort of abandoned the idea of telling him. Even talking about that night is a danger zone for both of them.

“James, you lazy fucker” a voice comes from the doorway and James sits up so fast that his head swims. There he is, the beautiful, unattainable Will, those pale blue eyes alight with amusement as he waits for James to say something.

He’s standing in the doorway, after a few moments of silence where James tries and fails to come up with something not stupid to say, Will comes inside and closes the door behind him.

Will walks over to James’ bed and sits down beside him. His messy dark brown hair is even more tousled than usual and James has the sudden urge to run his fingers through the tangled strands. He wants to touch the other boy so bad that it’s almost a physical ache.

Will turns to meet James’ gaze and smiles lazily at him, that carefree look on Will’s beautiful face makes his heart beat faster and the world seems to stand still with the blue eyed boy so close. 

“J, you been avoiding me lately” he says, there is an undertone of hurt in Will’s voice that cuts into James like a blunt knife. He is surprised as Will rarely shows any deep emotion at all.

What Will said wasn’t a question and James doesn’t really know how to answer, because he HAS been avoiding the other boy. But only because being around him and not being able to touch him or kiss him, or even admit to his feelings, was too bloody hard.

“I’m sorry Will.” James admits with a shrug, not sure what else to say. Will’s smile falls away completely and James misses it already. He hates that it’s his fault Will is obviously upset. He wants to be the one who makes things better, not the one who causes the problems.

“Why?” Will asks simply.

Again James has little clue how to answer without giving everything away. After a long silence James cannot stand it a moment longer and he leans forward to steal a kiss from Will.

Will doesn’t even hesitate and instantly melts into the kiss, pressing his lips against James’ and even whimpering quietly as James slides his tongue into the other boy’s mouth.

It really is like fireworks going off all around him. James used to think that it was all bullshit and that a kiss was just a kiss. But kissing Will, touching him in this way is…..there’s nothing ‘just’ about it. James could go his whole life craving kisses from Will.

Chapter ten

Sam leaves the room quietly, still too stunned to make any sound at all. His heart feels like it might be dying, giving up on keeping him alive. How could he not have known? It seems to obvious now he thinks about it. The two of them, their eyes meeting more often than not.

Grey eyes and Pale blue. Wanting, desiring, yearning. Loving? Is it only lust or could there be more. Surely there must be. James would not…he would not betray Sam for less. Best friends since childhood. That must mean more than lust.

Sam is running without even realising he’s doing it. Just needs to get away. To think. Reacting in any way now would be pointless. Sam runs into someone but barely registers the hit until a familiar voice says, “Jesus Christ Sam, almost knocked me over you lunatic. Are you alright? Sam. Sam.”

Sam meets the eyes of his good friend Harry. He looks worried. Sam must look worse than he thought. “I’m alright Harry, just…thinking.”

What else can Sam say, ‘I was breaking down because my best mate is in love with what is mine’. It seems insane to Sam, and he saw it clearly with his own two eyes. The way they kissed was mind blowing. They didn’t even notice when Sam came into the room. Will and James, locked together in a moment so intimate that Sam felt like he was intruding on something important. 

Harry frowns but does not call bullshit on what obviously is bullshit. He puts his arm around Sam and they go into the empty common room. They sit on one of the sofas and Harry watches Sam without saying anything, his kind and startling green eyes waiting for answers.

Sam isn’t sure what the right answer is. He only came back to see where Will went off to. He was meant to come into town with Sam and the others, but at the last minute he decided to stay. He didn’t mention James. Sam knew James was staying behind too, but he thought nothing of it. Didn’t question it at all.

Now all he can do is question everything. Did they plan it? How long has it been going on? Were they ever going to tell him? Did Will ever care about him at all? Was every kiss, every touch, a lie? Sam was so sure he felt something between himself and Will, an impossible connection from the very first time they met.

Sam loves him. He never admitted it before to anyone, not even himself. But there it is, clear as fucking day inside his mind. He loves Will. Will who is so genuine and beautiful and rough and more than Sam could ever have wanted in his wildest dreams.

“Everything is wrong Harry. I’m left with too many questions and no one I can ask for the answers. They’ve both fucked with my head and now I don’t know what to do about it.” Sam says eventually, taking in a deep breath. 

Harry tilts his head thoughtfully. See’s a flash of something in Harry’s eyes that Sam has never seen before. Cruelty. A harshness that is so opposite to Harry’s personality that Sam has to fight the urge to move away from him.

Sam reads people damn well most of the time. There’s always been an anger inside of Harry, but it was dormant. Not like Danny’s explosive anger or like Aron and Luca’s carefully planned revenges. Sam wonders what happened to bring it to the surface like this. Is that something else Sam has missed whilst being distracted by his feelings for Will?

“You should demand answers Sam. Do not let them get away with fucking with you. They know the rules of friendship, of loyalty, and they broke them, you have every right” Harry replies, that clipped tone to his voice is new also and Sam isn’t sure what to make of it.

But something else catches his attention even more, “Wait, ‘they’, do you know who ‘they’ even are?” Sam feels something awful coil in his gut and when Harry answers, “Yeah. James and Will, they’ve been getting off with each other haven’t they?” Sam’s whole world crumbles even more.

“Who knows about it?” Sam barely whispers, anger and despair rising within him. Harry looks unsure, as if only now deciding that his words were too blunt. “Most people within our lot, anyone with eyes really. The way those two look at each other all the sodding time”

Sam doesn’t want to hear another word. So, it was obvious. He should have seen it. Would have if it had been anyone else. Maybe he did see, and only ignored what was right there in front of him because the pain of being right was too much. Is still too much.

He gets up and leaves the common room and Harry behind. Sam keeps moving until he is back outside of his own door. Are they still kissing like before, or have they moved on? Did they know how much this would hurt him? James would have, he’d have known. 

Sam slams the door open with all the pent up anger he can find and storms in like an avenging Angel. His golden eyes practically glowing with emotion. Harry was right about one thing. He deserves answers from both of them. 

*

“Ben, why the fuck do you have to do this? You drive me fucking crazy on purpose. You like making me hurt.” Ben flinches back from the anger, his body still reacts even though his mind no longer does. He holds Ben against the wall of their room. No one else around. No one to save him. No one to hear the screams that dried up months ago. No one who will understand why.

The forgotten.

 

The bruises and cuts have only just healed from last time. It was easier in the summer because nobody asked questions. Now his friends look at him with concern and a sense of distance because they know he is lying to them and they don’t know why.

The unloved.

 

They think asking helps, wanting to find out who is ruining their friend, and do something to ‘help’. But asking only makes things worse for Ben. It makes Him angry. When He’s angry Ben is bad more often. 

The abandoned. 

 

Ben is not ruined, he is bad. Bad people need to be punished, that is how it is. Ben knows that he is lucky to be loved even though he is bad. Right now he is not loved. He is nothing. Bad. Just bad. The punches and the kicks don’t hurt him anymore. Ben once began to question what pain is.

The unwanted. 

 

But then He found other ways to punish Ben. To cut into him, to leave marks that only He and Ben ever get to see. His back and stomach full of slanted lines and patterns. Scar patterns marking his body as owned. Not loved. Punished. Because Ben is bad. Nothing.

The broken.

 

He brings Ben away from the wall and then and throws him down onto the bed. Ben stays still and makes no sound. In this moment he deserves the emptiness. Ben is numb and shirtless. The knife is cold and harsh, more blunt than before. Blood flows, but Ben does not miss it. The badness seeps away in his warm blood. Skin opening, letting in the good-the rightness of pain.

The empty

 

He leans in to brush his lips over the blood. He lets Ben taste it as kisses are taken from him. Never gentle. Never forgiving. Never remorseful. Why apologise for what is yours to hurt, to bleed, to punish. Later when He is inside of Ben, tears flow from His eyes, no longer Ben’s. Ben has only blood, no tears. He holds on tight to Ben like a lifeline to His own sanity and Ben promises to never let go.

The needed. 

 

The everything.

 

The dying. 

 

The nothing. 

 

 

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! xxx


	7. The dog and the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight. An offer. And love....oh love....you complicated bitch you xxx

Chapter eleven

James and Will spring apart so fast that Will almost falls right off the bed. The look in Sam’s eyes is pure anger; anger and hurt and betrayal. All the things James feared he’d see in his best friend’s gaze if he ever found out. 

 

Both of them are still fully clothed. Kissing had somehow been intense enough as it was, neither of them pushing for more than tasting each other. James felt he could have gone on kissing Will for hours, it would never get boring or tedious.

 

He probably could have come in his jeans from just the sounds Will was making as James kissed him hard and deep. There was no guilt whilst they were kissing, it felt right in every way. 

Now the guilt fills him up so fast that he feels like he’s drowning. James never wanted to hurt his best friend, but judging from Sam’s expression, he has. Very badly. Unforgivably, even. 

 

“What the fuck? No, I mean, seriously, what the fucking hell?” Sam shouts, his rage building into an inferno that James knows is going to hurt all of them. Will seems surprisingly calm, James has no idea how he’s managing it. Makes him love Will just a little bit more, which is such a very wrong thought to have right now.

 

“It was my fault Sam. I kissed him, he was just surprised, it was all me” Will replies steadily, his pale eyes looking deep into Sam’s. That seems to knock something out of both Sam and James. It isn’t true. Not really. 

 

Will may have invited James to join him that night with Danny, but James was the one who kissed him today. It was James who fell for Will and had to have him, even if it was just for one kiss. He knows Will is protecting him as he promised he would months ago.

 

“No. It was me Sam, I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Never” James begs with both his voice and his eyes for Sam to not hate him despite the awful things he has done.

 

Sam seems conflicted for a moment, his golden eyes shining now with more pain than anger, “How long has it been going on?” he asks, as if neither of them had spoken. 

 

Before James can say another word Will stands up from the bed, his stance strong and unapologetic. “It was the night of the first party. Me and someone else were getting drunk, we fucked. Then I saw James, I kissed him, practically forced him to join us. He was gorgeous and hard and I wanted him. I wanted them both, and they wanted me and each other. I wish you’d have been there Sam, it was amazing, would have been better with you” Will explains slowly and without regret.

 

James still has no words left but sorry, so, so sorry. For everything. For even thinking about Will in that way, let alone touching him. For being so weak as to put lust before friendship and then to fall for Sam’s boyfriend completely by accident. 

 

Sam looks lost, unsure of everything. Will’s words seem to have struck something inside of him, what that something is James cannot possibly fathom. “You’re not sorry are you?” the question obviously directed at Will.

 

Will moves closer to Sam. James expects him to flinch back from Will, but Sam stands his ground, the way he always does when faced with something difficult. 

 

James can only see Will from behind, but he can imagine how his beautiful face is set in determination, his pale blue eyes completely certain of his answer when he says, “No, I’m not. I regret hurting you, and not being honest sooner, but no I am not sorry about what happened between me and James back then, or now”

 

Sam moves even closer to his boyfriend, so close now that only inches separate them. For a moment James thinks Sam will hurt Will and so he stands, ready to protect him, stop them both from something Sam will regret later. 

 

But Sam doesn't hurt Will. He does something James never could have expected. Sam slides one hand around behind Will’s neck, the other moving to pull him close by his belt loops. Then he kisses him. Sam kisses Will like the world is ending and they are the only two people left in existence. The kiss is heated and angry and loving all at once. 

*

“Fuck you Aron, you fucking wanker!” Danny punches Aron hard in the face, his strength forces Aron to the floor. No one intervenes in this fight. This fight is Danny’s and everyone knows it. Aron had no fucking right to say what he did. 

 

Things between Danny and Jack have been frosty at best, but nobody has mentioned it. They know Danny would knock their teeth out for even trying. Aron, the arrogant fucker, thought he could get away with it, that Danny wouldn’t hurt him because Jack used to fuck him too.

 

No chance. Danny has been spoiling for a fight for far too long. He had allowed himself to wallow in the pain of losing Jack from his life. He missed him more than he would ever admit. 

 

Jack is in the room now. Watching Danny beat the shit out of Aron with disinterest. To everyone else it may seem like Jack doesn’t give a shit. But Danny knows Jack’s body language too well now. He knows that Jack is watching everything intently. 

 

He fucking cares. About what, or who, Danny has no idea. But he cares. Jack fucking Wild actualy cares. Well whoopdi freakin' doo, there's a first time for everything.

It burns Danny up inside that Jack thinks he has any right to care about anyone. The bastard has been ignoring Danny for weeks. But now he suddenly decides to give a fuck what Danny does. Fuck him. Fuck Aron. Fuck everyone else as well for enjoying this drama between him and Jack. Fuck ‘em all.

 

Aron gets up, teeth bared in anger, blood streaming from his nose. Danny smiles at the sight of the indignant rage and the blood. Let him be pissed off. Let him come after Danny with all he’s got so that Danny can knock him down again and again and again, until this rage wears off.

 

He comes at Danny fast, but Danny was waiting for it. He kicks Aron hard in the stomach, and the other boy falls to the floor, arms wrapped around himself, crying out from the pain. 

Good. 

Danny kicks him again in the face so he is slammed onto his back once more.

 

Aron screams like he’s been set on fucking fire and Danny rolls his amber eyes. He smirks as Aron curls up into a ball. Danny wants to kick him again, to make him bleed from more places, to break bones. He wants Aron to feel pain. Really feel it.

 

Danny hurts all over, all the time. Not physically, but from the inside. Danny knows full well it isn’t Aron he’s really mad at. But beating the shit out of Jack wouldn’t have any affect. The other boy would fight back and then act like nothing had happened afterwards the way he always does.

 

Danny hates that. Hates that he has no affect on Jack. No affect on Jack’s life at all. But he remembers the words he spoke, “Mine”. He said that word, he whispered it intimately into Danny’s ear when his cock was still deeply sheathed inside of Danny. 

 

Since then Danny has come up with a million theories as to why he said it. At the time he’d felt so…amazingly happy, like all was right with the world. He was Jack’s. Mine. That word spoken by Jack reached down inside of Danny to a place he never knew existed and held on tight.

 

It made warmth spread through his body like liquid fire. It had felt right. So fucking right. But then Jack went cold, even more so than usual after they had sex sometimes. It was like he became a completely different person, and Danny had no idea how to react.

 

Now all Danny can think is that Jack did it on purpose to mess with him. He didn’t mean it. Mine. He was just fucking with Danny. Jack could not have meant it, he just couldn’t. That would sound like he has feelings, and Jack Wild does not have feelings. Not for anyone.

 

Danny hadn’t realised how deeply he’d gotten into his thing with Jack. If he had he would have done anything to escape it. The fate of having genuine feelings for Jack Wild is not kind or fair.

Anyone who falls for Jack Wild deserves scorn. 

Aron is still curled up on the floor bleeding and making pained noises. Danny doesn’t care though. Not right now. He looks up and for the first time since that day in the classroom, Jack meets his gaze full on. Danny almost falls to the floor himself because of the intensity in the bastard’s blue fire yes.

 

They hold each others eyes for a very long moment and Danny forgets to breathe. Nothing else exists in this moment. Just them. Just Danny and Jack. The beaten dog and the lone wolf. The mad troublemaker and the stone cold prick. 

 

For the briefest moment a flicker of emotion shows in Jack’s dark eyes. Danny almost chokes in disbelief in response. 

The look in Jack’s eyes said one thing, and one thing only; I miss you.

Then Jack looks away and Danny’s whole world shatters again. Everything comes back into focus. Aron is still on the floor, looking like he’s in a hell of a lot of pain. 

 

Danny forces himself to breath evenly and kneels down to grab hold of Aron’s upper arm. He hauls the protesting boy to his feet and then up into his arms.

 

Without thinking or looking back Jack carries Aron from the room to find their school nurse. 

Fuck ‘em all. Mine. 

Mine.

Mine.

Mine.

*

Sam finally pulls away from Will, but keeps their foreheads and bodies pressed together. Sam lets their hot breath mingle for a few moments before whispering, “I fucking love you Will.” His voice cracks on Will’s name. 

 

He does love Will, the other boy was so honest with him. So...just...Will. That the anger towards him just couldn’t compete with the love he feels for the other boy. Sam has made a decision. It’ll hurt like fuck, but it has to be done. It has to be this way. He refuses to let Will go.

“If you can’t decide between us then, fuck, you can have us both” Sam states, meaning every word, his golden eyes do not leave Will’s. He loves Will, and cannot lose him now. If sharing him with James is what it takes then he’s willing to try.

James makes a noise of protest from behind Will and Sam pulls away completely from the other boy. He reaches out to link his fingers with Will’s. Looking at James would be too hard right now, the betrayal still fresh in his mind. 

Will arches an eyebrow questioningly, he doesn’t have to ask Sam to repeat what he said. He knows full well what Sam is suggesting and that he isn’t joking. Will understands Sam in a way no one ever has before, not even James. He loves him for that, and can’t imagine finding the kind of connection they share with anyone else.

“Sam…..I want you, you know I do” Will squeezes Sam’s hand and then turns to catch James’ eye, “but I can’t say I don’t want James”. James takes in a sharp breath, his grey eyes shining with emotion he is struggling to contain.

“I don’t understand. I wish I did, but I don’t. All I know is I will to anything to keep you Will, I swear anything” Sam states firmly. He has always been the leader, the strong one who knows exactly what to do and isn’t afraid to do it. 

But since the moment they met something about Will has thrown him off, made him act in a way he’s never acted before. Will has made him feel things he never thought possible.

“You want us…to share Will?” James asks incredulously, like Sam has just suggested they go bloody hippogriff hunting. Will holds his other hand out to James, his pale blue eyes asking a silent question.

James looks at the hand sceptically. But there is also hope and longing in his gaze. His eyes hold so much emotion that it almost floors Sam. How could he not have fucking noticed how much James wants Will? Cares for him. Loves him.

Sam exhales loudly, something is lodged in his throat making it difficult to talk. After few long, and tense, moments James steps forward and takes Will’s hand. Sam feels the sudden urge to pull Will to him, to hold him tight and never let anyone else touch the blue eyes boy. 

But he just has to bear it, even though the pain is more than he ever could have imagined. Sam wants Will to love him, and only him. Maybe it’s still possible, but for now he’ll just have to accept things as they are.

Sam looks away from Will’s beautiful face to James. The boy who has been his best friend since he can remember is now….what, his enemy? His competition? 

James still seems unsure, and is pleading silently with his stormy grey eyes for Sam to understand. The worst part is he does understand. How could he not when here he is willing to enter into this strange as fuck relationship?

There is one thing he wants cleared up now though, “But, this is it Will, me and….and James. Just us, no one else”. Sam can’t handle the thought of anyone else getting to touch Will, getting to know him in the way Sam only wants himself to know the other boy. 

Will does not hesitate though, “Yes. Only you and James”, he looks back over at James and pulls him closer. The three boys stand together like that, holding onto each other, for a few very long minutes. Those minutes are charged with so much emotion that Sam thinks they might not survive it.

James meets Sam’s eyes again, he can see that James is truly sorry. But that means jackshit to Sam. He isn’t pissed with him anymore because of what happened between him and Will. He’s pissed because James didn’t have the fucking balls to say so, to tell Sam exactly how he felt.

Sam lets James know that, puts it all into one look. James understands and barely manages not to flinch. Will looks between them, and Sam has no doubt he knows this isn’t over, at least not between Sam and James.

Will let’s go of both their hands suddenly and steps back away from them. He takes a deep breathe before saying calmly, “You both mean something to me, and I won’t lie, I don’t know if this will work out. It could go fucking horribly wrong. I won’t come between the two of you though, I don’t want to, that was never my intention, alright. You two bein’ best mates can’t ‘ave anything to do with this relationship or it won’t work. How you feel about each other cannot be dictated by how you feel for me. So, I’m going to leave now, and I want you both to deal with your shit. If you can’t, or won’t, then that’ll be it” 

He silences both Sam and James’ protests with one ice cold look. Will steps forward and kisses Sam softly on the lips, he turns to James and pulls him into a familiar embrace. Then, without another word, he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Sam and James are left alone together. Sort out their shit, or kill each other in the fucking process, either way, neither of them are willing to give Will up without a sodding good fight. 

*

Aron sits quietly whilst Miss Rose, the school nurse, looks him over. She sends disapproving looks Danny’s way the entire time. But Danny just leans against the wall, thickly muscled arms crossed, his ruggedly handsome face a hard emotionless mask. 

“Looks like just a lot of bruising-this time. You’ll hurt like a tramp who fell asleep on the floor of the London underground and been kicked about all day for your trouble, but apart from that, you’ll survive” Miss Rose sighs heavily with another glare at Danny, who responds with an arched eye brow and nothing else.

Aron knows he pushed too far with Danny. He knew it then too, but something in him wanted to push the other boy to his limits. He can’t say why. 

 

There is definitely something about Danny that has always interested Aron. But because of his strange connection with Jack, Aron never felt like he could hope to understand him. 

 

He can see now how much Danny is hurting because of Jack. More importantly Aron can now see that it isn’t one sided, at least not completely; which makes Aron curious as to what makes Danny so special? Why him out of all the others Jack has been with?

 

Aron long ago let any animosity he might have had towards Jack for the way things ended between them go. But Aron is curious by nature, always has been. That’s probably why Jack interested him so much, because he is the ultimate mystery. 

 

His secrets wrapped up and hidden inside a fucking gorgeous shell. 

 

Aron understands the physical draw of Danny. He isn’t sexy the way Jack and the Italian twins are, or handsome like Sam and James, or even beautiful like Will and Josh. But he is undeniably attractive in a rough edged way. 

 

Aron can’t imagine what it would be like to be fucked by Danny, although he seems like the hard and dirty type.

 

Miss Rose cleans some of the more obviously bleeding wounds and then leaves the room because she got a page from the other side of the school. Another fight maybe. In a school full of boys who live together all the sodding time there are bound to be fights, and plenty of them.

 

The moment Miss Rose leaves Aron looks over at Danny and says, “I’m sorry, alright. I pushed too far, I was a wanker. I shouldn’t have said what I did”. 

 

Danny seems calm, which is sort of worrying to Aron as most of the time Danny walks around looking like he wants to punch something. Aron can only guess that the other boy let out enough of his frustration to feel sated for now. He waits for Danny to respond, either with renewed anger or acceptance.

 

Surprisingly Danny does neither. He stands up straight from leaning against the wall, his dark amber eyes burning with an emotion Aron cannot place. He doesn’t seem angry, although he doesn’t look all that happy either.

 

“We’ve been mates for a long time Aron. When you started up with Jack at the beginning of the year I was pissed because I didn’t think you’d be the type to fall for his shite” Danny watches Aron carefully, his tone is non-judgemental, it merely sounds as if he’s stating simple facts.

 

Aron isn’t sure what to say to that. For a long time Aron didn’t think of himself as the type to submit to Jack Wild. But somehow the bastard got under Aron’s skin and affected him more than anyone else ever has. 

 

“I didn’t fall for any of his bullocks Danny” Aron replies finally after a long pause, “I never fell for him like the other do. He called it off before I could get to that horrific place, lucky for me”

 

Danny scoffs out a self deprecating laugh, “Yeah, lucky you” he murmurs almost to himself. Aron frowns, wondering just how deep Danny’s feelings for Jack go. He wouldn’t be the first to fall in love with him. But Aron can’t help but think there’s more to it with Danny.

 

He doesn’t follow Jack around like most of the others who have fallen hard for him do. In fact most of the time Danny has seemed to hate Jack. Does he hate that he has feelings for him? Aron can’t blame the amber eyed boy if that’s the truth. 

 

Danny comes forward suddenly and jumps up to sit next to Aron on the examining table. The muscles in Danny’s arms strain impressively as he balances himself on them before seating himself comfortably. Danny really does have one hell of a body, he looks a lot older than he actually is. 

 

Danny meets Aron’s nearly black eyed gaze again, he leans forward and presses a kiss to Aron’s lips. Aron stiffens at first but then melts into Danny as the other boy cups the back of his head and holds him firm. The kiss is long, but not passionate, its something else, and not like any kiss Aron has ever had. 

 

“I’m sorry for fucking you up. It wasn’t really you I was pissed at Aron, alright” Danny says when he pulls back. Aron sucks in a deep breath and nods, he isn’t quite ready to speak yet. 

 

Aron finally gets what’s special about Danny; he’s as much of a fucking mystery as Jack is. And Aron never could resist a mystery


	8. Dead lock:no escape for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unforgivable crime, a classic reveal and more confusion than you can shake a stick at...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little more serious here folks.

Before James can say anything to Sam, his best friend’s fist hits him right on the jaw. James falls the fuck over because he wasn’t at all expecting the punch. Even though he probably should have been after the way he's fucked up.

“That, was for making my boyfriend fall for you on purpose” Sam says casually, as if he was commenting on the weather and not almost knocking James out for betraying him.

James rubs his jaw where Sam hit him and winces hard at the sudden jolt of pain. He pushes himself back up onto his feet and nods in acknowledgement. “What do you mean by sharing Will, Sam.” James see’s no point in apologising again, obviously Sam doesn’t want to hear it and James can’t blame him.

“So, you admit it, you did do it on purpose?” Sam grinds out, the anger sparking in his eyes once again. But as James opens his mouth to speak Sam waves it away, signalling he didn’t want an actual answer to the question.

James falls silent, waiting for Sam to answer his question about sharing Will. Sharing Will? What does that even mean? Sam can’t honestly expect them to…to what, he has Will Monday through Thursday and James has him Friday to Sunday?

It’s insane to even think about it. A relationship like that would be insane, it could never work between the three of them. James imagined Sam finding out loads of times, but never once did he consider this scenario inside his head.

Sam sighs heavily and runs a hand through his blond hair, his golden eyes fix on James suddenly and he fights not to flinch away from the look on his best mate's face. “I love him" Sam says simply, as of it's the answer to fucking world hunger or something. "I. Love. Him. Do you?” Sam asks, the question carrying greater weight than it would seem in any other situation.

James doesn’t even need to think about it, “Yes, I do, I really do” he would never have risked their friendship like this otherwise. But he doesn’t say that because Sam is still sending off very clear signals that he doesn’t want to hear it.

“Then we need to make this work. We can make it work. Say you’ll help me make this work James”, just like that Sam the leader is back. He knows exactly what he wants and will do anything to make it happen. James always admired that in his friend, but this time he isn’t sure if it’s possible.

Sam holds out his hand, if James takes it then he will be agreeing to this. All of it is completely mad, bonkers as hell. But then, this is Foxwood Academy, and they are Foxwood boys. Fuck normal. Fuck the rest of the whole damn sodding world. Foxwood boys do as they like, fuck the consequences or what anyone else thinks.

James takes Sam’s hand and they shake once. Sam holds on for a moment longer than he needs to and their eyes meet. James see’s the same anger and betrayal, but there’s determination there now too. Just like that James knows nothing will ever be the same again, for either of them.

*

The next day Gabriel, Josh, Danny and Aron are talking about what happened the night before. Danny went to look for Ben, as they were meant to be working on a project for English together. He went to his room and walked in on something he’ll never damn well forget for the rest of his bloody life.

Ben, covered in bruises and blood.

He looked like an extra from a horror movie and for a moment Danny thought he would be sick at the sight of it. Not because he’s not used to blood and cuts an bruises, but because it’s BEN.

Ben, the nicest boy on the whole damn planet. For months now they’d all been trying to work out who had given Ben all those bruises on his face and arms after that first party. There have been others since then, and the boys had been desperately trying to convince Ben he needed to tell someone what the fuck was going on.

But Ben always refused to tell them where the bruises had come from. When Danny found him like that in his room he couldn’t possibly let it go. Ben still tried to make up excuses even though he was in so much obvious pain.

Ben wouldn’t let Danny take him to Miss Rose, but Danny insisted that at least help the other boy clean himself up. Ben relented on that front. The whole time Danny tried to get Ben to tell him what had happened, he seemed dazed and flinched whenever Danny touched him.

Danny did the only thing he could think of. He called Will. If anyone could get Ben to talk then it would be Will.

There is just something about Will that makes you trust him completely. Ben didn’t even get angry when Will came striding into the room no holes barred. He sat down on the bed next to Ben.

Will acted as if nothing was wrong, like Ben didn’t look as if he’d been run over by a herd of elephants. Ben seemed confused at first as Will wasn’t talking about his injuries or anything even remotely related to them.

Somehow it worked though and half an hour later Ben was telling both Will and Danny everything in subdued tones. He seemed so frightened, but at the same time he acted as if it was all completely normal.

Danny could barely control his temper as Ben revealed that it had been Harry, his own boyfriend, who had been hurting him like this all through summer and now in term time as well. Danny found it almost impossible to believe. Harry may be the son of a crime boss, but he’s always seemed so…even tempered. Kind.

At the same time Danny wondered how they could have possibly missed it for all this time. The worst part was that Ben didn’t appear to be at all bothered by the fact that his boyfriend had been abusing him. It scares Danny to think of Ben, who is so sweet and forgiving, believing he deserves to be hurt and abused.

Will didn’t seem to have any problem understanding it at all. But then again, he never does. You can’t be sure what goes on inside his bloody head most of the time.

After Ben was done telling them, Will simply nodded and told Ben to try and sleep. Ben did so without any further comment, he did look exhausted. Danny had been reluctant to leave him, but Will gave him ‘that look’.

The one that tells Danny he knows what he’s doing. Danny trusts that look on Will so he allowed himself to be led out of the room. Once the door had been closed behind them Will said they would have to tell headmaster Dickson. Danny balked at first, saying they should talk to Sam first.

Will argued that Sam is busy right now, and also that he would tell Dickson anyway. Considering Will’s status as Sam’s boyfriend Danny assumed he would know what Sam would do and eventually agreed they should tell Dickson.

By that night everyone knew about Harry and Ben.

Dickson had behaved uncharacteristically serious the entire time Danny and Will relayed what Ben had told them. Afterwards Chloe was sent to get Ben and take him to Miss Rose. No one argues with Dickson when he’s using his serious headmaster voice.

Not even Ben argued against going to see the nurse even though he had before.

All the boys got together and tried to find Harry but he must have caught wind of what was going on because no one could find him.

The next morning Ben was missing too. He must have snuck out in the night. Everyone was going frantic and Sam took over as per usual. He told them all they had to find Ben. He separated them into groups so they could cover the grounds faster. They all hoped to hell that Ben hadn’t left Foxwood completely. Especially with Harry.

Luca couldn’t come out though. He said he was ill and he looked it too. There was something in his eyes that Danny had never seen in the other boy before. A pain and almost horror that Danny had to turn away from.

Gabriel said it was probably something to do with his secret boyfriend. Danny made a mental note to look into it. After the fuck up with Ben they all seemed to be pulling together a lot more than they had been recently.

Danny is practically shaking with worry over Ben. His hand brushes Aron’s and he looks over at the other boy. Aron smiles almost shyly at him and Danny finds himself smiling back slightly, something fluttering in his stomach at the contact.

Ever since taking Aron to the nurse after beating the crap out of him, Danny has noticed the other boy taking a very obvious interest in him. Not in the way most of the boys do either. He seems genuinely interested in Danny. Danny isn’t sure what to do with the new feelings. Not that it matters right now. They need to find Ben before anything awful happens to him.

*

Will is in a group with James and Sam. The three of them didn’t speak much last night after Will was finished telling them the basics of what had been going on between Ben and Harry.

For whatever reason Sam didn’t seem all that surprised and he revealed to them both that he has been starting to realise something was off with Harry. Will knows he feels very guilty about not noticing sooner and dealing with it as he usually would such things among the Foxwood boys.

Sam see’s it as his job to look after them all. So in a way he feels he has failed them all, but mostly he feels he has failed Ben.

James seemed genuinely disgusted by the news that someone had been hurting Ben. Even more so that the person hurting Ben had been one of their own. In some ways Will reckons James feels betrayed by Harry as they were close friends for a long time.

They haven’t talked at all about the idea for their strange relationship. Will is glad to give both himself and them more time to think about it all.

Getting Ben to tell him what had been happening was easier than he’d thought. Will is more worried about Ben’s mental state than his physical one though. Physical scars are one thing, but emotional ones fuck you up for life.

 

They are quite far out now, almost at the very beginning of the Foxwood property. Will doesn’t know what Sam expects them to find. If Ben ran off with Harry then it’s more than likely that they left Foxwood completely. But Will isn’t convinced Ben is with Harry at all, he doesn’t think Harry would take Ben away like this.

 

Will is no expert on relationship abuse, but from living back on his estate he saw a few too many things. From his experience Ben would be the one looking for Harry, whilst Harry would want to get a far away from the other boy as possible.

 

Will feels a hand brush his and he blinks in surprise at James. He can’t stop the smile that spreads over his face. James’ big grey eyes hold something new, something that wasn’t there yesterday or even this morning. Almost as if he’s come to a decision.

 

James is a few inches taller than Will and is also slightly slimmer. Sam is a little taller than both of them, and a bit broader. Both of them are handsome, they also both look incredibly privileged though, even in just jeans and a t-shirt. Neither Sam nor James would fit in on Will’s old estate.

 

Will allows his fingers to brush over James’ in return and without him even meaning them to, they twin their little fingers together. The wind blows James’ light brown curs around and Will has the sudden urge to play with them, to run his fingers through the other boy’s hair.

 

Yeah, he’s come a long way since first arriving at Foxwood. When Will first got here he blushed whenever Sam even looked at him for more than a few seconds. Will doesn’t know when it happened but he feels more confident now that he’s a Foxwood boy, even if he doesn’t quite fit in with everyone else.

 

The three of them are out searching around some trees when they find him. Will hears Sam’s startled gasp of horror and immediately Will fears the worst. He isn’t wrong.

 

Chapter twelve

A week later and things still feel unreal. Horribly wrong.

 

Ben is dead.

 

Josh sits with his arms wrapped around Gabriel, his back up against the wall. Mr. Carter, their English teacher, is twitching all over the sodding place. Everyone knows he takes drugs. It’s obvious as fuck. If he worked in an ordinary school then he’d have been kicked out, and probably arrested, years ago.

 

But Foxwood is no ordinary school.

 

Since Sam, Will and James found Ben’s body last week everyone has been acting quite subdued. Everyone knew Ben. Everyone liked Ben. Josh did.

 

Ben was always the first one to help someone out. He never said unkind things to people, and he never cared what other people said about him. He dressed insanely and got a lot of shit for it. But nothing bothered him, not unless someone was hurting one of his friends, then he cared more than anyone else.

 

Josh can’t get over how blind they had all been. How could they not have known? It seems so obvious now. Ben is dead. Strangled to death.

 

Harry was arrested the moment he came back to Foxwood. But they let him out. Partly because his father hired some serious as shit lawyers. Also because there wasn’t enough evidence to link Ben’s death to Harry.

 

Apparently the fact that Harry had been beating Ben almost to death on a regular basis didn’t have much of an impact. The murderer was wearing gloves from the sounds of things. Ben’s parents are out for blood. Their serious as fuck lawyers are pretty much doing battle with Harry’s.

 

Harry denies murdering Ben. He admitted to hurting him though. As far as most of the Foxwood boys are concerned that’s enough for them to want to rip Harry apart. Harry was lucky that the police were already there when he got back, otherwise the Foxwood boys would have probably killed him themselves.

 

For once Josh would not have been against such violence. Ben did not deserve to die. Not that anybody does. But Ben really didn’t deserve it.

 

Josh never really understood the phrase ‘bad things always happen to good people’. Now he gets it. Ben was a good person. He really, really was.

 

Josh kisses the top of Gabriel’s head. His brother is still out ill, he’s basically locked himself up in his room since the day before Ben was found. Gabriel insists that it’s something to do with the secret boyfriend he’s been so weird about.

 

Josh is starting to think the bloke must be married or something. Josh feels guilty because his relationship with Gabriel is going so well. He loves him more than he ever thought it possible to love someone. But with Ben’s death and Luca’s sudden depression spiral, Josh is careful not to look too happy.

 

Harry was excluded from Foxwood even before he got out police custody. His parents tried to contest it, but Dickson wouldn’t budge. You can say a lot of things about Dickson, but when it counts he always puts his students first. Josh just wishes they’d realised how much Ben had been suffering sooner. Maybe then he’d still be alive.

 

*

 

Danny leans his head back against the wall and uses every bit of willpower within him to force him self not to look at Jack. But he can feel Jack’s eyes on him. Those blue fire eyes scolding Danny, reaching right down into his heart and soul.

 

For the last week Danny swears that every time they are in the same room Jack stares at him the whole bloody time. It’s driving him insane.

 

Someone thumps down next to Danny and he turns his head to the side so he can see Aron better. Danny knew it would be Aron. It’s always Aron. The black eyed boy has been spending more and more time with Danny.

 

At first Danny found it annoying as fuck. But after a while he began to feel more comfortable around Aron. It’s stupid really as they’ve been friends for such a long time. But they didn’t spend much alone time together before. Now it feels like they are together all the time.

 

People have definitely noticed. Will simply had to arch an eyebrow last night and he told the pale eyed boy everything. Will has become Danny’s best friend, he trusts him completely. He likes to think it works both ways.

 

Will told Danny about his new relationship agreement with James and Sam. Danny couldn’t wrap his mind around it at first. The thought of Sam sharing what he obviously considers his….it seemed impossible. Then again James is Sam’s best friend. Maybe that makes things different.

 

Will seems happy with it, so Danny supposes that’s all that really matters. He has his own fucked up ‘love life’ to sort out. Danny doesn’t even know what Jack or Aron want from him.

Danny gets this weird buzzing feeling in his stomach whenever Aron gets too close. But it isn’t the same as the rushing spark of fire that lights up his body whenever Jack even looks at him. Danny hates that Jack is affecting him in this way still, he shouldn’t give a shit, but he does, for fuck sake, he really does.

 

James comes walking in with a tired expression on his face. Out of the three of them it’s James that seems the most unsure about his, Sam and Will’s new relationship. Danny can’t blame him, he’d be unsure as fuck too.

 

Bloody….men. Huh, Danny’s mother used to say that all the time after she and his father had a fight. Danny doesn’t like to think about his parents much, when they died it tore something out of him, something he’s sure he’ll never get back.

 

Aron beckons James over to them and he does so with a half smile aimed their way. James sits down next to Danny and they all stay there, like that, for a long time, not saying anything.

 

Since Ben was found dead they’ve all been a bit more sober, even lessons have been a lot quieter. Personally Danny is finding it hard to wrap his head around the idea that one of their own could kill Ben, let alone his actual boyfriend.

 

They all thought for such a long time that Ben and Harry had the perfect relationship, that’s how it seemed. On the surface anyway. Danny knows that Sam feels guilty for not seeing it sooner, and to some extent so does Danny. Ben was the kindest person he ever met and now he’s dead.

 

Danny can still feel Jack’s eyes on him, they burn and cause Danny to shift uncomfortably. He’s sure James and Aron have noticed but right now he doesn’t care. Because these feelings for Jack are stupid. Very stupid. And Danny is fucking stupid for even thinking of feeling them. Stupid.

 

Really stupid.

 

But so true that it hurts.

 

Stupid Jack fucking Wild.

 

Stupid, all of it.

 

*

 

James can see quite clearly that Danny is having another one of his internal struggle moments. Last year he would have teased him about it, taken the piss like they always do.

 

But not this time, because James has too much shit of his own worth mocking. His new strange as sodding hell relationship with Sam and Will is ridiculously complicated. He should not have to deal with this at his age. He should not be in love with his best friend’s boyfriend.

 

And he definitely should not have agreed to enter a relationship where they ‘share’ Will. James knows what Will really wants. He wants Sam and James to get over themselves and find a way for all three of them to…to be ‘together’.

 

Will thinks James and Sam’s connection should be enough, that they should feel comfortable enough with each other to be….to have….to fuck. Basically.

 

They kissed once. A long time ago. It was when James first told Sam that he was gay. Sam took it…he took it strangely. James being gay was never a problem. They were Foxwood boys by then and Foxwood boys don’t give a shit about things like that. Most Foxwood boys are bi, or at least willing to experiment in some way. It’s just the way it is, the way it’s always been.

 

One night over the Christmas holidays Sam and James got drunk, like really, really drunk. They were laughing and smoking something that James is pretty sure wasn’t just a normal cigarette. Come to think of it they got it from Harry, the drug lord’s son, so it most definitely wasn’t just a cigarette.

 

Sam was just blowing smoke into James’ mouth when it happened. Their lips met and Sam didn’t pull away, instead he pressed forward and James was way too out of it to think clearly.

 

They stared at each other afterwards, the impact of what they had just done hitting them hard despite their drugged up state. But then Sam cracked up and laughed, so James did too and after that they never really spoke about it.

 

It was just one of those things you don’t talk about. James was always too worried about ruining their friendship to bring it up. Ironic that their friendship is now almost destroyed because James is unwilling to bring it up

 

Oh life. Oh universe. Oh fate…I fucking hate all three of you James thinks in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one of the Foxwood boys was murdered.....but by who? And why?


	9. Blue fire of possession!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major cliffhanger my peoples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! xxx

Will jerks awake, he can feel a warm body next to him and he doesn’t hesitate to…..wait, Sam is looking down at him, his head propped up on his hand. Yep he’s definitely been like that for a while now.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Will asks.

 

“Maybe” Sam shrugs, amusement dancing in his golden eyes. Cat eyes. Lion eyes.

 

“That’s very sparkly of you” Will drawls, he makes no move to get up and stays where he is led half underneath Sam’s body.

 

“Bloody hell, did you just make a Twilight reference?” Sam eyes widen comically.

 

“Maybe” Will answers in the same tone of voice Sam used before.

 

“Take that back before I lose all respect for you forever” Sam makes a mock disgusted face.

 

“Says the one who knew it was a Twilight reference” Will fires back.

 

“Touché” Sam replies with a smirk that makes Will’s insides fizz madly.

Sam and Will laugh, and for the first time since finding Ben’s body there is a spark of real happiness in Sam’s eyes. Will has missed that spark for the last few weeks. 

 

He has missed his Sam. The Sam that laughs easily, the Sam whose charming smile causes Will’s heart to beat almost painfully fast.

 

Sometimes Will looks at Sam and imagines that this is what Knight’s in shining armour look like in real life. He’s so handsome and strong, he just looks like a leader. 

 

Sam also has this almost majestic quality, especially in the way he moves. Will could never get tired of watching Sam just do regular things. 

 

Will didn’t think people like Sam existed in real life. Then again, they probably don’t. Sam is a rich Foxwood boy after all. 

 

Will’s mum is coming to visit him soon, and he’s sort of dreading it. Being here at Foxwood is like living in a dream world, nothing else seems to exist.

 

“You shouldn’t feel guilty Sam, just because everyone treats you like an all-seeing god doesn’t mean you actually are one” Will reaches out to run a hand to run his fingers through Sam’s golden hair. 

 

It’s soft and silky, and it’s never messy even when he’s just gotten up. Will hates that. He sometimes tries to mess it up on purpose, but Sam always pins him down before Will can even touch his hair.

 

Sam smiles fondly down at Will and leans into his touch. He sighs heavily and kisses Will’s lips ever so softly, “I know baby, but it isn’t that simple. I’ve always been the one who everyone counts on to pull through for them, but I failed Ben when he needed me most”

 

Will shakes his head, “No, Harry hid it well, no one had any idea. You can’t know everything Sam, sometimes shit happens and you just have to deal with it. This is no one’s fault but Harry’s for hurting Ben”

 

“And murdering him” Sam adds. Will doesn’t say anything in reply. He would never admit to Sam that he has doubts about who killed Ben, it would do no good to anyone.

 

..........

Danny had no idea how it happened. One minute he and Aron were talking in his room, and the next Danny had the black eyed boy pinned beneath him and clothes were being torn off. He didn’t plan it, he isn’t even sure what led up to that first kiss.

 

Danny was fucking Aron before he could even think twice about what they were doing. It was messy and fast and Danny sure as fuck missed blowing off steam this way. Ever since Jack began ignoring Danny, he hasn’t felt much in the mood for sex. But one kiss from Aron and he couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to.

 

They lye next to each other now in complete silence. That is until Aron coughs and says,

“Jack misses you, you know”

 

Danny shivers at the mention of His name. He closes his eyes tight and runs a hand through his dark sex-hair.

“Jack-…….is a fucking bastard. He doesn’t feel anything about anybody”

 

Aron shifts so that he can look into Danny’s eyes,

“Maybe not everyone else, but you….I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you Danny”

 

Danny doesn’t know why Aron is taking about this, he thought Aron was going to be his distraction. Suddenly it’s all too much and Danny has to leave. Now. Danny gets out of bed and hazardly puts on some clothes messily.

 

“I have to go” Danny says over his shoulder as he legs it out of the door.

 

Danny doesn’t stop running until he reaches the river, far away from the Foxwood main school building. He lets himself fall to his knees on the grass and breathes heavily for a few minutes. Thinking about Jack fucks with Danny’s head like nothing else.

 

He hates the prick.

 

But he misses him too.

 

And it’s still fucking stupid.

 

“Dan. I’ve missed seeing you on your knees baby” his voice is low and rough, yet somehow it caresses Danny’s insides like silk.

 

Danny doesn’t turn around. He can’t. He waits for Jack’s next move, his heart beating erratically without Jack even having to touch him.

 

 

 

Danny keeps his eyes closed and stays on his knees. He can hear Jack getting closer slowly, as if he’s taunting Danny with his closeness.

 

He should not allow Jack to see him like this. Danny doesn’t even know what he wants Jack to do. But he doesn’t move so that says something even if Danny isn’t ready to think about it.

 

Suddenly he can feel strong fingers sliding into his hair gently. Warm lips brush over Danny’s jaw and he takes in a shuddering breath. Jack hasn’t touched him at all in so long that Danny had forgotten how dangerously addictive it feels.

 

The fingers in Danny’s hair tighten suddenly, almost painfully, and Jack yanks his head back to get better access to his throat.

 

Jack’s lips bite up Danny’s throat and across his jaw. Danny makes a whimpering sound that he hates himself for, but he can’t help it, everything Jack does feels so good.

 

 

 

“Dan, Dan, Dan…” Jack whispers hotly against Danny’s ear. Danny shivers and barely stops himself from begging Jack to kiss him.

 

Jack seems to sense Danny’s train of thought and Danny can feel Jack’s smirk even though he can’t see it.

 

He licks Danny’s pulse and then bites down, hard. Danny gasps and fights Jack’s iron grip on his hair. But Jack won’t let go, he yanks Danny’s hair again so that Danny is facing forwards.

 

He smashes his lips against Danny’s and they both groan into the kiss. After that’s it’s like they are two starving men who haven’t been able to feel anything for years.

 

Jack pushes Danny roughly onto the ground and is on top of him in the next heartbeat. He ravishes his mouth and their hands graps at each others clothes, practically tearing them off. Their hands are all over each others bodies.

 

Danny has missed this so much, he never admitted to himself how much until this moment.

 

He still hasn’t opened his eyes though.

 

Jack is eliciting all kinds of noises from Danny as he kisses and bites everywhere on Danny that he can reach.

 

Suddenly he stops and Danny whimpers again. He doesn’t want Jack to stop, he never wants him to stop. For a moment Danny thinks Jack might actually get up and leave him, the thought hits Danny hard, he can’t bare to think of it.

 

But then Jack grips Danny’s hair again and forces him to arch upwards against him.

“Open your eyes Dan. Now” he orders, his tone is demanding and Danny feels he has no choice but to comply.

 

Danny looks up into Jack’s devilishly handsome face. Jack is not smiling, or even smirking. He is staring down at Danny with an expression Danny has never seen on him before.

 

Jack leans down to Danny’s neck again and smells him deeply there. He jerks back and suddenly Jack can see very clear anger in his dark blue eyes.

“I can smell him on you” Jack practically grinds out the words and his grip on Danny tightens to a very painful level.

 

Danny fights against it, but Jack has him pinned and unable to move. The anger and….possessiveness in Jack’s eyes burns brightly. It hurts to look into them but Danny feels he is unable to look away.

 

His cock is so fucking hard and it’s leaking pre-come just from Jack touching him. They are both naked and Danny aches to have Jack’s big cock inside of him again, he’s missed that too.

 

But Jack stands up then and pulls Danny roughly to his feet. Jack leads Danny wuite forcefully over to the river. Danny stares at him in confusion, not working out until it’s too late what Jack is going to do.

 

Jack shoves Danny into the river.

 

Son of a fucking bitch!

 

It’s cold and Danny swims back up to the surface. Jack is still standing by the bank silently, a look of satisfaction on his face.

 

Jack reaches out a hand and despite his better judgment Danny takes it. Jack helps him out the river and then immediately takes Danny’s feet out from under him so that Danny is on his back again.

 

Using Danny’s shock Jack has the Danny pinned beneath him again. Danny has no idea why he isn’t fighting this more. He should be swearing at Jack and trying to rip him apart like he would anyone else if they did what Jack did.

 

But Danny wants Jack to fuck him so badly that for now he’s willing to go along with it.

 

Jack smells Danny again and runs his tongue all the way from his stomach to his jaw. Danny shivers again and not because of the cold. The heat of Jack’s body keeps him from feeling the chill.

 

Danny gasps out the words,

“Fuck me Jack”

 

Jack smiles down at him, the look in his eyes now all desire, although the possessive streak is still there.

 

Danny knows it will hurt as he hasn’t been fucked in a while, but he doesn’t care, he just wants Jack inside of him. Now.

 

Jack pushes a finger into Danny, getting him ready. Danny fights past the pain and two fingers breach the wring of muscle. He pushes down on Jack’s fingers and rides them. When Jack finds his sweet spot Danny almost comes right there and then, but Jack squeezes Danny’s shaft which dulls the need to orgasm.

 

Jack can read Danny’s body like a book, he’s always been able to.

 

“Do no come until I tell you to Dan, remember that” Jack growls out the words, “Your orgasm belongs to me, understand?”

 

Danny nods as he throws his head back and moans as Jack keeps brushing his prostate.

 

Jack pulls his fingers out and kisses Danny hard enough to hurt, his tongue invading Danny’s mouth as he shoves into Danny’s body with one smooth, hard, thrust.

 

It hurts like fuck, but Danny doesn’t stop Jack, he kisses him back with just as much enthusiasm. After a while as Jack pounds unrelentingly into Danny’s tight hole, the pain gives way to unimaginable pleasure.

 

Jack seems to be hitting Danny’s sweet spot with every thrust and he craves more. Danny moans and groans and whimpers out Jack’s name. Jack fucks him harder and faster than he ever has before.

 

When Jack come inside of Danny it feels like the whole world has been put back on its axis. Danny comes too only moments later without even needing to be touched.

 

Jack collapses on top of Danny, who is gasping, unable to catch his breathe after the extreme and intense fucking.

 

Danny is still breathing hard when Jack rises slightly to slide his hand back into Danny’s hair, his grip tightens once again and he brings their faces close together. Jack looks down into Danny’s eyes and growls,

“Mine. Dan. No matter who you fuck, you’re still mine. No one gets to have you like I do, not ever. Mine, baby. Dan, mine, and don’t you fucking forget it, or next time I’ll spank you so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a fucking month”

 

Danny doesn’t say anything. He has no idea what to say, and his mind is still busy trying not to lose its shit over what just happened.

 

“Dan!” barks Jack, the possession in his blue fire eyes consumes Danny and he finds himself nodding on instinct without even thinking about it.

 

“Say it Dan, say the words I want to hear” Jack demands, his grip still tight in Danny’ hair.

 

“Yours Jack. I’m yours” Danny whispers.

 

......

 

 

James watches Will as he talks to Sam during their lesson with Davey. He thinks about how so much has changed since Will came to Foxwood. James never would have thought he’d fall in love with someone, let alone the new boy.

 

He no longer feels jealousy when he watches them together because Will belongs to both him and Sam equally. Although he can tell Sam still doesn’t like that. James wishes it didn’t have to be this way between himself and Sam, but there doesn’t seem to be any alternative.

 

Other things are different too. Or, at least not something he exactly expected.

 

Gabriel and Josh have become the new ‘it’ couple of Foxwood. James honestly never saw that coming. He’s happy for them though. They seem to at least have a functioning relationship going on.

 

Aron and Danny are obviously fucking. James could see it from a mile off. It seems like Jack and Danny are back on as well. James has asked Will about what the hell is going on with that as Danny and him are very close, but he won’t say anything about it.

 

Ever since that conversation he had with Jack months ago about Will, they have been much more…comfortable around each other. James still thinks Jack is a cold hearted bastard, and he is, but James also now thinks that there might be more to Jack Wild.

 

James never thought he’d not want to deck Jack in the face every time he see’s him, but fuck a duck, the apocalypse is apparently nigh because he doesn’t anymore. Not that Jack isn't still an arrogant prick, but at least now James can tolerate his existence.

 

He has no idea how the Jack, Danny and Aron dynamic works. But then, he can’t say much as his three way relationship isn’t much less complicated.

 

Luca, the usually loud and animated of the Italian twins is sitting alone in a corner of the room. He’s been behaving strangely for quite a while now and none of the boys can figure out why.

 

After what happened to Ben, everyone has become closer, more likely to trust each other. They never want another one of their own to feel as isolated and alone as Ben must have felt.

 

It’s been a month since they found Ben’s body. Harry hasn’t been arrested, or even taken in for questioning again since the first time. It looks like he might actually get away with it.

 

James finds that hard to stomach. He can tell Sam is feeling the same way. A few of the Foxwood boys have called in favours with certain law enforcement types, but unless they actually create fake evidence to pin Harry with, there’s nothing they can do.

 

*

 

Will get’s up from his seat next to Sam and goes to sit with Danny. He now thinks of Danny as his best friend, the one person he trusts with mostly everything. Danny told him what happened with Jack by the river. Since then Danny and Jack’s fucking sessions seem to have become regular occurrences again.

 

“Did you have ‘the talk’ with Aron last night?” Will asks, he looks over at a half asleep Danny and smirks slightly.

 

“Fuck you estate trash” he grumbles.

 

“Right back at you little orphan Danny”

 

Danny and Will laugh under their breath, not that Davey much gives a shit. He seems hung over again and practically asleep on his desk. Davey has been drinking a lot lately, more than usual, he’s been more snappy as well.

 

James thinks he probably got offered to do some sort of reunion show again, which apparently Davey calls ‘the has been awards’.

 

“Aron is too interested in me. It’s weird” Danny snaps in annoyance.

 

Will sighs and links his fingers with Danny’s,

“It’s because he fancies you mate, like, properly fancies you”

 

Danny lets Will hold his hand, but he would never let Aron or Jack, even though they are the ones he’s fucking. Danny’s strange like that.

 

“Fuck off. It’s just fucking, you know that” Danny shrugs and squeezes Will’s hand out of habit.

 

“No, it isn’t. He has ‘feelings’ for you Danny, and you know it” Will argues.

 

Danny leans in close so that their heads touch. If anyone was looking at them then they probably looked they were together. Will catches sight of Sam and James glaring over at them, jealousy and irritation clear on both their handsome faces.

 

Will finds it amusing. The two of them would be so perfect together if they would just allow themselves to be. James is just afraid of being rejected by his best friend and Sam is…Sam is too proud to admit that he made a mistake all those years ago, when he pretended his and James’ kiss meant nothing.

 

“Why would he have ‘feelings’ for me?” Danny asks.

 

Will makes a face at him and says,

“Why would you have ‘feelings’ for Jack?”

 

Danny rolls his eyes,

“Fair point”

 

“I know, that’s why I said it” Will replies.

 

“Smartarse”

 

“Twatface”

 

“Shithead”

 

“Dipshit”

 

“Nice”

 

“Thank you ever so”

 

Danny kisses the side of Will’s neck and smirks evilly over at James and Sam. Will laughs silently and elbows him in the stomach.

“Are you trying to piss them off?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s funny, why else?”

 

Will shakes his head at that. He’s about to reply when suddenly he notices Jack looking right at him. Jack makes a ‘come over here’ gesture.

Will says,

“I’m going to talk to Jack the love God alright”

 

Danny frowns at Will in alarm,

“Why?”

 

Will smirks at his best friend,

“Because it’s fun, why else?”

 

“You hate me” Danny sighs dramatically

 

“I don’t hate you. I’m just not particularly excited about your existence” Will snarks right back.

 

Will sits down next to Jack, their backs are against wall. Jack and Will don’t talk often, but when they do, their conversations are fucking weird. Will likes them; and he thinks Jack secretly does too.

 

“Harry didn’t kill Ben” Jack says after a long pause.

 

Will doesn’t even blink,

“Yeah. I just can’t work out who did”

 

See, weird

 

Jack turns his intense blue fire gaze on me,

“I think you can. It’s not exactly difficult. It was someone in this room, someone who had a secret they couldn't let anyone know. A secret Ben found out, probably by accident.”

 

Will nods in agreement,

“Alright then, who was it?”

 

Before Jack can answer, the sound of a single gun shot comes from somewhere close. Everyone freezes for a moment, as if time has suddenly become non existent.

 

Will’s eyes scan the room, they fall on James and Sam first, then Danny, they go to the door just as it is kicked open someone steps through, gun in hand.

 

“Hey, everyone, I’m baaack”, Harry’s smile is deadly, and insane.


	10. That would make me a moron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath!

 

 

James’ heart thuds loudly in his chest, his eyes are fixed on the gun Harry is holding. He feels unable to look at anything else. Never in his life has been so paralysed by basic human fear.

 

Then again he’s never been threatened with a gun before either.

 

Sam’s hand slides over to take James’ almost absently. James is finally able to look away from Harry. He see’s that Sam’s gaze is darting between Harry, James and Will, as if keeping a constant check on all three of them.

 

The look in Harry’s eye is, quite simply, mad. His green eyes are glazed and unfocused. James is almost certain Harry is drugged up on something right now.

 

James squeezes Sam’s hand, glad to have something to hold on to. Will is next to Jack, out of all of them they seem the most calm….in fact they almost look unsurprised. Jack is watching Harry as if he’s just walked in late on a normal day.

 

The only sign Jack shows of being at all bothered by the situation is when his dark blue eyes dart over to where Danny is. Danny is openly staring at Jack and Will, he seems to be about to seconds from bolting over to them.

 

Luca has curled in on himself completely and Josh and Gabriel are holding onto each other tightly. Angel has gone even paler than usual, which is really saying something, he might be sick on the floor if Harry aims that gun anywhere near him.

 

Davey is frozen in place at his desk, staring openly at Harry. Aron sits with his back against the wall next to Angel.

 

Harry walks farther into the room, the gun stays down and close to his side. He turns slightly, as if taking in every detail. James hopes to hell that someone has called the police and that they’ll be here soon to take Harry away, for good this time.

 

Time seems to have stopped completely, and they are all stuck in this room full of fear and uncertainty.

 

Finally, Harry opens his mouth to speak,

“No need to look so frightened. I’m not here to shoot you all dead, although some of you deserve it quite frankly. The reason I’m here, is because I want to know who the fuck murdered my boyfriend”, his voice is calm and even, which somehow makes the situation worse and much scarier than before.

 

*

 

After a pause where nobody speaks, Harry sighs and continues,

“I know that someone at Foxwood did it. I know that you all think it was me. Despite what you may think I would never have killed-“ Harry chokes up slightly, “-killed Ben. He was everything to me. I just want to know who took him from me”

 

“Now Harry” Davey begins tentatively, “I think you should calm down. Right now. And hand over the gun so nobody gets hurt”

 

Danny can’t stop looking over at Will and Jack. The two most important people in his life could be dead in an instant if Harry loses his shit, something that is becoming more and more possible by the second.

 

Harry laughs at Davey’s attempt to calm him. He points the gun right at Davey and the teacher immediately clams up and curls into himself defensively.

“You, are a pathetic excuse for a teacher. I mean, all the teachers here are useless, but you in particular are very disappointing. You’re a waste of breathing space. I don’t even know why we call you Mr. Davey. Well, almost all of us anyway-“

 

Harry’s attention suddenly turns to Luca. Danny frowns as Harry gives Luca a meaningful look. The other boy looks like a scared and abused child waiting for another beating. There seems to be nothing left of the alive and excitable boy Luca once was.

 

Harry’s gun is still on Davey, but his gaze is firmly fixed on Luca as he says,

“Some of us, or should I say ** _one_** of us, calls Davey something else. Some _one_ calls him by his first name” Harry then smirks over madly at Davey and adds “Isn’t that right, **_Chris”_**

 

Will gasps suddenly, his eyes sparking with understanding. Jack has a weird expression of satisfaction on his face, as if being proved right about something, although Danny doesn’t know about what.

 

Unless he suspected there was something going on with Davey and Luca, which is what Harry is very obviously suggesting.

 

“ ** _Him”_** Gabriel sputters out, appearing to have forgotten his fear for the moment. He points at Davey, but his eyes are on Luca.

 

Luca unfurls himself slightly to look up at Davey almost pleadingly. Davey shakes his head rapidly,

“I don’t know what you’re suggesting Harry but-“

 

“Shut up you motherfucking piece of shit” Harry snaps angrily, his gun still aimed right at Davey.

Harry’s other hand clenches into a tight fist. Rage flitters in his eyes, and for the first time Danny can honestly see the person who beat Ben. Even with a gun in his hand, and despite seeing Ben so utterly destroyed, Danny still found it so hard to believe that Harry would hurt Ben.

 

But he can see it now. The hidden anger and resentment.

 

“Why don’t you tell your fucking **_boyfriend_** what you did last year right before the summer holidays” Harry continues, his voice taking on a hint of bitter emotion, “Go on, tell him”

 

Luca starts to cry silently, tears falling down over his face. Gabriel moves on instinct to comfort his brother. Harry fixes him with a glare and Gabriel stops dead like a rabhit caught in the headlights, Josh pulls him back into their embrace slowly.

 

Danny starts to get a horrible feeling in his chest. Finding out that Davey and Luca were fucking is one thing, but….

 

Harry smiles that manic smile again and the sickening feeling inside of Danny gets worse. Harry’s gun arm starts to shake, either with emotion or from the effects of the drugs he’s taken.

 

“Go on, tell him. Tell him how you fucking raped me you bastard” Harry shouts, sweat is now sliding down over his face.

 

Harry looks more than half demented, and if it weren’t for the very real pain on Harry’s face then Danny might think he was lying. But the emotion in his eyes makes it so very clear that he is not lying. Davey raped him. Drove him back to dealing drugs. Drove him to hurting Ben. Drove him to threatening his friends with a gun.

 

There’s only one monster in this room, and it isn’t Harry.

 

*

 

Will takes in a few steadying breaths. It all seems so obvious now. Davey raped Harry. Davey had an affair with Luca. Davey……Davey fucking killed Ben.

 

Ben must have caught them, Davey and Luca. Maybe he saw them kissing, or heard them talking, whatever it was, Davey didn’t want to risk Ben telling anyone. So he killed him, he killed him in front of Luca.

 

That’s why Luca has been so out of it for the last month. He watched his lover murder one of his friends. Davey must have told him to keep quiet, threatened him maybe. The whole thing is so fucked up.

 

Will meets Jack’s eyes, and an understanding passes between them. Jack knows, he figured it out, even before Will did most likely.

 

Will’s eyes flicker over to James and Sam, they are holding hands, and Will desperately wants to be over there with them. They both keep looking back at him as if they want exact same thing as he does.

 

Danny and Jack’s eyes lock together, and it seems like they are the only two people in the room. In that moment Will comes to realise another insane thing; Jack is in love with Danny. He may not admit it, in fact he might not even really know it, but it’s true all the same.

 

Luca is glaring at Davey, the complete and absolute rage in his eyes is actually frightening,

“After everything I…..you said you loved me…..I gave up everything for you. I loved you. I let you get away with….you fucking murdered Ben”

 

There is another communal gasp amongst the Foxwood boys. Even Angel stops hyperventilating to aim a fury filed gaze at Davey.

 

The bastard has gone white, all the colour has drained from his face. Every Foxwood boy holds their breath, waiting for Harry’s reaction. He is the one with the gun after all.

 

Davey eyes dart over to Harry’s face, he runs his hands through his hair,

“It was an accident”

 

No. No it wasn’t. Murdering Ben was no accident. Will can see it on Davey’s face, he doesn’t regret killing Ben at all. There is not a single shred of remorse in his dark eyes, and it makes Will feel physically sick.

 

Harry seems to be frozen in place, his arm still shaking as he holds the gun on Davey. Then suddenly his finger is over the trigger, just one small movement and Davey would be dead. Just. One. Move.

 

*

 

“No, Harry, stop. Please stop” the words are out of Sam’s mouth before he can stop himself.

 

Sam failed Ben. Now he’s just found out that he failed Harry and Luca as well. Sam is meant to be their leader, even now all eyes turn to him expectantly. The guilt twists in his stomach painfully.

 

There is nothing he can do about the past. But, he can do something about now. He will not fail Harry twice. If Harry kills Davey, then he will go the prison for sure, he will never have any chance at life because prison will break him, Sam feels certain of that. Obviously Harry is mentally ill, he needs a doctor, not a prison cell.

 

Harry, on instinct it seems, look directly at Sam, his voice is broken when he says,

“Why not?”

 

Sam knows he only has one chance, one chance to make Harry realise what he is about to throw away, one chance to help him,

“Because he’s not worth this Harry. He’s not worth you going to prison and….Ben wouldn’t want you to”

 

Sam can see he’s hit the mark with what he said about Ben. Its true though. Ben was such a genuinely good person, he wouldn’t want Harry to kill Davey on his behalf, it just wasn’t the kind of person Ben was.

 

Harry looks pained, but he starts to lower the gun. Keeping his eyes on Harry, Sam gets to his feet. James’ grip on his hand tightens and Sam’s tightens right back.

 

Sam finds it harder than he ever could have expected to pull his hand out of James’, he finds himself never wanting to let go of his best friend, the one person he has always loved more than anyone else. Until Will.

 

He meets Will’s gaze for a moment and he swears he see’s pride there. Fear for Sam. But definitely pride as well.

 

Sam moves forward slowly as not to startle Harry at all, the man is obviously very out of it on something, he’s not thinking rationally right now. Harry allows Sam to take the gun out of his hands.

 

With a strangled cry Harry falls to his knees. Sam goes down on his own knees and pulls Harry into an embrace. Harry sobs into Sam’s shoulder and Sam whispers soothing words into his ear.

 

Moments later Davey makes break for it, but he only gets as far as the door before he is taken down by Jack and Danny. They slam him up against the wall and hold him there. Davey swears and tries desperately to escape them. But Danny and Jack are strong and built, it doesn’t take much effort for them to keep Davey in place.

 

After a few minutes Jack whispers something into Davey’s ear and Davey immediately stops trying to escape, a look of pure horror and fear passing over his face, even more so than when he had a gun trained on him.

 

The mind boggles at how Jack manages to frighten someone more with just a few whispered words than an actual weapon or any use of physical violence.

Chapter fifteen

 

About a week later things have calmed down quite considerably. It helps that the Christmas holidays are very close. The Foxwood boys are having a big party tonight, sort like their own version Christmas party but with a lot more alcohol, drugs and sex.

 

There has been a strange tension between James, Sam and Will since that day in the classroom. James can’t quite say what’s changed, but something definitely has. He can remember being so scared for Sam, especially when he tried to talk Harry down. James’ heart almost pounded right out of his chest.

 

“What are you looking all serious about?” Will asks, he twirls a lock of James’ hair, playing with the strands lovingly.

 

James shrugs, unsure of what to say. Maybe it’s all just in his head, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d over reacted. Before James can actually answer Will, Sam comes in. He strides over to where James and Will are sitting on his bed. Sam sits down in front of them. His expression is purposeful, and he exchanges a look with Will that makes James frown.

 

Suddenly Will disentangles himself from James and gets up off the bed. Sam pulls him back down for a long, hot kiss that makes James’ whole body tense. He gets so hard from just watching them touch each other like that.

 

Sam with his strong jaw and golden bond hair, and Will with his beautiful face and little moans that go straight to James’ cock every single time. James doesn’t even pretend no to stare.

 

When Will finally pulls away he gives Sam a hard look and says,

“You two need to talk. Call me if you need me”

 

With that Will leaves James and Sam alone. They actually haven’t been alone together since before the whole Harry fiasco. Sam clears his throat, those stunning golden eyes burn into James like two pieces of hot coal.

 

Sam seems to take a deep breathe and then finally says,

“Will is right. We need to talk about something important J”

 

James bites on his bottom lip, a nervous energy flooding his body. Sam’s eyes flicker to James’ lips and they seem to burn hotter somehow. James can feel it all the way down to his toes. Sam has never looked at him this way, well, not since……

 

“What do you want to talk about Sammy?” James asks before his imagination can completely run away with itself.

 

Sam reaches out his hand and brushes a stray light brown curl away from James’s forehead. Sam’s hand lingers and the back of it smoothes over his face. James shivers from the contact. He should definitely be asking what the fuck Sam thinks he’s doing, but James doesn’t want to.

 

He doesn’t want Sam to stop.

 

Sam shifts forward a little and whispers,

“That night. When I kissed you, and you kissed me back, it was one of the best nights of my life. But I was…I was afraid of what might happen if I allowed myself to have you. We’re best friends….you were everything to me. I didn’t want to ruin that…so I lied”

 

James can barely comprehend what Sam is saying,

“What do you mean you lied?”

 

Sam lets go of a shuddering breath and answers quietly,

“It meant something to me James. It meant….everything to me. I never wanted someone so badly as I wanted you that night, I swear it. Then I met Will and….and he made me feel so bloody good. But then he wanted you, and he wanted me. Suddenly everything I could ever want was within reach, but I still couldn’t let go of my fear”

 

James’ mind is whirring, he feels like he might actually fall right the fuck over of Sam keep looking at him like that.

“What’s changed?” James asks, his voice so low that he’s not sure if Sam even heard him speak at all.

 

Sam smiles, it’s a small smile, but it still somehow lights up James’ world with an almost scary intensity,

“I realised what Will has been trying to tell me all this time. When Harry had that gun on us all I could think about was Will…and you. The three of us, and how fucking stupid we’d all been, not making the most of what we have. Because we have so much. I wanted to hold you both close and never ever let go again.”

 

“I love you Sam” James’s voice cracks, he can’t believe he finally said the words out loud, but now they’re out there and he can’t take them back.

 

Sam’s hand comes around the back of James’ head, he pulls him forward so that their foreheads press together.

“I know, baby, I love you too. More than I could ever possibly describe” Sam whispers.

 

James can’t help the whimper that escapes his mouth at Sam’s words. He can’t think of anything but how amazing it feels to be touched by Sam, to hear him say what James has always wanted him to say. But he never thought for a second that it would actually happen.

 

“Kiss me Sam” James can’t keep the begging tone out of his voice and he doesn’t even want to.

 

Sam groans and practically launches himself at James. Their lips connect and fucking fireworks fly all over the place. It’s better than anything James could have imagined. Sam’s tongue licks over James’s bottom lip and demands entrance.

 

James kisses Sam back with just as much passion as Sam pushes him to the brink of absolute pleasure by aligning their jean clad erections and rolling his hips. The first shocking wave of pleasure almost sends James right over the edge, but he manages to hold on as Sam continues to kiss him deeply and gyrate against him.

 

Their bodies move together in perfect sync, just the way James always thought they would. He’s moaning into Sam’s mouth when he comes in his jeans and Sam follows shortly after.

 

Sam stripes James’ clothes as James attempts to come down from one of the best orgasm highs of his life. Sam takes off his own clothes and then pulls James under the covers. Sam encourages James to rest his head on his broad chest.

 

“Sammy?” James whispers once they are both comfortable. Sam kisses James on the top of his head and lets his fingers play across James’ back, the touch like a lick of fire against his skin.

 

“Yes, baby” Sam whispers, his voice still all husky from coming so hard.

 

“I expect to get a Christmas card that says I love you on it, or at least one with cutsey bears that are hugging” James replies.

 

Sam snorts out a laugh and soon they are both chuckling under their breathes. It’s so similar to how Sam and James were before, yet everything has changed. And they’re naked. Although that’s fast becoming James’s favourite part of this scenario.

 

*

 

Danny is led down with Will on the roof. They’re talking about what happened to Harry. He was sent to a mental institution, a very expensive high end American one apparently. Despite everything Danny feels sad that Harry might never have a normal life again even if he does one day come to accept that fact that a monster raped him and then he was half way on becoming one himself.

 

“Have you talked to Jack?” Will asks and Danny has to stop himself from crying like a idiot. Or punching someone, hard. It could go either way.

 

“Jack is driving me mad. He ignores me, and then randomly he’ll drag me somewhere so that we can fuck, and then he marks me. Say I’m his, but then goes right back to ignoring me” Danny says in exasperation.

 

Will snickers quite loudly and Danny gives into the urge to thwack him best friend on the arm,

“Fuck off Will”

 

But Will just shakes his head and looks over to meet Danny’s gaze,

“Sod off you idiot. Jack obviously loves you, he just can’t handle that for shit”

 

Danny narrows his eyes at Will,

“Jack Wild doesn’t love anyone. He doesn’t even like himself. He’s a completely fucked up bastard who just so happens to be unfairly sexy and good at fucking”

 

“Good?” Will asks with a suggestive look at Danny.

 

“Oh, alright, better than good. Mind blowingly amazing” Danny snaps and he rolls his amber eyes.

 

“You love him” Will says simply.

 

Danny shakes his head vehemently,

“No. Never. That would make me a moron”

 

Will shrugs and tilts his head to the side in thought,

“Maybe it makes you Jack’s only exception”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter! xxx


	11. He's my Pandora's box

**Gabriel has stood by his brother through a lot of shit in their lives. When their parents got divorced and their father fucked off to bloody hell knows where, Gabriel was there to pick up the pieces of his brother’s shattered life. Gabriel had always hated his father.**

**He knows that isn’t right, and that most people say it and don’t really mean it. But Gabriel always knew what kind of man his father was, even before he caught him fucking his assistant.**

**Gabriel wouldn’t have minded, at the age of fourteen Gabriel was pretty adept at expecting his father to disappoint him, but the fact that it was his assistant pissed Gabriel off. Mostly because that is such a cliché, if you’re going to screw around on your wife or husband, then at least do it with someone interesting.**

**Gabriel loves his mother, even though she’s a bit of a cold hearted bitch as well. One thing he could say though, was that his mother is clever. She knew all about his father’s affairs, she just bided her time until he was as rich and successful as he’s ever been, and then she took him for all he was worth. Which was a damn fucking lot actually.**

**But anyway, this time is different. Gabriel doesn’t know what to say or what to do for Luca. How can you fix something that is so utterly broken? Josh says to leave it, to let Luca find his own way back to real life.**

**Gabriel loves Josh, he really, truly does, but Luca is the type to take things to heart. He knows that because so is Gabriel. That is the one thing the two brothers have always had in common, even though everything else about them seemed so different.**

**That bastard Davey killed sweet innocent Ben, he raped and fucked up Harry forever, and he destroyed Luca by manipulating him. Luca argues that his love for Davey was real. But Gabriel can’t possibly see how. Even Danny and Jack’s relationship is less fucked up than Luca and Davey’s, which is really saying something.**

*****

**“Jack, oh fuck, harder, fucking harder” Danny practically shouts the words and for once Jack actually complies without argument.**

**Jack fucks Danny up against the wall, his thrusts so harsh and rough that every forceful movement steals Danny’s breathe from his body. Nothing has ever felt so horribly, horribly right _and_ wrong at the same time.  **

**Danny lets out another moan and grinds back against Jack, to provoke him if nothing else. Jack’s cock is so fucking big and thick and perfectly filling that Danny can’t imagine finding real pleasure from being fucked by anyone else. Of course, Danny wouldn’t let anyone but Jack fuck him, it’s simply a rule.**

**A silent rule that neither of them talk about.**

**Jack threads his fingers into Danny’s dark hair and yanks hard on it, forcing Danny’s head to the side so his neck is bared. Immediately Jack sinks his teeth into hollow of Danny’s throat. He bites so hard that the skin breaks and Danny bleeds. He can feel the pain mixing with the pleasure perfectly. Nobody can fuck like Jack.**

**Jack pulls his teeth away and licks over the mark he has left there. His grip in Danny’s hair is still painfully tight and Danny makes no move to pull away. Jack impales Danny on his cock, one, twice, three times before meeting his eyes. Endlessly dark fire blue eyes meets molten amber, the two pairs of eyes lock in a moment of pure intensity and Danny can’t stop the whimper that escapes.**

**Jack simply smirks that devilish smirk of his that has cocks hardening and pussies wettening everywhere Jack decides to flash it. He leans in and takes Danny’s mouth in a kiss so purely possessive that Danny loses track of everything else in the universe. There is only Jack and Danny.**

**“Oh baby, so pretty when you whimper. The noises you make Dan….so fucking perfect, so very _mine_. Everything, every reaction belongs to me Dan” Jack growls, but the words somehow also sound extremely intimate. Jack’s rawly sexual tone of voice makes everything sound like a caress mixed with a threat mixed with open desire.**

**Danny is panting like mad and he can hardly breath, but he knows what Jack wants to hear and he desperately wants to say it, so Danny forces out the words,**

**“Jack, I need you”**

**Jack’s hand tightens in Danny’s hair and his blue fire eyes begin to blaze with an intensity that has Danny coming without needing to be touched. There’s just something about the look in Jack’s eyes when he stares at Danny in _that way_ ….Danny craves that look. He craves this. He craves Jack in all his fucked up and gorgeous glory.**

**Jack comes only moments later inside of Danny, filling the other boy with his come. Marking him in yet another way. Jack never seems to get tired of doing that. Eventually they both slide to the floor and Danny finds himself trying to come down from his devastatingly intense high.**

**Jack rarely stays after they’ve fucked. But sometimes he does, and apparently this is going to be one of those times. Jack strokes his long fingers over Danny’s hair and then his chest. Making Danny want more. He likes Jack touching him, which is something he couldn’t stand before. This thing between him and Jack just keeps getting more and more fucked up.**

**Danny knows Jack like no one else. Although they don’t talk often, when they do, Jack tells Danny anything he asks. Well, almost anything. There are so many dark secrets hidden within the complicated mind fuck of a young man that Danny can’t possibly hope to know them all, let alone understand them. There is one secret that Danny knows to be worse than the rest.**

**Jack doesn’t talk about his father. In fact the one time Danny mentioned him, Jack didn’t talk to Danny for months. He wasn’t even angry, he just shut down completely. Jack Wild was _affected_. It was the first time Danny ever saw Jack truly feel anything, and yet his reaction was to close off every emotion. **

**“When you look at me, when you touch me, when you _fuck me,_ do you feel…. _any_ thing?” Danny whispers, his heart beating so rapidly that he’s afraid it will burst from his chest.**

**Jack’s fingers still on Danny’s toned stomach and after a few moment of tense silence he answers simply,**

**“I am not capable of _feeling_ ” there is a slight edge of scorn to his tone when he says the last word and Danny can’t stop himself from flinching.**

**Will was wrong, so wrong. Danny knew his friend was wrong, but hearing it from Jack directly causes his whole body to ache with emotion.**

**“I _hate you_ Jack” he echoes the words he said at the very beginning of this year moments before Jack forced his way inside Danny’s body. A time that seems so long ago now.**

**Jack simply drops a kiss on Danny’s jaw and whispers almost the same exact answer,**

**“I know baby, I know”**

**Chapter seventeen**

_The walls are grey. He is in a room. It's dark. There are loud noises coming from outside, some of them sound like car horns, others are....screams. The walls are grey. He can smell something foul, but it barely registers._

_Nothing ever smells of anything, the fumes of left over drugs, blood and general grime fill his nose. It never changes._

_He has been wearing the same clothes for five days, they are caked with dirt and lack of bathroom visits. The lock on the door keeps him in. The walls are grey._

_Daddy comes in to see him. Daddy is carrying an empty syringe. Daddy kneels down in front of him and stabs him in the leg with the blade._

_He knows by now not to make a sound. Any kind of resistance only makes it worse. The walls are grey. But he cannot control his body enough to stop a wince from escaping._

_He tries to take it back with his dark ocean coloured eyes, eyes so much like mummy’s, but without the coldness to them. His mummy’s gaze is always cold._

_He closes his eyes, tries to make himself invisible. But the mistake has already been made, it is too late._

_Daddy grabs hold of him and digs his fingers hard enough into his shoulder to bruise, the bruises will match the ones that already cover his skin. He looks like he's been painted all over with blood, cuts and black, blue and yellow bruises. The walls are grey._

_His big blue eyes force back tears. Daddy hits him in the face so hard that he blacks out for a few seconds. The punches keep coming and he still doesn't make a sound._

_Some time later Daddy leaves and locks the door behind him. He is safe, Daddy keeps him in the room to keep him safe from his mummy, from their friends. He lays curled into a ball of never ending pain. His face cries blood. He is 5 years old. The walls are grey_

_Dad. Dad. Dad._ _His mind pushes a memory into his conscious thought. In the memory He is in a room. His old room. The room with grey walls. The room with grey walls that have hand prints all over them, dirty hand prints, bloody hand prints._

_The carpet is scratchy and bags of litter are everywhere. He learnt to avoid the rubbish. He learnt not to try to find left over food. He learnt that he didn’t deserve food when he’s been bad._

_He is 7. He has been bad. He can feel wetness coming from his forehead. The red wetness falls into his eyes and stings white hot._ **“D _ance for Daddy, and try not to fuck it up. Mummy fucks it up. Little baby dance for us”_.**

One day that boy’s dad died. But he doesn’t remember that. His mummy remarried a man. A nice man. A kind man. This man made mummy laugh. This man played with him and told him stories.

He had a new room.It had red walls. The room. The cell. The cage. It doesn’t matter, it was still red.

The man still came to visit at night. Always so quiet. And the walls were red.

**(Authors note- bit dark I know, but I think this is important for understanding one of the characters. You’ll probably figure out which in a later chapter x)**

*****

Will walks onto the roof to find Jack, almost as if he’d been waiting for him. Although, he might have been, with Jack anything is possible. For a while now Will and Jack have been building a relationship based on a mutual and yet unsaid understanding. It’s unlike any other kind of relationship Will has with any of the other boys, even James and Sam.

Jack offers Will a bottle of Jack Daniels as he comes to stand beside the strange and complicated young man. Actually, complicated doesn’t even begin to describe how much of a mind fuck Jack really is. But Will has gotten used to the other boy’s ways by now, and his unpredictability.

Will takes the bottle and gulps down a throat burning mouthful before putting it down between them on the balcony. There is a comfortable pause between them before Jack turns to Will and says,

“Come over and stay with me for a few days in the Christmas holidays”

Will hadn’t expected that in a million years to come out of Jack’s mouth. He’s become quite good at reading Jack most of the time, but again he’s thrown Will for a loop. Will isn’t sure if that’s always Jack’s intention or if it’s simply just part of Jack’s unique personality.

“Yeah, alright” Will answers, surprising himself. There is nothing sexual between Jack and Will, since the first time they spoke Jack has not tried once to come on to Will, or even flirt with him. Will supposes some might take offence to that seeing as Jack flirts with everyone, male or female.

But Will likes to think of it as a compliment that Jack treats him differently. He likes to think it means they are friends on a whole different level. Or it might be Jack’s respect for Sam, which despite what James says, Will happens to think Jack has.

Will is seeing James and Sam over Christmas as well, and he knows it’s certainly going to be an interesting holiday. Back on the estate when it was just Will and his mum, they kept things really simple, just dinner and a few presents.

This year will be different. This year his mum is married to a rich bloke who Dickson and Will both agree is a twit. This year he has not one, but two, boyfriends. This year he’s a Foxwood boy.

Will looks over at Jack, the gorgeous profile of Jack is stunning, even after all this time. Jack is fucked up. He’s the bad boy of Foxwood. He fucks people and breaks them, and seems to feel no remorse for being a prick. He is comfortable with who is, no apologies or regrets. And he is so obviously in love with Danny.

But he might never admit it. He might never open up to Danny. And sometimes Will thinks that’s a good thing.

Jack reminds Will of a story Sam told him, Greek mythology, something Sam has a secret passion for. The story of Pandora’s Box. Everyone wants to know what’s inside, but the truth is, what lays inside that box are things people are unable to deal with. Will can’t shake the feeling Danny might not be able to handle the secrets Jack holds. Maybe it’s better to keep the box closed.

Maybe.

Will smiles slightly and Jack raises an eyebrow with a silent question. Will says,

“Pandora’s Box”

Jack nods and gives Will a half smile, it’s as if he understands exactly what Will means. He probably does. He is Jack Wild after all.


	12. Night sky meets clear day

“No. Fucking. Way.” James snaps harshly.

Will thought bringing up the ‘Jack invited me over to his place at Christmas’ thing when all three of them were relaxed was the best way to play it. He figured it would get a negative reaction, especially from James.

Even though James doesn’t exactly hate Jack anymore, he still definitely doesn’t **_like_** him; which is sort of understandable really considering how much of a cold bastard he can be. People just don’t get Jack, sometimes Will thinks Jack doesn’t even understand himself.

Maybe that’s the point.

“I’m in full agreement with J. You can’t just go off with **_Jack_** ” Sam says pointedly and with that tone in his voice that suggests his decision is final.

Will sighs heavily, he knew this was going to be difficult for James, and even Sam, to understand. But Will likes Jack, he genuinely does, and not because Jack is some sort of fucking mystery project. They get on, and there’s something about him that calls to Will on a purely primal level. That voice inside his head, it screams ‘you’re the same’.

How that’s possible, Will has no idea, but it’s true nevertheless.

“Thanks you two, but I wasn’t asking for permission. I’m going, end of story”, Will states firmly. He’d actually been hoping him being shirtless would distract them somewhat, but apparently not.

James and Sam exchange a look. Grey eyes meeting gold, like fire colliding with lightening. It’s volcanic. Will has always thought so, their attraction was obvious to him right from the very beginning. They’re like two sides of a coin, complete opposites in a lot of ways.

Sam is the leader, strong and brave. He loves old rock music, and **_only_** the old stuff. He likes the outdoors and most winter sports. He has an ingrained sense of right and wrong that Will admires, even when it drives him crazy. He is not a morning person, like, seriously, he might as well be an ogre; A pissy ogre who is not afraid to hit and kick out if someone tries to gently wake them up with a blowjob and a glass of water in the face.

Whereas James likes Indie music and even some classical, although he probably wouldn’t admit to that unless tortured. He has a genuine fear of ducks, or actually most birds really. He hates the outdoors, once stating that people built the inside for the very purpose of keeping the outside where it belongs; a.k.a. outside. James likes weird jokes and kissing Will and Sam in the morning when he’s all relaxed.

Sometimes it’s like an Angel and a Demon have teamed up. Hell and Heaven waging war against their common enemy. And right now, that enemy is Will.

Suddenly Will is being flipped onto his back on the bed, James holding his arms tight, pinning them down so he can’t move, and Sam practically ripping off his jeans and underwear.

Sam’s golden eyes are all but glowing as he exchanges another look with James and then leans down to steal a possessive kiss from Will. His tongue invading and tasting, taking full advantage of Will’s inability to move.

When Sam finally let’s Will breath again he looks up at James, who’s grey eyes are flashing silver like starlight. The desire on his face making Will even harder than Sam’s kiss, something he didn’t think possible.

Sam runs his fingers through Will’s hair and then grips it hard, holding Will down completely as he says,

“I think our Will has forgotten a few things”

It’s then that Will realises that even though Sam is looking at him, he is actually talking to James, who replies,

“Like who he belongs to”

“Bad. Very bad. We’ll just have to fuck him until he remembers” Sam agrees with a smirk on his face that makes Will shiver.

Just as Will suspected, all three of them together create an orgasmic explosion of non-stop pleasure. He always knew there had to be a reason he fell for them both even though they are so different.

They complete each other, but they also need Will. They need him to keep them together, he’s the metaphorical glue in this relationship and he knows it.

Sam covers Will’s mouth with his before Will can say anything in protest, not that he actually wants to obviously. He can feel Sam undoing his jeans and releasing his cock, fireworks start to go off inside of Will from excitement.

Both James and Sam have been inside Will so many times by now that he can constantly feel them, even when they’re not there. Sitting down is a constant reminder and Will is pretty sure they like it that way.

Possessive bastards, both of them.

It’s James who likes to bite though, he leaves a mark in the same place on Will’s neck every time. Will thinks he’s trying to create a permanent scar or something. He honestly wouldn’t put it past James to do that.

Sam readies them both quickly and then with one swift thrust he is inside Will once again, the familiarity of Sam’s massive erection consumes Will and he groans loudly. James is still pinning Will down, something Will didn’t know he craved until Sam and James. Now it’s one of the most fucking erotic things in existence.

As Sam fucks Will’s tight hole into oblivion he grasps the back of James’ head and yanks him forward so their lips smash together hotly. There’s nothing sexier than watching James and Sam kiss. Watching them fuck is….unbelievable. They practically spark with desire and passion.

James bites down on Sam’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He them sucks on Sam’s broken lip earnestly, causing Sam to moan and speed up his thrusts. Will writhes beneath them, trying desperately to hold onto what little sanity he has left. Sam and James seem to strip it all away. Everything that once seemed important no longer is because of their touch.

When they both finally pull apart Sam is still slamming into Will hard, taking him roughly. His fingers grip Will’s hips, most likely leaving more bruises, another thing that is a constant reminder to Will of the two Foxwood boys who like to fuck rough.

James manages to bend down close enough to Will so that he can whisper

“You’re so fucking hot right now my baby. **_Mine_** , you need to remember that Will.” James looks back up at Sam and their eyes lock for a moment before both of them stare down at me intensely.

James caresses Will’s jaw lovingly, which is a complete contrast to how fucking hard and unrelenting Sam is slamming his cock into Will’s tight heat. James plays with Wills pebble hard nipples, laving them with his mouth, making Will whimper as Sam hits his prostate perfectly every single fucking time. Both of them owning Will completely in this moment, he feels consumed by their desire and possessiveness.

When Will comes, harder than he ever had before, James makes eye contact with first Sam, and then Will, he growls out the words,

“You are ** _mine_** , _and_ Sam’s. We own you, and you love it. We’re yours and each others.”

He’s right, they do, and there’s no one else Will wants. But he’s still going to Jack’s, even if Sam and James end up fucking him into oblivion every night afterwards just to mark me as theirs.

* * *

 

Jack’s house is massive, like, seriously massive. Will has never been in such a fancy place before in his life. Even Foxwood wasn’t quite like this.

Convincing his mother to let him come to Jack’s wasn’t exactly difficult, especially with that knobhead of a husband influencing her all the bloody time. Will doesn’t like the way Richard money bags Dickson talks to him, like he’s a burden.

But what he doesn’t like even more is the way the arsehole talks to his mother. He would stay with her if he thought it would make any difference. She doesn’t see it, because apparently his mother is insane and ‘loves’ him. Honestly, adults know fuck all about love. They pretend to know, but from what Will’s seen, they don’t understand love any more than teenagers do.

Will would never speak to James and Sam that way, like they were beneath him, like they were stupid. He just doesn’t get it. The only good thing to come out of all this is Will going to Foxwood. At the beginning of the year he thought everything would be awful, that this posh all boy’s boarding school would be nightmare inducing.

In a way Will wasn’t wrong. Having a gun waved at you is pretty damn memorable. But Will also met James and Sam, the most amazing people in the world. He cares about them more than he’s ever cared about anyone. They keep saying they love him. Will hasn’t quite got around to saying it back. But he figures the right moment will come.

Will found out when he got here that Jack basically runs the place as his mother and….step-father are always away. At least now Will knows one thing him and Jack definitely have in common, bastard step-fathers.

Jack has been showing Will around, but they’ve been walking in a companionable silence for a while now. Will doesn’t mind, in fact he rather likes it.

“I want to show you something” Jack says suddenly, almost whispering the words.

Will arches an eyebrow at his strange friend, but nods all the same. He can’t imagine what Jack would want to show him. It takes quite a long time because the place is so big, it’s more a Manor than a house, but eventually Jack stops in front of a big dark wooden door.

He stares up at it with a strangely cold expression on his face. Will thinks he knows this look, Danny has described it to him before. Danny was right, it is a chilling expression. Jack looks like all the life has been drained from him, all the emotion is gone and only a shallow shell remains. Danny once descried Jack as a beautiful marble statue. Right now Will is thinking that is an apt description.

They stand there for at east ten minutes and every now and again Will thinks about saying something. But he also gets the feeling that whatever is beyond this door is important. For whatever reason. Will doesn’t want to fuck with Jack when he’s being like this, so he keeps quiet and waits.

Eventually Jack lets out a long breath and turns to Will. Those dark blue fire eyes of Jack’s burn, they truly burn, into Will and he has to fight the urge to flinch away from such a scolding stare. Jack really is one scary son of a bitch when he wants to be.

Will stares right back, unwilling to give in and look away. Jack tilts his head to the side and without taking his eyes off me he turns the old fashioned handle and pushes the door to the room open.

“A room always means something to somebody. No matter where it is, or who that person is. It still matters. Some rooms change lives. This room…..this room changed mine. Forever”

Without another word Jack enters the room gesturing for Will to follow, which he immediately does. Once inside the room Will’s eyes widen. It’s a child’s room of sorts. There are toys and childish posters and pictures on the walls. The room itself us very big. There is a king sized four poster bed in the middle of it, a few wardrobes and a sofa seat made of what appears to be velvet.

Although arguably the most discerning feature of this room, are the walls. The walls are a very bright and strangely disturbing red colour. The colour of blood. Will doesn’t like this room, and not just because Jack looks about ready to either burn it or die in it. Jack is such an outgoing and strong person, that it takes Will’s breath away to see him so utterly….broken.

Broken. That is the only word Will can think of to describe the looks in Jack’s eyes.

Jack moves to the bed and trails his fingers over the duvet. He then turns back to Will before allowing himself to fall down onto the bed. Without thinking too much about it Will goes to the other side of the bed and falls down onto it. Now Jack and Will can meet each other’s gaze.

Will turns his head towards Jack and Jack does the same.

“Why are we the same Jack?”

Will hadn’t meant to ask the question, it just kind of came out. But he won’t take it back now. Jack’s jaw tightens and there is another long pause before he says,

“My dad, my real dad, was a fucking smack head. He sold heroin to morons. Dangerous morons. My mum was one of those morons. My life was shit. And that’s the only way I can think of to describe it. But I know you don’t care how I describe things because you understand, you just do, don’t you”

It isn’t really a question but Will answers anyway,

“Yes” because it’s true.

“Once upon a time I lived in a cage of horror, and that cage had grey walls. This was my second cage….it was…different. But it means something to me now, and I can never escape that. I can never forget” Jack says slowly, almost as if he is speaking to someone inside his own mind.

Will moves forward and presses his lips to Jack’s. Not because there’s anything at all romantic about the situation, or sexual, but because Will can feel that Jack needs this right now. He needs to feel connected to someone. Will can be that person if Jack allows him to be.

Jack kisses Will back, and for a few moments they get completely lost in each other, as it should be between soul mates. Because that’s the way Will would describe him and Jack, kindred spirits, their lives, minds and hearts in complete understating with each other.

When Will finally pulls back, he gather his thoughts, slowly coming back into reality, and asks,

“Jack, why am I really here?”

“You’re here because I like you. And I don’t really like anybody” Jack answers instantly.

Will catches Jack’s dark eyes and holds it. Dark blue meets light blue. Night sky meets clear day. The intensity that binds them together holds strong.

“And?” Will knows there’s more, Jack just has to let himself say the words.

Jack’s voice become rough with so much raw emotion that Will’s heart clenches in response when he says,

“And….because I **_love_** **_him_** and….there’s nothing I can do to stop myself from loving him. You’re here because……help me Will. Please. Just **_help me_** ”


	13. Rock his world

"You gotta show him Jack" Will says earnestly.

Jack's admission has a thrown Will off a little, but it's not like he didn't expect it to be true all this time. It was so obvious to Will that Jack loves Danny.

Although James said he was crazy and Danny simply told him to fuck off. But that's only because people don't understand Jack the way Woll does, and Danny doesn't believe Jack is capable of loving him.

Jack sighs in exasperation, "I can't tell Dan that I....I won't, it's not something I'm able to do Will. If it was that bloody simple I would have done it a long time ago"

Will shakes his head, "I said  ** _show him._  **I didn't say anything about telling him"

Jack takes a few long moments to think that over before replying, "He hates me"

Will cannot deny that there is some part of Danny that hates Jack, but only because he makes Danny feel so intensely all the damn time.

"Just show him what you want Jack, otherwise nothing will change and Danny'll end up being fucked by someone else" Will advises.

Jack growls low and primal, "If anyone ever touches him I'll rip them apart. Dan's _**mine**_ , he'll always be mine"

Will smirks, he figured that would get Jack's attention, for someone so cold hearted he can be a passionately possessive bastard.

"You don't tell James and Sam that you love them" Jack says matter of factly.

Will kind of wants to snap, but he doesn't because it would be pointless and Jack not wrong.

"No, but they know. They know i'm theirs" Will says firmly.

Jack is staring at Will with that intense all-knowing look of his. It's like he can see past everything right down to Will's very core.

"You're beautiful Will" Jack says in his deep sexual tone. The voice that brings people to their knees.

Suddenly Jack has hold of both Will's wrists and he's pinning them to the bed. Jack shifts himself so that his body is aligned with Will's. Their eyes connect for a moment, the same colour but on completely different sides of the spectrum. Crystal blue locking with deep sea blue, the breathtaking and the endlessly mysterious.

Someone's eyes can tell you a lot about a person. Sometimes more than you've ever wanted to know. Jack's are wild and reckless, completely unatainable and yet so fucking sexuallly inviting, like the call of a siren when out at sea.

Jack stares down at Will and presses his groin against him, thier erections pressing hard and insistent against each others. Jack moves, rolling his hips fast so that delicious friction sparks between them.

Jack's eyes are a mixture of deep lust and dark amusement, "You wanna fuck" he whispers.

Will arches an eyebrow at Jack, "You wanted to fuck first"

Then they're both laughing as if it's the most hilarious thing that's ever happened before in their lives. Through his laughter Will says, "This is ridiculous"

"I love Dan" Jack whispers.

"I love James and Sam" Will whispers right back.

Jack rolls his hips again and Will arches up against him, the pleasure intense and oh so good that Will even lets out a little moan.

"Holy fuck, if that's the kind of response James and Sam get out of you all the damn time then I'm not suprised that they've both fallen in love with you" Jack practically growls as he rolls his hips once more, their straining cocks rubbing against each other through their jeans.

"This is so bad" Will groans even as spikes of pleasure erupt throughout his body at Jack's movements.

Jack holds Will's wrists in a tight grip against the bed, he lowers himself until he can press his forehead against Will's, their hot panting breathes mixing together. 

"I'm a fucking bad person Will. You're so beautiful and perfect, it would be like the big bad wolf wanting Bambi" Jack whispers harshly.

"I'm theirs" Will chokes out, but he wants Jack to kiss him anyway.

"And Dan's mine" Jack growls in response, "But I want to kiss you anyway"

"This is fucked up" Will moans.

"I'm fucked up" Jack whispers, his lips brushing over Will's, causing electric shocks to shoot through him.

"I know, and I don't give a shit" Will replies, swallowing hard on the desire that is threatening to take over his body completely.

"And that's why I like you more than anyone else. In fact, you may be the only person I actually like" Jack says honestly.

"When is Danny getting here?" Will asks. Will knows Jack invited Danny to stay as well, and it was Will who convinced him to come in the end.

"Oh he's fucking here" Danny says from the door way.

Will freezes in place, his best friend's voice wavering between anger and lust when he contiues, "Are you going to fuck Will?" Obviously this question is directed at Jack.

Jack turns to look at Danny, he still has Will's wrists pinned to the bed, his face darkly sexy. Jack's voice promises danger and excitement when he answers with, "Only if we're doing it together baby"

Danny's eyes flicker to Will for confirmation and in that moment Will realises what he needs to do. They need him, just like Sam and James needed him. If Jack and Danny can't be open with each other when they're alone, then maybe they can be when someone they both trust is thrown into the mix.

Will lets Danny see that in his pale eyes and he says, "I want you both to fuck me"

* * *

Danny stares at his best friend in disbelief. But there’s desire building within him too. He remembers all those months ago, it feels like it’s been much longer though, when he fucked Will. And then he fucked James and Will together. It was one of the most erotic nights of his life.

This. Now this, will definitely be different. Danny would be lying if he said he’d never thought about it. How could he not? Will is the one person Danny truly trusts at Foxwood, plus he is God damned the most beautifully handsome boy on the planet, hands down. And Jack is…well, **_Jack_**.

Danny never thought for a moment that Jack would ever offer him something like this. He never thought Will would allow it to happen, not with the way he so obviously feels about James and Sam. Which is actually another thing to consider. Sam and James have claimed Will as theirs, and Danny can’t help but wonder why Jack is doing this. Does he want to hurt James and Sam? To take what is theirs simply because he can.

Danny honestly wouldn’t put it past Jack to do something like that. Unfortunately Danny’s conscience and worrisome thoughts fade into nothing when Jack removes his shirt and goes about tearing off Will’s clothes too. Danny’s resolve crumbles and he moves blindly towards the bed.

He didn’t get much chance to look around the room, but now that he has, he wonders why Will and Jack are in such a child-like room as appose to all the other more mature designed rooms all over this massive house.

Danny doesn’t get much chance to think about that thought because he is being yanked onto the bed by Jack. Will is still led submissively underneath Jack, something Will does very beautifully. Is willingness to give into the pleasure this situation promises makes Danny’s cock harden even more and he can no longer deny that he wants this.

He wants it more than he ever allowed himself to fully realise.

Getting naked is a pretty brief affair, and when all three of them are naked Jack pulls Danny into a punishing kiss, holding him so tight that it hurts. Danny enjoys the pleasure-like pain for as long as it lasts until Jack pushes him back so he’s led next to Will.

Danny turns to face his friend, their eyes locking. He see’s no hesitation in Will’s eyes, which makes him feel a lot more comfortable. If Will is fine with it and Jack wants it, then Danny is allowed to give in to how much he’s desires them both.

“Kiss Will Dan, baby, I know you want to” Jack’s voice is husky and thick with lust. But it also holds that undercurrent of dominance that drives Danny wild with need.

Danny presses his lips to Will’s, complying with Jack’s order; because it **_was_** an order. Will kisses him back instantly, opening his mouth and allowing Danny’s tongue to take over, tasting him again after all this time. Will’s easy and sexy responses are what drive Danny forward. The other boy is so fucking good at making someone feel special, it’s no wonder Sam and James fell in love with him. It’s no wonder Jack has taken a liking to him out of everyone else.

For once Danny does not feel jealous at the thought of someone else being fucked by Jack. With Will, it’s different, it always has been, Danny just never realised it before now.

Suddenly Danny feels strong purposeful fingers grip his dark hair and he knows it’s Jack, the feeling is so familiar. He’s missed it, even though they haven’t bee apart for all that long, which is fucked up in so many ways that Danny could never list them all.

Jack yanks on Danny’s hair, pulling his mouth away from Will’s. Both boys stare up at Jack, lust and desire sparking in their eyes with an intense passion none of them probably expected. Jack leans down and steals a hot and messy kiss from Will, rolling his hips again so that Will ends up moaning and writhing beneath Jack.

Jack’s hand moves over Danny’s well toned and muscled stomach surprisingly gently, until he reaches Danny cock. He grips Danny’s erection in his hand and Danny hisses in response, causing Jack to chuckle darkly as he continues to both expertly pump Danny’s thick leaking cock and kiss Will to death.

Jack has both Will and Danny moaning and pleading with him to fuck them. They both want it, and Danny can feel that joint want between them. Jack pulls lube out of somewhere, and at the moment Danny doesn’t give to fucks where that somewhere was.

He lathers his cock with it and then goes to work on Will’s tight hole. Danny almost comes at just the sight of Jack fingering Will’s arse like that. It’s so fucking sexy that he can barely breath.

When Jack slides into Will’s body, all three of them feel the power of it, and they sigh in pleasure. It is a moment of pure contentment between the three Foxwood boys. Jack turns to Danny as he starts to fuck Will, at a steady rhythm at first. Jack slides a hand into Danny’s hair and pulls him roughly forward so their lips slant together perfectly. Danny groans and Jack bites his lips hard enough to draw blood. Jack pulls back slightly and whispers against Danny’s broken lip,

“Hold him down Dan, baby, you know why”

And Danny does. He moves round to pin Will to the bed, and Will doesn’t put up much of a fight. He thrusts back against Jack, fucking himself even as Jack fucks him. Jack’s dark blue fire eyes spark and he stares intensely down at Will, their eyes lock and he growls,

“So fucking beautiful Will. Did you know that? When you’re held down and being fucked like this, you are the most beautiful thing in the whole universe”

“To us. So fucking amazing, would keep you forever Will” Danny adds with a bitten off half choked moan.

Jack starts to fuck Will harder, his thrusts becoming more rough and erratic. Will seems to love it. He makes so many sexy noises, Danny can barely stop himself from coming. He won’t until Jack says, because despite the strange circumstances, Danny is sure that rule still applies.

Jack moves to cup Danny’s jaw, forcing the other boy to look at him. Their eyes meet and Jack half whispers, half growls out the words,

“I **_love_** you Dan, baby, you’re the only fucking thing in this world that’s worth all the other shit. You’re mine. You were always mine, since the moment I first fucked you so hard that we both saw stars. You will **_always_** be **_mine_**. **_Say it Dan_**. Mine”

Danny swallows hard, his throat has gone dry, he can barely think let alone speak. But Jack has given him an order and he has to comply, it is not within Danny to refuse. Danny meets Jack’s eyes head on, using the strength of Will’s presence to make him brave enough, strong enough, to choke out,

“Yours, always yours Jack. I love you too, so much that it fucking tares me apart inside all the fucking time. I need you Jack, I’ve always needed you”

Jack barks out a laugh, but it’s real, and that’s all Danny can focus on right now. Jack slams his lips down over Danny’s, and somehow, Danny has no idea how, but all three of the Foxwood boys come together in a climax that rocks all three of their worlds right of their axis’ forever. Nothing will ever be the same again.

Always.


	14. Promise of pain and redemption

Will wakes up in Jack’s bed. They moved rooms a while back. A few days ago maybe. It’s all kind of foggy for Will. Everything’s past by in tornado of sex, sleep and….well that’s pretty much it.

Will aches all over, but not necessarily in a bad way. Jack’s arm is wrapped around Will’s waist, a big strong hand splayed out on his hard stomach. Danny is on the other side facing him. Their foreheads are only inches away from being pressed together.

One of Danny’s hands is on Will’s hip and the other is intertwined with Jack’s. Will can remember being wound together with Sam and James like this many times before. Thoughts of Sam and James cause something to thump in Will’s stomach. Guilt? No, if Will is being honest, he doesn’t feel guilty for this.

He helped his best friend and a man he can only describe as his soul mate finally tell each other how they feel. Not that them admitting to their love changes much of anything. They’re still two emotionally stunted people who are more fucked up than they even probably realise. But at least now Danny and Jack have a chance of making things work.

Will could never feel guilty for that.

He doesn’t plan on lying to Sam and James either. He’ll tell them. Plus it would be pretty difficult to hide it considering he’s going over to Sam’s soon and Will knows for a fact that he’s covered in marks. All over his body. Jack and Danny like to play rough, that’s for bloody sure.

Will doesn’t know exactly how they’ll react. He knows James, strong willed James, won’t understand, he’ll be pissed off as all hell. Sam, now Sam will most likely feel betrayed. Will agreed no one else. He agreed that Sam and James were it for him. They trusted him. Now he’s broken that trust.

“You’re thinking too hard love” Jack whispers into Will’s ear. Will shivers as Jack touches him gently, and very intimately, his skilled fingers stroking over Will’s stomach and then his thigh.

Jack has taken to calling Will ‘love’ in the last few days. It’s meant to be sort of ironic, as even though it’s Danny Jack loves, it was Will who got him to finally say the words out loud.

Danny blinks awake slowly and his heated breathe ghosts across Will’s face. Their eyes meet. Danny’s amber eyes almost seem to glow in the morning light. Or afternoon light. Will still isn’t all that sure. Being in this massive mansion is like being lost down the rabbit hole, he has no concept of the outside world or even time itself.

Jack has that affect, it’s an almost scary ability.

“What’s wrong Will?” Danny asks, concern lighting up his voice. He reaches up with his hand and he brushes back some of Will’s chocolate coloured brown hair, the back of his hand caressing Will’s face.

Will is reluctant to answer. He doesn’t want to break the spell, because as soon as he does he will have to face reality. Will is not ready for reality. Reality can piss right off.

Turns out Will doesn’t have to answer because Jack does for him,

“Sam and James” he says simply, his teeth scraping over Will’s ear teasingly.

Danny tenses suddenly and he makes a pained expression, his eyes are still locked with Will’s.

“You’re going to tell them aren’t you?”

“Yes, he will” Jack answers.

If it were anyone else Will would have snapped that he can answer for himself damn it, but there’s something about Jack that makes it alright. Jack and Will have an understanding that passes through them both like an electric cord. Will cannot imagine losing it now that he’s found it.

“They’ll be really pissed off with us” Danny remarks, almost to himself even though he remains in eye contact with Will.

“Too bad” Jack says, his arm tightens around Will, “They should have known what I’d do. It was moronic of them to think I wouldn’t fuck you. You’re fucking **_beautiful_** , inside and out, no one would be able to resist that”

Danny snorts out a laugh at the confidence behind Jack’s words. But his voice is sober when he says,

“Yeah, well, Will **_isn’t_** **_ours_** ”

“I’m theirs” Will says firmly.

Danny’s eyes flicker up to meet Jack’s, and there’s a deep sadness in his gaze that Danny has never seen before. Jack’s dark blue fire eyes harden, and Danny can practically see the cogs turning inside his head.

Jack squeezes Danny’s hand and he growls,

“ ** _Mine_** ”

Danny doesn’t need to be prompted anymore,

“Yes, yours. Always yours”

“ ** _Their’s_** ” Will repeats, his voice shaking slightly.

“We’ll see” Jack says in that undeniable way of his that means one thing, and one thing only-

This is **_not_** over.

* * *

“I need to tell you both something, it’s really important” those words coming out of Will’s mouth sends chills racing down James’ spine.

Will only arrived about an hour ago to Sam’s house. Or, at least one of his families estates. If it got any bigger then James would have to call it a castle. The place is built like a fortress, but Sam’s parents have modified it to a certain extent so now there are a lot of things made out of glass and marble instead of brick and stone.

They’re in Sam’s room, which all itself is pretty damn huge, it basically has it’s own living room and kitchen. Will commented that it looked more like a big flat than a room. Sometimes James forgets how differently Will grew up, and that he isn’t at all used to this type of thing.

James hasn’t really spent much time with anyone who isn’t obscenely wealthy. Not that he’s unaware that not everyone has tons of money and big homes and their own private jets. He’s just not has the opportunity to spend time, let alone become friends with, somehow outside of his very blue blood world.

It was Sam who was worried Will would feel uncomfortable. In fact he was so sodding nervous about it that James was afraid he’d blow a fuse. Sam wanted to make everything perfect for Will. He’s never seen his best friend so loved up that he would care this much about what that other person thought of him.

James understands it though because he feels exactly the same way. He didn’t think it was possible to feel so in love. His and Sam’s relationship is different in the way that they already know everything about each other, there isn’t anything either of them could do that would surprise the other.

It helps that they both put in a joint effort to keep Will. Something tells James that they’ll need to work hard to earn Will’s love, and he’s glad that Sam is the one right by his side trying to achieve the same goal.

“What is it about?” Sam asks Will, his golden eyes shining brightly. He seems to have caught onto the tension in Will’s voice as much as James has.

Will looks between James and Sam, his expression completely sober as he says,

“Jack”

With that one name James’ heart seizes in his chest. His eyes dart to Sam and then back to Will again.

“Oh….Will, please, say you didn’t. Tell us you did not allow Jack to……” Sam trails off, his voice rising to an almost shout-worthy level.

“Fuck you” James finishes for him, his own voice about as far away steady as it could possibly be, “Tell us that you did not let Jack bloody Wild to shove his cock up your arse”

Will shakes his head, he still looks completely unruffled, but then again Will rarely shows much emotion. His ice blue eyes cut into James’ heart.

“No. I had sex with Danny and Jack, because they needed me to” Will says calmly.

James’ heart just about cracks to pieces right there and then.

*

Sam didn’t know something could hurt so damn much. He never thought it possible that Will would do something…..that he would be this cold. He had to have known how much this would hurt him and James. Sam knows Will isn’t that clueless.

But he fucking did it anyway.

“Because they…needed you to. What the bloody hell does that even **_mean_**?” James shouts, his anger like a palpable thing in the room with them.

Will’s hands tighten into fists at his sides as he replies,

“That’s private. Between Danny and Jack, it wouldn’t be right for me to talk about their personal business”

That’s when Sam loses his shit. He slams Will up against the wall rougher than he’s ever done with anyone else before. Will’s head smacks against the wall, but he does not make a sound of protest.

James moves closer to them, as if waiting for a more major fall out.

Sam presses his body fully against Will’s and he gets right in his face when he snaps,

“What is this Will? Are me and James not enough for you? Do we not fuck you enough? Or were you just too damn curious as to what Jack was like in bed? Was it on a bed? Or did he just fuck you on the floor, against a wall maybe, like the whore that you obviously want to be” Sam cannot keep the spite out of his tone. He just hurts so fucking much, his chest is being ripped to pieces as his heart sinks lower and lower by the second.

Will’s breath hitches in his throat and he stares right back at Sam, completely unflinching. Sam hates that, he hates how uncaring Will seems, how emotionless, as if he doesn’t give a shit.

James moves forward when Sam starts literally ripping the clothes from Will’s body. Will does not protest, and for some reason that pisses Sam off even more.

“Sam, what are you doing?” James asks, his voice cracking with pain. And it’s then that Sam really lets his anger consume him.

James is his best friend, the one person he’s always counted on. They’ve always shared everything, in some ways it made perfect sense that they fell in love with the same person.  Neither of them can erase that love.

“It wasn’t about us. It was about them, they needed me. I didn’t want to hurt either of you. I would never want to cause you or James pain Sam” Will says, his own voice becoming deeper and thicker with every word.

Images assault Sam’s mind of what Danny and Jack did to Will, all the things that we’re meant to belong to just Sam and James. A wave of possessive jealousy sweeps over Sam, and he tears the rest of Will’s clothes off.

Sam’s eyes go to a shocked looking James and he says desperately,

“He’s ours James. **_Ours_** ”

*

Will can see the look in both James and Sam’s eyes, the look of hurt and betrayal. He feels like shit for being the cause of their pain.

“I’m so sorry” Will chokes out the words.

Sam’s eyes harden and James’ fists clench tighter. Sam looks over Will’s body and he growls at the sight of all of Jack’s marks on his body.

“Shut the fuck up Will. If you don’t want this then you leave now, if you stay, then you have to deal with whatever comes your way” Sam says, he’s using that commanding tone of his that sends shivers down through Will’s body.

Will doesn’t move, and after a few moments Sam nods in acknowledgement of his choice to stay.

Sam crashes his lips down over Will’s, his tongue stake claim with every thrust into his mouth. Shock waves of pain/pleasure fill Will up as Sam bites and licks all over Will’s lips, jaw and neck.

Will can hear Sam as he undoes his jeans, allowing his impressively sized cock to spring free. His stomach twists in uncertainty, but he knows there is no way he can walk away from this, from **_them_**. He will take whatever they decide to give him.

James is there too, naked now, although Will can’t remember seeing that happen. James’ eyes spark silver and they are filled with such a deep sadness that Will feels like he could be sick.

Sam lifts Will by hooking his hands around his thighs. He presses his forehead harshly against Will’s and he his voice is heated when he says,

“No bed Will. You don’t fucking deserve to be comfortable for this”

He’s right. Will knows that. He understands how much he’s hurt Sam and James by doing what he did, and he deserves whatever pain Sam and James cause him right now.

Will looks over Sam’s shoulder at James as Sam drives his length up into Will’s body. Bare and without anything to help with the slide. It’s pure agony and Will can barely breathe. It’s lucky he’s still pretty loose from Jack and Danny, or it would have hurt a hell of a lot more.

James sucks in a harsh breath, his eyes now slate grey and filling with unshed tears. Sam drives up into Will again, pushing past Will’s rings of muscle without much care at all. And Will allows it because he knows he deserves this level of brutality from Sam.

Sam bites down on Will’s shoulder hard enough to make him bleed. Sam fucks Will agonisingly slowly at first, but then the hurt and rage takes over. He fucks Will so hard that Will see’s stars. It hurts like a son of a bitch, but at the same time there is an intense pleasure that Will cannot deny. After Jack and Danny he’s used to being handled more roughly.

“Did it feel like this Will? When he fucked you….did it feel like this, ahhh, fuck…..tell me Will, tell me….. ** _please_** ” that last word from Sam slices into Will like an actual knife and creates a wound that feels so very real.

Will looks into James’ eyes as tears stream down over his handsome face, and even though it was Sam who spoke, Will addresses his answer to James,

“I’m. So. **_Sorry_** ” he can barely get the words out with Sam still fucking his tight hole so thoroughly.

“Jesus Sam, don’t hurt him” James begs, his hands trembling as he places one of them on Sam’s back.

“I can’t stop” Sam’s chokes out painfully, “I can’t…..oh God, fuck, I **_can’t_** ”

Will links one hand with James’ and his forces Sam to look up at him with the other one. He looks deep into Sam’s eyes when he says,

“It’s ok, baby, it’s ok” Sam breaks, coming inside Will, filling him with heat.

Sam shudders against Will and Will comes only moments later without having to be touched. Hot come spurts between them, covering Sam’s body.

Sam slides to the floor with Will, still deeply rooted inside his body. Will is sitting in Sam’s lap, Sam supporting them both by leaning back on his elbows.

“Come over here James” Will’s says, his voice guttural and uncontrolled.

James moves forward and he just about suck all the air out of the room when Will takes his cock into his mouth. Will lavishes attention on James’ head, letting his cock slide to the back of his throat with ease. Sam smoothes his fingers lovingly through Will’s hair as Will takes James’ achingly hard cock down his throat.

When James comes, Will sucks every last drop of his come until his cock is completely soft. Sam pulls James to the floor, all three of them breathing hard. Emotions in the room are sky high, and Will doesn’t know what he can say to these two gorgeous men. He cares about them so much that it destroys him that he has hurt them like this.

Sam is still buried inside Will and he doesn’t seem intent on moving any time soon. Will slides a hand to the back of James’ head and he pulls him close to steal a breath taking kiss. When he finally pulls back Will looks between Sam and James. Gold and Silver. The lion and the tiger. Both so amazing and handsome and clever and far better people than Will could ever hope to be.

Will tangles his fingers in Sam and James’ hair, twisting the strands and pulling them both forward so that all their foreheads are pressed together.

“ ** _I love you_** ”


	15. Nirvana is freedom

**_“Do not go gentle into that good night……”_ **

Angel wakes up startled, then again he spends most of his life being startled by everything. He knows what the other boys think of him, that he’s weak and weird and a complete keener to the extreme. Angel has never cared before, it wasn’t something that he could afford to care about.

Ever since coming to Foxwood all Angel has wanted to do is escape it. His father sent him here, a man who has never made it a secret how much of disappointment Angel is. How could he not be? What with his lack of high status in school, and quite frankly his appearance.

Not that Angel views him self as particularly ugly, but when compared to people like Jack Wild, Sam Knight and now Will Jones, one cannot help but feel inadequate. Everything about Angel is pale; his white blond hair, his pale porcelain even his eyes are an almost disturbingly pale shade of grey, like a cloud right after having emptied it’s belly full of rain onto the world. Angel is rather tall and slim bodied as well.

All anyone seems to be interested in at Foxwood is….sex. It makes Angel blush furiously even to think of it, which is part of his problem. No, actually, it isn’t. He refuses to feel like a freak just because he doesn’t go around….screwing everything that moves. Foxwood has Jack for that.

Although that might be changing as apparently things have become more serious between Jack and the rough edged Danny. If Angel is being honest then he’d admit to being a bit terrified of Danny, and Jack too really. They’re just both so intimidating. Angel should really be used to that with his father by now, but he isn’t.

Angel gets up and changes into his school uniform, taking care to wear it properly. Just because some of, alright most of, the boys like to completely destroy their uniform by adding things, or ripping things or completely going without items sometimes.

Angel remembers a specific week two years ago when Jack walked around in just a blazer, with no shirt or anything underneath.

Everyone should be arriving today, as usual Angel came back to school early. He may dislike this place, but at the same time he prefers it to being at home with his father and his father’s disappointed gaze.

He makes his way down the corridor, only stopping to slip a note into the secret place. For the last three years Angel has been conversing with someone via notes and sometimes even letters. He has no idea who is replying, but he knows it’s always the same person, because the handwriting is the same.

It started out by accident really. Angel left a note by a tree out by the lake that simply said ‘Did you know that there’s a type of pigeon called ‘Rock Dove’?’, he never expected an answer, but the next day he found the note still there and someone had written on it ‘No, I did not. Did you know Cyanophobia means a fear of the colour blue?’

Angel can’t quite remember how they got from that, to writing full 6 page letters to each other, but they did, and they still do. He sometimes wishes he did know who writes the reply letters or the secret notes, but others times he’s glad that it’s a mystery, makes it more fun in a way.

Then again, maybe Angel is just afraid that the other boy, whoever he may be as Angel only knows him as ‘Blue’, and the other boy only knows Angel as ‘Pigeon’, will reject him if he found out who ‘Pigeon’ really is.

*

Danny frowns in slight confusion when Jack removes his infamous necklace, or he should say black string with a silver ring hung on it, and slips the damn thing over Danny’s head. He picks up the ring and studies it before looking into Jack’s dark blue gaze once more.

Jack reaches out and brushes some stray dark hair away from Danny’s forehead, his hand gently caressing Danny’s cheek as his hand moves back. Jack cups Danny’s cheek and brushes their lips together. Danny shivers at the contact, however slight, and for the first time he doesn’t feel bad about it. Or guilty. Or stupid. Because he can see the love and complete devotion in Jack’s eyes.

“Look at the words carved into the inside of the ring” Jack says steadily, although it somehow sounds like an order coming from Jack’s lips.

Danny does as Jack says and he smiles at the neatly carved words,

**_‘Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters.’_ ** ****

Danny arches an eyebrow at Jack and asks,

“So, you arrogant fucker, whose quote is that? Dr. Seuss? Oscar Wild?”

Jack just grins back at Danny and answers,

“Better. Metallica”, with absolutely no shame or remorse behind it.

Danny laughs, and it’s a real laugh too. He can’t remember feeling so carefree before. It’s kind of a scary feeling, but Danny decides to embrace it instead of shoving it away as he normally would. Jack is…complicated, and his feelings for him are even more so, but that doesn’t mean he wants it to end. He needs Jack, and for whatever reason, Jack needs him too.

Jack pulls Danny roughly against him, their chests and groins pressed together wonderfully. He holds Danny firmly without any mercy, just the way he knows Danny loves it. Jack kisses him hard, his tongue invading and staking an unspoken claim. Danny knows Jack would fuck him in front of everyone is Danny would allow it, just to make the message abundantly clear that Danny belongs to him completely.

Jack pulls back slightly and nips at Danny’s bottom lip, he eyes are locked with Danny’s when he growls softly,

“I want you to wear this. It’s the only object I give a shit about in this world. And you, are the only person I truly give a…..who I truly care about. So it just makes sense that you go together”

Danny’s breathing hitches and he finds a way to whisper back,

“So, it has nothing to do with everyone seeing it and knowing it’s yours and therefore knowing that **_I’m_** also yours?”

Danny can feel Jack’s smirk against his lips as well as see it. Jack growls again, much less softly this time around,

“You **_are mine_** Dan, and yes, this ring is partly around your neck right now to remind you of that”

“Bastard” Danny snaps indignantly.

“Baby” Jack whispers the endearment sweetly and kisses Danny’s roughly stubbled jaw.

“I hate you” Danny mumbles even as he moans a little.

“You love me” Jack says with absolute certainty, something that makes Danny groan in frustration and smile until it hurts his face.

“I do, damn you, I really do”

* * *

“Sam, fuck, don’t!” Will shouts frantically.

But Sam doesn’t stop, not that James or Will expected him to. The moment all three of them arrived at Foxwood, they knew that it was just a matter of time before Sam completely lost his shit and went after Jack.

James has forgiven his boyfriend, his beautiful Will, for having sex with Jack and Danny. He’s still pissed as all hell at Danny, and he’s always thought Jack was a fucking bastard anyway, so it doesn’t make much difference.

When Will told James and Sam that he loved them, it was enough for James to realise the boy he feels so deeply for never meant to hurt him. He knows how understanding and caring Will is, therefore it wasn’t exactly hard for James to reconcile with the idea of him helping Jack and Danny with their relationship in any way he could.

James can’t say he likes it, or that he isn’t insanely jealous, and more than a little possessive. But he also loves Will too much. More than he’s ever loved anyone, and he can’t lose him over this. He won’t lose him. They have some serious shit to work through in their relationship, but James believes they can do it.

Sam, however, is another matter intirerally. He’s not taking it at all well. Ever since Sam fucked Will so hard and almost brutally the other night, James has not allowed his best anywhere near the boy they both love. He couldn’t take the chance that Sam might hurt Will again if he let his anger take over.

Will is adamant that James not be pissed off with Sam about what he did, but James still refuses to give in. If Sam wants to be in this relationship then he’d bloody well better calm the fuck down. James will not have the boy he loves be hurt physically or emotionally by anyone, not even Sam.

Will did a horrible thing, but he did it for a good reason, which is something Sam cannot grasp the concept of. Sam has a clear moral standard that he holds everyone to, and when someone fucks up in that regard, Sam does what he thinks is best for all the people involved. He’s usually quite a level headed person. But when it comes to Will, Sam can’t seem to think clearly.

James yanks Will back to his side and whispers in his ear,

“Just let it play out sweet heart, there’s nothing you can do to stop Sam when he’s like this, I promise you”

Will seems like he wants to protest anyway, but he heeds James’ words and stays close to his side, their fingers intertwined intimately.

Jack doesn’t seem even a little surprised at Sam’s anger. He doesn’t even fight back until Sam’s hit first. He lets Sam get in one good punch to the jaw, and then starts to fight back. They’re quite evenly matched in terms of fighting ability, strength and build. Both of them very tall and broad shouldered.

James watches them with a worried expression. It’s like watching a lightening storm fight with the sun. Jack with his dark hair and eyes, and the other love of James’ life, his strong willed and stubborn Sam, with his golden eyes and hair. Both of them so powerful in their own rights.

Danny is standing not too far off nearer the lake. They’ve all been back only a few days, and this is the first time they’ve all been in the same place without anything to get in their way.

James and Will had been hoping Sam would cool off at some point, but they should have known he’d only get more and more angry as time went by, not less. Danny seems at a loss, he would never interrupt a fight like this. Mostly because Jack can handle himself very well and does not need assistance, but also because he feels guilt over being part of the cause for all this.

“Fuck you Jack, you ever come near Will again and I’ll fucking kill you” Sam shouts, landing one more punch before backing off.

Jack spits blood onto the grass and regains his balance gracefully, looking as if he hadn’t just been punched at all. It still amazes James how composed and strong Jack can be.

He doesn’t give a shit what people think, and he’s one badass mind fuck, he can take and give a punch like no one else in this world. Only Jack could walk away from a fight with every bit of his dignity in tact even if he wasn’t the one to throw the last hit.

Jack doesn’t say anything, he just raises an eyebrow at Sam. Then he smiles at Will in a way that completely throws both Sam and James. Never have they seen Jack smile at someone so….genuinely, like he really cares. With Danny it’s different, those smiles are secret and possessive and…..just different.

Jack almost seems to be behaving gently towards Will. Danny grabs hold of Jack’s waist and pulls him roughly back against him. James doesn’t know if it’s out of concern for his lover, or just to stop Jack from winding Sam up anymore than he already has.

Sam looks back at Will with a wounded expression on his face, hurt still shining in those golden eyes. Will flinches noticeably, causing James to tighten his hold on the other boy’s hand. Jack must have clocked the flinch too because he practically growls. He makes to move towards Will in defence but Danny holds him back, whispering something intensely into his lover’s ear.

James doesn’t have any clue what Danny whispered to Jack, but it seems to calm him slightly. For the first time James can’t help but wonder what really happened between Danny, Jack and Will. For Jack to be behaving in such a way towards Will, then something significant must have taken place.

Sam appears shocked by Will and Jack’s reaction. Sam tries to move towards Will, but James pulls him back, and Jack growls again in warning. The golden eyed leader of Foxwood looks right at Will as he whispers in a choked up voice,

“I’m so **_sorry_** baby”, and then he walks away without another word. Leaving James, Will, Danny and Jack staring at each other, wondering how they all got to such a mind fuck worthy place in their lives.

Apart from Jack, who is never unsure about bloody anything. And Will who is always certain in his choices, even the seemingly bad ones. So basically, it’s just Danny and James trying to work out how they could fall in love with such insanely amazing and downright sinfully gorgeous as Will and Jack.

Life is just one long mind fuck.

Love is a game that no one wins.

And this term at FoxwoodAcademy might just be even more ridiculously dangerous and insane than the last.

* * *

“Will, are you really alright?” Danny asks his best friend.

True, Sam did completely cross the line with that last threat, but it’s not like none of them saw this coming. It reminds him a lot of when he ended up in bed with James and Will; they were both so irresistible that night.

Will nods slowly, his voice cautious when he replies,

“Course Danny, you prat, I’m fine. No damage done”

“There bloody well better not be” Jack practically snarls, and Danny tighten his grip on his over once again.

James sighs heavily and says,

“Look, this is ridiculous, obviously, I’m hurt by what Will did. But, I know he didn’t do it to purposely hurt me. And considering what happened between you, me and Will, Danny, I don’t think there’s much else I can say about it”

Danny bows his head in acceptance of that. He can see the very real pain in James’ grey eyes. It may be hitting him harder than he’s letting on. That was always the way James was, he could joke and mess around with the lads all night and day, but in reality he never gave much of his real self away to any of his friends, accept possibly Sam.

“We didn’t do it to hurt you either James, I swear it. Will was just….trying to help, and we let him. That’s all it was” Danny tries to explain.

James scoffs loudly, his expression dark and coldly humourless when he says,

“I don’t believe that for a fucking second”

Jack arches a dark eyebrow at that and responds,

“Good, then you’re not as much of an ignorant twit as you seem”

James narrow his eyes at Jack,

“Fuck off Wild, I don’t give a shit what you think of me. Sam and I agree on one thing at least, we don’t want you around Will anymore. He only did what he did because he felt he needed to, so that he could help you. Well, enough’s enough, no more bullshit, leave my boyfriend alone dickhead”

Will crosses his arms and leans against a tree. He looks exhausted, like he hasn’t slept in days, and James knows that to be pretty much the case. More than anything Will has been feeling awful about causing Sam so much trouble and grief.

James keeps telling Will that Sam will eventually get the fuck over it, he always does. But for some reason that makes no difference to Will.

“Don’t go all alpha-fucking-male on me” Jack says calmly, in that tone of voice that always makes anyone he’s talking to feel like a bloody moron for questioning him, “Danny and Will are best friends, you can’t deny them both that contact”

James is practically shaking with the need to choke the life out of Jack Wild, but he restrains himself. If only because he’d be to afraid of Jack haunting him for he rest of eternity.

“I’m not talking about Danny. Will and Danny are perfectly fine on their own. **_You_** , on the other hand, need to back off”

“You’re both upsetting Will! Stop it right now!” Danny snaps angrily.

Will shakes his head at his friend,

“I’m not upset Danny, it’s ok. Can we please stop arguing about this? There’s not point, nothing anyone can say will change what’s already happened”

James turns to meet Will’s pale blue eyes, and he see’s the sadness within them. Even though his anger at Jack, Jack **_fucking_** Wild, is just bursting to be set loose, he holds it in. No good would come from fighting with the gorgeous prick.

Plus, Sam already hit Jack enough physically. Now all James wants is for him to stop looking at Will with concern in his dark blue eyes like he has any right to do so. Will is James’ damn it, and he won’t give him up just because Jack has somehow got it into his head that can just take whatever he wants, including people.

To be fair, Jack could most likely have anyone he wanted. But Will isn’t anyone, and James refuses to give him up without a fight.

“You are upset, and I don’t like it” Danny mutters, seemingly stopping himself from reaching out to Will. At this point James has no idea how he would react to that.

Jack makes a growling frustrated noise in the back of his throat, his dark eyes turning to blue fire instantly,

“Oh, stop being so dramatic James. So, I had sex with your boyfriend, that’s no reason to have a fucking girly tizz about it. Have some God damned self respect for once in your life. Just accept that you’re not enough for Will”

James’ veins boil with rage, and it is only the pain in Will’s eyes that stop him from lunging at that cold hearted bastard and killing him with a rock.

Will grabs hold of James’ arm and tugs him closer. He studiously does not look into the eyes of Jack or Danny. James holds his breathe as Will prepares to speak.

“All of this, is my fault, and I am truly sorry for that. But I really don’t want you all to fight like I’m some sort of prize to be won” Will says, “I am not a thing. I make my own choices, and I chose to have sex with Danny and Jack. I chose to be with James and Sam. I stand by all those choices even now. So, no more fighting each other. If you want to argue with someone, then it should be me, because I’m the one who fucked up. End of.”

* * *

"What the hell was that, Jack?" Danny demands as soon as they get to their room, pushing on Jack's chest. Hard.

Jack simply rolls his eyes, reverting back to his usual 'I don't give a fuck' expression.  Danny narrows his eyes. He may have put up with that shit before, when there was nothing defined between himself the dickhead in front of him, but he definitely won't now.

"Jack, seriously, you have to see that we're the ones in the wrong here. We had sex with their boyfrend" Danny tries to keep his voice level, but when the look of pain in Will's eyes flashes through his mind, it takes all of his strength not to sob like a little bitch.

Danny never wanted to hurt Will. Will is Danny best mate, the best friend he's ever had. And now he's fucked up Will's life in a really major way. Danny feels like such a twat, and he's pissed that Jack somehow still feels justified in all this.

"They hurt him, Dan. Those fucks. Sam probably ripped Will a new arsehole out of motherfucking pride or some shit, and James.....well that coward **let him.** So he can sod off as well with his indignant bullshit" Jack says, with more vehemence in his voice than Danny as ever heard his lover use before.

Jack never shows emotion. Jack Wild is a cold bastard who takes what he wants and doesn't give a flying rolling donut fuck what anyone else thinks of him. But right now, Danny can see how untrue that really is.

Jack cares for Will, in a way that Danny doesn't really understand. But then, maybe he isn't meant to understand it. Just like Jack can never understand how Danny feels towards Wil, or James. Because, he'd admit, Danny hates that he hurt James as well.

Danny and James have been mates for a long time, and not once in all the years they've known each other have they really truly fallen out over anything, and they've definitely never faught physically.

Now Danny has hurt both James and Will, two people he cars deeply for in different ways. He fucking hates himself for it, but he cannot bring himself to regret what happened between himself, Jack and Will. It was too special to discard as a mistake.

Danny moves closer to Jack and tries to twine his arms around Jack's neck, his lover resists at first, but Danny is no pushover. He eventually gets his way as Jack lets himself be pulled closer into a loving embrace. And, fuck, isn't that a strange thought. Danny never imagined him and Jack doing anything 'loving', but here they are, and a lot of that is owed to Will, he'd never forget that.

Jack growls softly, his lips hovering over Danny's before claiming Danny's mouth as his in a purely primal way. There are tongued and teeth and groans, moans and whimpers (mostly, ok all from Danny). Jack has a way of keeping complete control during anything sexual, whilst also seeming to completely let loose. Danny has no idea how his lover does it, but he's grateful for the ability as it's sexy as all fucking hell.

Jack catches Danny's mouth between his teeth and bites down hard, hard enough to draw blood. Danny groans louder, his cock stiffening to a very painful level. Danny pants, wanting nothing more than for Jack to bend him over something and take his arse, right here, right now, drama and angst could fucking wait, for it is no match for Danny's teenage labido. Few things are to be fair.

Like he can read Danny's mind, Jack grabs a handful of Danny's dark hair and twists him painfully in a grip so tight, Danny's eyes water. Jack yanks his lover's head back to expose Danny's throat to him, he then bites down, taking a patch of the hot skin into his mouth and sucking on it hard enough to leave a very obvious mark. Danny's cock leaks precum like mental, he wants so bad, so fucking bad, he can taste it.

Needs Jack, needs the roughness and the love. Needs both more than he needs to breathe right now.

Jack moves them so that Danny is indeed bend over one of their desks,

"Put your hands flat on the desk and don't fucking move. If you move then I _**will** _ spank you" Jack hisses, his voice low and sexy. Danny whimpers, unable to stop the patheitc needy sound from bursting out of his abused and bloody mouth. Danny licks his tongue over his broken lip, tasting his own blood and getting harder in response.

Jack makes quick work of removing both their trousers, neither of them wearing underwear. Danny waits, on the verge of coming already, as Jack finds a condom and some lube. As usual there is minuma prep time, which is just as well considering Danny needs Jack to be inside him, right. fucking. now!

When Jack is completely sheathed inside of Danny, he leans in to whisper intimately in Danny's ear,

"So ready for me, baby. Want my cock inside you that badly?" Jack slides his thumb over  the weaping head of Danny's cock.

Danny moans loudly and bucks, needing some kind of friction, either for his cock or for his hole. Jack clamps own on Danny's hips, his hold bruising and so, so fucking possessive. Danny loves it. Craves it. Always has.

"Speak Dan!" Jack orders when Danny doesn't answer him.

Danny's voice is crackly and lust ridden when he says,

"Fuck me, Jack, please....please I need it, need your cock so bad, **please** "

Yeah, ok, he begged. But Danny is too far gone to care. He'll beg if that's what it takes to get Jack to move, to fuck him like he means it with his perfect cock.

Jack chuckles darkly agaisnt Danny's neck, nipping at the skin once again,

"Gonna mak you scream, Dan, baby"

Just as Danny is about to reply again, Jack pulls almost all the way out and slams back into him to the hilt. Danny gasps out in a mixture of pain and pure pleasure as he attempts to adjust quickly to Jack's impressive girth.

Jack seems to know exactly when Danny is ready, because as soon as Danny's comfortable he starts fucking him. Harder and harder and harder. Danny's whole body is wracked with pleasure as Jack takes him fast and dirty, just how they both love it.

Danny's cock aches with the need to come, but Jack said he can't move his hands, so he cannot touch himself to relieve any of the pressure. But, that's how Jack likes him, desperate and begging.

Jack finds a different angle and hits that special spot inside of Danny, who shouts out a load gasp of oveloaded pleasure. Jack smirks against his neck and keeps fucking him at that angle so his cock hits Danny's prostate every single time.

Danny groans and whimpers, pushing back against Jack's thrusts, trying to get more. More, more, more. Just as Danny thinks he'll explode, Jack leans in close and whispers simply,

"Come"

And that's all it takes. Danny screams.

A wave of pleasure decends on Danny, and he has no power to hold it off. His orgasm feels never ending, and so fucking **intense** that he swears for a few moments he blacked out. 

Soon enough after that Jack is shouting and coming, fuckng Danny still even as he orgasms. Claiming him in every way possible in that moment, his teeth sinking into Danny's shoulder. Danny shivers as pleasure and something far more intimate cracklea and sparks between them.

"Mine" Jack growls into Danny's ear, his cock still deep inside of Danny.

"Yours" Danny agrees, feeling weak and vaguely content in a way he always is after a good fuck from Jack.

Jack half carries half drags Danny over to his bed and lays him down, moving only to grab a wet towel from God knows where, obviousl removing the condom as well, Danny doesn't give a shit about anything right now though. 

Jack  lays down next to Dannt and leans in to lick all the way up Danny's stomach and chest, taking in a great deal of cum as he does so. Jack cleans the cum from Danny's body and then throws it to the floor. Jack smirks down at his lover, he kisses Danny deeply, possessively, saying against his lips,

"I love you, Dan"

"I know" Danny whispers, echoing their words from not so long ago but with just one word change.

Hate to love. It really is such a fucking thin line. And Danny is grateful for that.

Jack murmurs happily and pulls Danny back against his chest, holding him possively like a dog gaurding his bone. Actually, more like a wolf guarding his mate.

Danny holds onto Jack, wanting so badly for this feeling of happiness and contenment to last. But, this is Foxwood, can anything really stay this amazing for very long?


	16. Making a comeback

One month.

That was all it took for more drama to erupt within Foxwood.

"I can't believe he would be so stupid." Aron says, shaking his head in clear distaste.

"I can't believe Josh had it in him to be such a bloody bastard." Danny adds, his dark eyebrows furrowing.

"Maybe it wasn't the way it seemed," Will says reasonably. "It could have been a misunderstanding."

Danny can't decide whether to sigh or to laugh. Of course Will would want to play devil's advocate. He's always been a supporter of the underdog. That's why him and Danny get so well.

Aron, however, gives Will an incredulous look and says,

"Are you mental?"

"Only most of the time," Will answers with a small smile.

Aron rolls his dark green eyes,

"No, but, how could it be a misunderstanding? We all saw them fucking around."

"Technically, all we saw was a kiss." Will argues valiantly, "We don't know what led up to it. Or who started it. Or if it was even a real kiss."

"It looked like a real fucking kiss to me," Aron grumbles. He takes out a packet of cigarettes and Danny hands him his lighter. They both pick out a stick of heavenly tar and light them up. Danny leans in close to light his cigarette off of Aron's.

Aron smirks at Danny and slides one of his hands over the wide expanse of his chest suggestively. Danny slaps his hand and jerk away from the other boy. Aron snickers, looking very pleased with himself.

Danny scowls at Aron and sits back on the sofa seat. The three of them are lazing about on the roof of Foxwood. It's a clear night, and all the stars are out. Danny looks up at the sky, attempting to calm himself so he won't kick Aron's arse for being a prick.

"Don't start that shit," Danny warns Aron without looking at him. He takes a drag from his cigarette and blows the smoke out towards the stars.

"What shit?" Aron teases. Danny can hear the challenge in Aron's voice and he attempts to rein in his temper.

"You know what shit, you prat!" Danny grits out between clenched teeth.

Will leans over and touches his arm. Danny looks at his best friend, the blue eyed boy's touch instantly calming him. Just like it always does.

Danny's allows himself to briefly get lost in Will's eyes. They're so vivdly blue. He's beautiful. Will is truly beautiful. And not just because of his delicate features and bow string lips. It's the purity of his soul that always shines through to Danny. Sometimes it seems like the other boy is reaching inside of Danny and soothing his own soul just by looking at him.

"Oh, but he's allowed to fondle you." Aron scoffs, waving a hand at Will.

Danny returns his gaze to Aron and he says,

"Stop trying to cause trouble. You know what happened last time."

Only one week into term time at Foxwood after the Christmas holidays, Danny and Jack had their first hiccup. Well, actually, it was more like a small explosion.

Aron, the idiot, decided it would be a great idea to try and start something up with Danny again. He laid it on thick too. He was always touching Danny and staring at him longingly and making thinly veiled sexual remarks about him.

By that point everyone knew that Danny and Jack were officially together. News like that travels fast in Foxwood. Everyone had seen Danny wearing Jack's necklace, and therefore effectively wearing his ring. That pretty much slapped their commitment in people's faces.

But apparently Aron either didn't think it mattered, or wanted to purposefully rile Jack. Danny, with everything he knows about Aron, would definitely guess the latter. Aron can be a manipulative son of a bitch when he wants something.

Anyway, one night Aron went too far and actually kissed Danny in front of everyone at a party out by the lake.

Even Danny couldn't have predicted quite how much Jack would lose. His. Shit.

Jack threw Aron around like he was a rag doll. Danny hadn't known before that quite how skilled Jack actually is at fighting. Or how much damage he could really cause. Every time Danny fought Jack in the past......well, Jack must have been purposefully not fighting back as much as he could so that he wouldn't hurt Danny.

None of the other boy's intervened though. Not matter how bad it got. They all knew perfectly well what Aron had been doing all week. Most of the Foxwood boys thought he deserved a beat down from Jack for being so damn obvious about his intent.

Once Jack finally let up, and that was only after Will stepped in and whispered something in his ear. Jack had been breathing hard, his fists split open and bleeding. Aron was on the floor, groaning and covered in bruises and blood from his nose and a split lip.

James and Gabriel took Aron up to the small infirmary inside Foxwood. Miss Rose demanded to know who had hurt Aron so badly. But no one grassed on Jack. In fact none of the Foxwood boys said a single word when questioned.

Even Aron.

The one thing you do not EVER want to be in Foxwood, is a snitch. You can be the biggest arsehole on the face of the earth, and people will still be mates with you. But if you're a snitch.....you might as well drop out.

That's the real reason why Angel doesn't have any friends even after all these years. He made that mistake in first year, and no one ever forgot.

"Do you really want to get another arse-kicking from Jack Wild?" Will asks Aron, his eyebrows firmly raised. He doesn't sound judgemental or angry. In fact, he seems more curious than anything.

Aron makes a noncommittal sound and shrugs. He says to Danny,

"I ain't scared of your boyfriend, Danny."

"Then you're a fuckin' moron," Danny tells Aron. Honestly. Danny would not want to cross Jack. His lover is clearly at least a little bit unhinged. But he's also clever, perceptive and dangerous when pissed off.

"Jesus, fuck, Danny, since when did you turn into a faithful little wife." Aron sneers, his eyes flashing with anger, and maybe a bit of hurt.

That confuses the shit out of Danny.

"I'm not Jack's wife, you dick. I'm his boyfriend. His loyal boyfriend."

Danny and Jack agreed during the winter break that they wouldn't fuck anyone else. Unless they fucked that person together like they did with Will. Or not, actually. Danny doesn't want to compare any experience to when he had both Will and Jack. Together.

Watching Will and Jack kiss and touch and fuck was like watching something magnificent and powerful and undeniable being created. A mass of falling stars. A comet hitting the earth. A black rose blooming. A spell being cast over the whole world.

"You were the one who just called Josh an idiot for what he, allegedly, did." Will points out, but his expression is thoughtful and not fully focused on the conversation anymore.

"Oh come off it, Will," Aron snaps, his expression darkening. "Obviously Josh cheated on Gabriel with Luca. His brother. His twin brother."

Last night, the Foxwood boys had a party for Gabriel and Luca's birthday. Dickson even allowed them to use the theatre hall for the party. Everything was going great, with no major dramas at all.

But then, sometime around midnight, one of the boys' pulled on a lever that controlled the big red curtains for the stage. When the curtain parted, quite dramatically, it revealed Josh and Luca locked together in a tight embrace and kissing.

For a second they all thought it was actually Gabriel, but when Luca and Josh jumped away from each other, the stark horror on their faces said it all. And of course Gabriel started crying and shouting at them from the other side of the room.

Gabriel stormed off not long afterwards, and Josh chased after him. He looked genuinely guilty and horrified by what he'd done.

Of course that wasn't enough to stop the rumour mill from spitting out all kinds of stories. The biggest and most awful rumour is that Josh and Luca had been having an affair ever since the winter holidays when Josh went to stay with the Italian twins at New Year.

Danny doesn't believe that at all. He knows Jack doesn't either. Although he doesn't seem inclined to get involved in the newest Foxwood love triangle. Ever since admitting his feelings for Danny, Jack has become more...relaxed.

He's still sexy, snarky and an all-around bad boy. But now Jack doesn't play into the character he created to protect himself quite as much. He can also still be cold and hurtfully indifferent sometimes, but Danny knows that Jack is trying to let go of the mask, bring down his steel walls, and just be the real Jack, for the most part.

Gabriel has refused to come out of his room since he hid in there last night. Josh camped outside his scorned boyfriend's room pretty much all night and most of today.

Danny isn't sure what to make of whole situation. It's not like Danny can really throw stones about having multiple sexual relationships with people. He did sleep with both Will and James when Will was with Sam. He also kept fucking Jack even though he was sleeping with Aron.

None of those relationships were exclusive though. What Josh and Gabriel had seemed pretty solid. They weren't the type to fuck around with other people even when they were single, so Danny can't understand why Josh would turn into a cheating twat now.

Luca is probably still passed out somewhere. He's not been dealing very well with everything that happened last term with Davey and Ben and Harry. To be fair it was a massive clusterfuck of a situation and none of the Foxwood boys could blame Luca when he started going off the deep end.

Everyone knows that Luca is neck deep in drugs, alcohol and sex. He's so fucked up at the moment. Danny even feels bad for him, and he's not usually one to feel sympathy for someone who caused their own bloody mess in the first place.

"Don't be so fucking judgy, Aron," Danny says, wanting for this conversation to be over. Like now.

Aron jumps to his feet then and levels Danny with almost spiteful glare,

"You know what, fuck off Danny. Ever since you came back from the winter break you've been acting weird. Just because you managed to chain down Jack-fucking-Wild, you think you're the shit. Well, I've got news for you dickhead, you're still the same pissed off, screwed up in head, man-whore that you always were." Aron's face is red with very real fury, and spits out the last words, "The only difference is that now your abusive arsehole of a fuck buddy has become your abusive, controlling arsehole boyfriend."

Danny stares at Aron in shock for a few very long seconds. Then suddenly Will looks at Aron as if he's just woken up from a strange dream, and he says,

"I know you're upset, Aron. I know why, and I'm sorry. But it's not Danny's fault."

Aron and Will have a stare off that lasts at least a full three minutes.

Danny looks between them, half worried that one of his friends might burst into flames at any moment. The usual intensity that seems ever present inside Will has go up tenfold. Aron just looks pained, like someone's pressing down on an old wound.

Eventually Aron sighs heavily and turns away from Will. He nods solemly and just.....walks away.

Will watches him leave, his expression dinstantly sad.

Once Aron is officially out of sight, and in no danger of overhearing, Danny leans closer to Will. Danny shakes his head at the other boy and says,

"You just got Aron to back down by staring at him and pretending to know what bug crawled up his arse today."

That causes Will to roll his eyes and snort out a short laugh. He turns those ice blue eyes on Danny, his voice soft when he replies,

"There is no bug, you tosser. And I'm not pretending to know anything."

"I know you aren't." Danny says seriously. Will never lies about thing like that. He just....sees people. Inside them. Their true selves. That's how he saw past all the bullshit with Danny. Not to mention the mentaltasticness that is Jack Wild. You'd have to be something special to understand that level of insanity.

Will makes that sad face again, and it kind of breaks Danny's heart to see it. He leans back in his seat and gestures after Aron,

"You want to go after him."

Will bites his lip and shrugs one shoulder. Which in Will language means 'yes, but I won't go if you'd rather I stay'. He's always such a people pleaser. Danny thinks, once again, how Sam and James are to have Will.

"Go on then. Save Aron from himself." Danny says, "See if you can get him to stop groping me all the time. Jack really will beat his arse. For real next time."

Will gives Danny a wide smile that just about lights up the whole world around him, and he leans over to kiss the corner of Danny's mouth.

"Thanks mate. I'll see you later." Will says in a rush before he starts striding purposefully after Aron.

* * *

Will chases Aron down and reaches out to grab his hand. Aron yanks out of his grasp and refuses to meet Will's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Will says, his chest tightening at the look of pain in Aron's eyes.

Aron's hands tighten into fists and makes a frustrated sound.

"Do you always have to be annoyingly perceptive about everything? It must drive your boyfriends mad." Aron says. He turns around and throws himself down onto the ground. Aron props himself up against a door and pulls his knees up to his chest.

Will sits down next to Aron and folds his knees into the same position. However, Will looks completely relaxed, unlike his floor companion who seems tense and uncomfortable.

"I won't tell anyone." Will tells Aron. "It's not really my business."

"No, it isn't." Aron says, but there's no heat behind his words. "It's no one's business but mine." He murmurs.

Will watches his friend for a long moment. His gaze searching for some sign of what Aron wants him to do. Will eventually decides to say exactly what he thinks.

"I get that."

Aron frowns at Will, but then looks away again after another few beats.

They both lapse into silence.

Will allows his mind to drift briefly. He thinks about the situation with Sam, and how it's only gotten worse since the beginning of term instead of better like he'd hoped. He thinks about poor James having to mediate between Sam and Will when they argue about Will talking to Danny, or being alone with any other boy.

Sam has become so controlling, and Will feels guilty for causing this change in his usually even tempered boyfriend.

No matter what Will says, Sam finds some way to twist it. He gets pissed off so easily these days that it worries Will. It's gotten to the point where Will doesn't even like leaving James alone with Sam after an argument. He honestly doesn't know what Sam might do if pushed too far. He's teetering on the edge as it is.

It doesn't help that Jack refuses to apologise for what happened between them. Will understands why though, and he agrees with Jack, they didn't do anything wrong. Not really. Not by Will's standards anyway. If it was the other way around then Will would understand.

But then, as Danny pointed out, not everyone is as weird as Will.

Will tried explaining to Sam why helping Jack and Danny had seemed so important, and that if a situation ever arose where Sam felt the same way about someone else, then Will would understand.

That only caused more hurt though. Sam seemed to think that meant that Will doesn't care if he goes off and fucks other people. Of course that isn't the case at all.

But Sam felt shitty because he's always tried so hard to be loyal. Noble. Fair. Strong.

At the moment he isn't feeling any of those things, and Will can see that. He can see it so clearly, and it pains him because Will knows that he is the cause of Sam's doubt about himself.

Will never wanted to break Sam's heart. He especially never wanted to destroy the other boy's sense of self. But it seems he's done both, just by helping two of his closest friends figure out there love for each other.

"It's not just about Danny." Aron says suddenly, and Will is dragged away from his more personal thoughts.

Will focuses his full attention on Aron.

"He does care about you, you know. Just because he loves Jack doesn't mean you and Danny can't still be close."

Aron snorts and makes a pained face,

"Right. Because Jack would be completely fine with that."

Will shrugs at Aron and says,

"Danny and I are very close, and Jack doesn't mind at all."

Aron gives Will a wry look. He laughs humourlessly, throwing his head back against the door.

"You cannot be that obtuse. I know how smart you are, Will. You have to see that Jack only lets you be so intimate with Danny because he....wants you."

Will struggles to stop himself from wincing.

Jack is....Jack.

Of course he wants Will. He's wanted Will for a long time. But it's not the same as how Sam and James want Will.

It's a different kind of want. Desire. Longing.

Will and Jack connect on a level that most people never find with another person, and Will treasures that connection for all that it is. But he knows it isn't being in love. Not in the traditional sense anyway.

"What Jack does or doesn't want is irrelevant." Will says firmly, "He knows my position on things, and he respects me enough not to fuck things up on purpose."

Aron expression turns from mocking to confused and a little disturbed.

"Do you really think Jack loves Danny? Like, for serious?"

"I do." Will answers him honestly. He remembers the way Jack looked at Danny when they were in bed together, like the other boy was the only thing in the world that mattered. He saw the unconditional love in Jack's eyes. He knows the anguish Jack went through when he thought he might lose Danny, and how fucking hard it was for Jack to admit his love.

Aron settles back against the door with a soft groan. His leaf green eyes spark with something close to disappointment.

"It's just that I thought....I don't know. I thought maybe one day Danny would understand how strongly I felt for him."

There's true pain in Aron's voice, and it cuts into Will like a broken piece of glass. Will touches Aron's hand, and the other boy looks at him. He lets out a gust of air from slightly parted lips and says,

"My Dad left during the holidays. He went off with his bitch of girlfriend and left me alone with my mother and her many, many pills. For stress, she says. I keep telling her that the only stress she has in her life is that bastard she's still married to."

Will digests that. It's pretty much what he expected, but that doesn't make it any less depressing for Aron.

"Sometimes parents are shit at being people." Will says simply. He doesn't have anything else to offer. But it's the truth. And....maybe that's all there is.

Aron snorts out a laugh, but he doesn't reply.

"Um....Aron? Will? Is that you out there?" Both Will and Aron jump in surprise at the sudden voice coming through the door.

"What?" Aron exclaims.

Will turns around and knocks on the door.

"Gabriel?"

Will and Aron were too busy getting lost in their own little worlds to notice that they'd stopped right outside Gabriel's dorm room.

"Yeah, sorry," Gabriel says, his voice muffled by the door. "I didn't mean to listen in."

Aron runs a hand over his face, but instead of getting angry at Gabriel, he just says tiredly,

"You feel like letting us in Gabe?"

There's a long pause, and then,

"J-Josh isn't anywhere out there, right?" His voice hitches on his boyfriend's name.

"No, we promise he's gone." Will says reassuringly.

"Alright then." There's another pause, and then Gabriel is opening the door.

Will and Aron get to their feet and quickly dash in through the gap. Gabriel closes the door again and locks it. Technically they aren't supposed to have locks on their doors, but most Foxwood boys install them by their fourth year.

Gabriel looks...well, not awful. But definitely beaten down and exhausted. His eyes are red ringed, and Will can see the tear tracks on his face. He's wearing just some jogging bottoms and a white vest top. His hair is all over the place, as if he's been running his fingers through it again and again.

"You look like shit." Aron tells Gabriel bluntly.

Gabriel flips Aron off and throws himself down onto his bed. He sits up against the wall and resumes the same position he's probably been in for hours.

Will moves over and climbs onto the bed. He sits down next to Gabriel.

Aron just stares at both of them from over by the door. Gabriel looks at Aron with a bored expression and says,

"I have bourbon."

A smirk spreads over Aron face and strides towards the bed.

"Now we're talking. Where?"

"Top drawer of the dresser." Gabriel points to the ornate dresser by the small window.

Aron wastes no time in finding the bottle of bourbon and bringing it back over to the bed.

"Glasses?" Aron asks.

Gabriel snatches the bottle away from Aron and snaps,

"Fuck glasses."

He practically rips off the lid and takes a huge gulp of the light brown liquid. The bourbon reminds Will of Danny's eyes. Bourbon eyes. That should really be Danny's new nickname.

Aron climbs onto the bed and settles down on the other side of Gabriel. He takes the bottle back from the other boy and drinks right from the bottle as well. Aron leans over to hand Will the bottle. Will takes it from him and swallows a mouthful. The bourbon burns the back of his throat, and the richness of it speaks of how expensive this bottle must have been. This bottle was probably thousands of pounds.

Sometimes Will marvels at how he got here. Not just wearing only half of his school uniform and drinking a bottle of expensive alcohol. But to Foxwood at all. Only last year he was back on his old estate, surrounded by teenagers with abos and homeless alcoholics.

Now he's here. At Foxwood. Making friends with boys who can spend millions and not even blink.

There's a certain kind of horrid madness to that.

The three boys pass the bottle between them. They don't say a word to each other until the bottle is over half empty.

"He cheated on me....with my brother." Gabriel says, his voice low and cold.

"He's a fucking bastard, Gabe," Aron says, "I say screw him. You're better off without, mate, trust me."

"Have you spoken to him?" Will asks tentatively. He doesn't want to set Gabriel off, but Will can't shake the feeling that they don't know the full story.

Will likes Josh, he always has done. The other boy seems quite genuine and pleasant. He's also completely in love with Gabriel. Will just can't see Josh copping off with someone else, let alone Gabriel's own brother. It goes against his entire personality.

"No." Gabriel shakes his head. He closes his head and hits it back against the wall. "He stayed all night outside our room, but I wouldn't let him in. He kept saying it wasn't what it looked like. But that's just what people say when they're trying to cover their arse. I wouldn't listen to his explanations. I don't want to know about what happened between him and Luca. They can both sod off."

Will opens his mouth to argue, but then realises that Gabriel won't hear anything he has to say right now. He too upset still. Maybe he just needs some time. Gabriel's is a pretty down to earth kind of person. Will is sure he won't allow himself to wallow for too long.

They all continue taking swings from the bottle until it's almost empty. Will's body feels heavy and soft, like he's a huge piece of melting fudge.

Aron, Gabriel and Will all exchange drunken smiles. It's a soft, hazy kind of moment between them.

Suddenly Gabriel surges forward and lays down on his back. He props his feet up on the wall. His gaze flitters between Will and Aron for a few seconds before he says,

"This is the part where we're supposed to have a three way, isn't it?"

There's a stunned silence, Aron and Will exchange strange looks. Then Gabriel adds,

"I just assumed because Will is here. Isn't he, like, the three way sex omen?"

That does it. Will and Aron both burst out laughing. A moment later Gabriel joins them and they all laugh hard enough to shake the bed.

* * *

Sam strides down the corridor. It's late, but he can't sleep. Will isn't back yet, and James left after they had yet another argument.

That's all James and Sam have been doing since they got back. Arguing. They argue about Will. They argue about Jack. They argue about Danny. They argue about their relationship with Will. They argue about their relationship with each other, both romantic and platonic.

Sam can't think of a single good, or even comfortable, moment between himself and James since Will told them what happened.

And it's all Jack-fucking-Wild's fault.

Sam can't seem to let go of this anger. This fury that he holds inside of him. Usually Sam can let something go if he knows it would be better for everyone. But this time he just...can't.

Will is asking too much for Sam to simply forgive him after everything he's done. Sam thinks the worst part is that Will would do it all again if he felt the circumstances warranted it. He would betray Sam.

It burns Sam somewhere deep inside his soul that he can't make Will love him enough never to want anyone else. He doesn't want Will to love anyone else. To want to have sex with anyone but Sam.

Ever since he met Will, Sam has been slowly losing himself to a downward spiral that seems to leading him into a dark place. It's not a place where Sam wants to be, but he doesn't know how to fight his way out of this mess.

Unless he's willing to lose the boy he loves so much.

That thought is like an iron brand being pressed into his heart.

Sam is thinking about all this when he bumps into someone in the corridor. He's so deep in thought that he doesn't even realise who it is until the other boy speaks.

"Sam." Jack says, his voice tinged with both amusement and surprise.

Sam blinks rapidly, trying to clear his mind. His insides have frozen in reaction to the sound that voice. How can one person have such a deeply sexual voice?

Instead of unleashing his rage like he wants to, Sam just keeps walking, refusing to meet Jack's eyes. He won't let this bastard have any kind of control over him.

But Jack apparently has other ideas, because he reaches out and grabs hold of Sam's arm. His grip is firm and unyielding. When Sam looks over his shoulder at Jack's annoyingly handsome face, the intensity in Jack's eyes causes a shiver to run up and down Sam's spine.

He hates him even more in that moment.

"Get. The fuck. Off me." Sam says, trying hard to keep his voice calm.

Jack's dark ocean blue eyes are completely focused on Sam when he says,

"You and me...we need to have a talk."

Jack's face reveals nothing, his expression is completely indifferent. Only his eyes show any kind of emotion. That only makes Sam angrier.

"No. We really don't." Sam says, and he attempts to free his arm from Jack's grip.

Sam is equally as strong as Jack, and they are both of a very similar height. But somehow Jack manages to maintain his grip on Sam's arm without much of a struggle.

Jack leans in a little closer and says plainly,

"Either you come with me right now by choice, or I will make you come."

Sam hides another shiver, and unease starts to settle inside his chest. But he isn't afraid of Jack. Sam is the leader of their group, and he will never submit to anyone. Not even Jack.

But he does know that Jack will follow through on his threat, and Sam really doesn't want to fight with Jack again. So he concedes with a slight tilt of his head, and Jack leads him down the corridor to an abandoned classroom.

Jack closes the door behind them, but doesn't let go of Sam's arm. Sam is pretty sure he'll have bruises on his arm tomorrow, but he couldn't give a shit about that.

"Right then, what the hell do you want to talk about?" Sam asks impatiently when Jack says nothing.

Jack almost knocks the wind out of Sam then by tightening his grip on Sam's arm even more and slamming him up against the wall. Chest first.

Jack twists Sam's arm behind his back and pins him to the wall. He presses up close enough that he can whisper into Sam's ear,

"You."

"Let go of me you son of a bitch!" Sam grits out the words, reining in his temper once again.

Jack doesn't move an inch. His breathe is warm on Sam's ear when he whispers again,

"You."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Sam struggles against Jack holds. But Jack has him perfectly in position. Sam can't escape without breaking his fucking arm. All he can do is press back further into Jack's body, and like hell does he want to do that.

"That's my answer to your question. I want to talk about you, Sam."

"I am not talking about this whole Will situation with you, Wild." Sam snaps, his whole body tensing when Jack moves even closer.

"I didn't say anything about Will." Jack says softly, "I want to talk about you. Like I said."

"If it isn't about Will, then what could we possibly have to discuss?" Sam demands, trying once again to free himself even though he knows it's pointless.

Jack tightens his hold and Sam holds in a grunt of pain at the twisting of his arm.

"You have a problem with me, Sam." Jack says. It's a statement, not a question.

"Obviously." Sam snarls, "And you know God damn well why."

"Because I fucked your little boyfriend?" Jack whispers, his voice turning rough and husky.

Sam sucks in a harsh breathe when Jack's hand slides down over his hip and around to his stomach. Sam tries to press himself into the wall, to trap Jack's hand so he can't move. But Jack wrenches Sam back just enough to be able to get his hand under Sam's white school shirt.

Jack runs his hot hand over the sensitive skin of Sam's stomach and Sam clenches his teeth to hold in a groan.

"What are you doing?" Sam curses himself for sounding so weak.

Sam hates feeling weak. He's spent his entire life trying to be the exact opposite. He wants to be strong and resilient. A fighter. A leader.

But this whole Will thing has sent him spinning, and he doesn't know what to do anymore.

"You don't have to fight so hard all the time, Sammy." Jack's lips brush over Sam's neck and Sam tenses up even further.

He can feel the hard muscles of Jack's body as he presses into up against Sam's. He can feel the thick outline of Jack's cock against his arse.

Sam wants to tell him to stop, but he refuses to plead with Jack. He won't beg for anything from anyone.

"I can feel you, Sammy," Jack tells him, his teeth now running running along the most sensitive part of Sam's neck. Sam is powerless to stop himself from arching up when Jack's hand moves over his groan and squeezes.

Jack takes advantage of Sam's neck being bared to bite down on Sam's pulse point. Sam moans, his hardening cock pushes into Jack's hand.

Jack growls, the sound vibrating through his chest. Sam can feel it against his back.

"So strong. So brave." Jack says, his voice like liquid sex against Sam's skin. "I see you Sammy. I can see you."

Jack's words strike a chord inside Sam and his eyes start to sting. He hates himself for this weakness, this pain.

"It's ok." Sam whispers to Jack as the tears burn down over his face.

Jack's whole body stiffens against Sam and his grip tightens painfully. Jack brings his hand away from Sam's straining erection, and he slides it up to wrap it around Sam's throat.

Jack forces Sam to bare his neck even more, and he uses his other hand to undo the button of Sam's trousers. He presses Sam against the wall.

"I can't breathe anymore." Sam chokes out. He doesn't mean literally, Jack's hand around his throat merely shows his dominance.

Sam means that he can't breathe around Will or James anymore. He can't handle the agony of Will's betrayal, or the devastation of James putting distance between them. He can't be who they want him to be.

Sam feels so weak, all the time. He hates himself for allowing such a thing to happen to him. He hates knowing that he's letting everyone down.

He hates that he's given his father even more reason to hate him.

Sam's father has always thought very little of him. Sam knows that. Everyone at Foxwood thinks Sam has the perfect family. But his mother died when he was born, and his father blames Sam for that. He's been taking his anger out on Sam his whole life.

But Sam had Foxwood. In fact Foxwood was meant to be his great escape. And it was.

Everyone at Foxwood respected Sam. They liked him. Loved him even. He was their leader and they followed him without question.

Sam was in control.

But now everything is falling apart and Sam feels lost. And alone. So alone.

Sam didn't realise he'd said all of this out loud until Jack pulls away. He turns Sam around fast and keeps him pinned to the wall. Jack's eyes are hard and so full of anguish that it burns Sam even more.

He can barely see through the tears.

It hurts more than he imagined to let all of that go.

Jack cups Sam's face, firm, but surprisingly gentle, and whispers,

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Over and over again.

Sam presses his forehead to Jack's and chokes out a breathe, although it sounds more like a sob.

"God hate this!" Sam just about manages to force those words out of his mouth. He closes his eyes tight and whispers, "Why did you do this to me?"

"Because I'm a prick." Jack says, like it's just a fact. And he's still not sorry.

"Not true. You love Danny." Sam argues. He has no idea why he's arguing. Jack is a prick. Or at least he acts like it a lot of the time.

Jack's body deflates ever so slightly and he says,

"Nah. Danny makes me...feel...loved. More loved than I deserve. I'm a purebred sadist. He's a natural born masochist. We're perfect for each other."

Sam opens his eyes then and looks at Jack. Their foreheads are still pressed together, as are their bodies. One Jack's knees has moved between Sam's legs, and it's rubbing against Sam's cock. Sam tries valiantly to pretend he isn't turned on as fuck. He's pretty sure that he fails epically on that front. It's undeniable that there's just something about Jack Wild...

He's an enigma wrapped inside a mystery tied together with lies and half truths and secrets, and then locked up inside a box of bullshit.

"You love someone." Sam says, and it's almost a tease. "You have feelings. Welcome to the human race, Jack, we've been waiting for you."

"Its not all flowers and hearts and rainbows with me and Danny," Jack tells Sam, sounding surprisingly serious for once, "We fight hard. We fuck rough. We hurt each other. Well, I hurt him, and he self destructs like a glass bomb. We don't love each other like you're meant to love a person. Sometimes I want to hurt him, I want to watch him die a little bit inside, and sometimes he hates me with every fibre of his being." Jack's jaw tightens, and he adds heatedly, "But I would rather die than lose him."

Sam shudders, a wave of emotion taking him by force. Jack kisses the tears off of Sam's face and nuzzles his nose against Sam's cheek. Sam feels oddly comforted by the tender motion, and he's able to hold back another swell of pain.

"How does Will make you feel?" Jack asks Sam, sounding, of all things, curious.

Amazing. Happy. Joyous.

"Broken." Sam admits. It feels like a betrayal to say such a thing. But it's true all the same.

"Does he make you feel loved?" Jack asks, his eyes search Sam's, looking for something buried deep down in those hidden depths.

Does he make you feel loved?

"No."

Sam's heart breaks all over again just as Jack's lips come crashing down over his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought! xxx


End file.
